Instituto Cuatro Elementos
by Chizu-chan Hyuga
Summary: Korra es nueva en el Instituto, Asami es su nueva compañera de dormitorio. Un tanto extraño su primer encuentro pero no es problema para su relación. Sentimientos extraños comenzaran a surgir entra ellas. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los problemas surjan del pasado. La vida llena de secretos de Asami choca con el mayor secreto de Korra. KorrAsami
1. Chapter !

KorrAsami: Nueva estudiante

* * *

Hacía poco un taxi la había dejado en ese enorme instituto, no conocía a nadie en Ciudad República y no sabía hacia dónde ir.

El instituto se llamaba "Cuatro Elementos" por sus cuatro sectores diferentes que eran dirigidos por cuatro directores diferentes.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí, según sus padre había ganado una beca y no podía perder aquella oportunidad, y por no decepcionar a sus padre había decidido aceptarla. Y ahora se encontraba sin saber dónde estaban los dormitorios.

―Bienvenida ¿tú debes ser Korra?

Una chica bastante parecida a ella le hablaba, tenía el pelo de su mismo color, castaño un poco más corto, ojos verdes y piel tostada.

―Emm si soy yo y tu eres…

―Lo siento ―se sonrojó, no se había presentado― Opal, Opal BeiFong.

―Mucho gusto― dijo feliz Korra, estaba muy emocionada.

― Yo seré quien te llevará hasta tu habitación.

―Bueno, vamos. Me encantaría instalarme, ya sabes, el viaje me dejo cansada.

―Si, por supuesto.

Opal decidió ayudar a Korra con su equipaje. Opal era un chica algo tímida al principio pero le había caído muy bien, era muy amable.

Para llegar hasta los dormitorios de las chicas tenían que pasar por el Sector Aire, en aquel sector se encontraba la Filosofía, Ciencias Sociales y ese tipo de cosas que realmente no le llamaban para nada la atención.

Estuvieron charlando de muchas cosas hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios, eran un gran edificio de seis pisos porque el número más grande de estudiantes eran de chicas.

―Tu cuarto esta en el último piso ―dijo Opal mientras que subían al ascensor.

―¿En serio? ¡Genial!― dijo dando un salto con su puño al aire.

―SI, tu compañera será Asami Sato.

_Asami Sato, me suena conocido. _Pensaba

Llegaron hasta el último piso, era un largo pasillo y según había notado eran muchas habitaciones.

―Tu habitación es la número 220― dijo mirando el papel que la directora de los dormitorios, Pema, le había entregado.

―Asombroso― estaba ansiosa por llegar a su habitación y a su nueva cama.

Mientras caminaban una chica llegó buscando a Opal.

―Lo siento pero estoy ayudando a Korra― le dijo.

―No es necesario Opal, ya tengo la llave, ve con ella.

―Bueno ― dijo no muy segura.

―Muchas gracias.

―No, de nada― dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse.

Korra estaba cerca de la habitación, cuando llegó introdujo la llave y entró.

No parecía haber nadie, la habitación era simple, a la entrada las paredes eran blancas, también una gran repisa llena de libros y dos escritorios llenos de papeles bien organizados y un par de sillones con una pequeña mesilla. Echó un vistazo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era aquel delicioso olor que no era capaz de describir.

―Asami Sato― susurró.

¿Quién sería esa chica? Abrió la segunda puerta que separaba aquella con la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su mandíbula casi se le sale por abrir tanto la boca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y podía jurar que una hemorragia nasal caía por su nariz. No sabía qué hacer, sus músculos se tensaron. Justo en ese momento a su cerebro se le ocurría desconectarse. Por dios, allí se encontraba una chica de un hermoso y sedoso cabello negro, ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas y una blanca piel como si estuviera hecha del más fino marfil, con una figura espectacular que jamás había visto antes.

"_Por los espíritus Korra, ¡Contrólate! Es un chica, hermosa, una diosa… no, no, no puedes babear por una chica"_

Lo que sucedía era que aquella chica solo se encontraba vistiendo unas pantis rojas. Todo lo demás se encontraba libre.

― ¡AH!―pegó un gritó la chica cubriéndose los senos.

― Lo-lo-lo si-siento― Tartamudeaba Korra por los nervios.

― ¡SAL YA!― gritó tomando unas prendas de ropa para cubrirse.

Korra salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los sillones para intentar tranquilizarse. Pero de su mente no salía aquella imagen.

―Mal primera impresión― dijo echándose para atrás suspirando.

Era extraño, jamás había pensado que una mujer podía ser tan hermosa, es decir, jamás se había fijado en una. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? De seguro solo había sido la situación.

Cuando sintió el girar del picaporte se tensó y sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar por lo incomodo que sería.

Cuando salió vestía una falda corta gris, una camisa blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta roja, y calzaba unas botas negras. aquel era el uniforme del instituto, a Asami le quedaba espectacular ¿pero a ella? Korra en cambió vestía unos pantalones azules, unas botas de cuero marrones, y una simple blusa azula sin mangas, su cabello largo marrón recogido en una cola de caballo con dos mechones en dos pequeños tubos enmarcando su cara y un brazalete familiar en su brazo.

Asami acercó hasta ella y Korra se puso de pie.

―Lo siento, no fue mi intensión― se disculpo cabizbaja rascándose la nuca.

―Deberías haber tocado la puerta, me estaba cambiando―dijo algo malhumorada.

―Si, fue mi error.

―Pero ¿Cómo entraste si la puerta estaba cerrada?

―Tengo una llave, seré tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

―Debes ser Korra, bienvenida―dijo sonriéndole.

―Humm…― dijo pasmada por su sonrisa― Gracias.

_Que rápido se olvido_

―Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Te perdono, sería malo si nos lleváramos mal desde el primer día. Aunque tenía entendido que llegabas mañana.

―Si, pero no, llegue antes― no era muy buena explicando.

―Sí ―rió por su forma de hablar le parecía algo ¿tierno?

Ahora que podía estar frente a frente notó que Asami era más alta que ella, aunque ella medía 1,70.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro y media, en el instituto tenían clases desde las ocho en punto hasta las tres de la tarde, y luego tenían hasta las nueve para llegar a los dormitorios sin que Lin, la directora de seguridad comenzará con lo suyo y no querías que ella comenzará con lo suyo.

Ella y Asami salieron a dar un paseo recorriendo el instituto y los sectores. Le explico en que el sector tierra se encontraba todo lo relacionado a Ingeniería, Arquitectura, que en el sector Agua era principalmente la Biología, Bellas artes, Ciencias. En el sector Fuego era la química, física y matemáticas, y que en el sector Aire era mas de la Filosofía, Historia, Ciencias Sociales. Solo le explico lo básico, por supuesto había sub-sectores y muchas, muchas más aéreas pues el instituto los Cuatro Elementos era el más famoso y reconocido por su extensa variedad y diversidad de aéreas.

―Asami, Asami ¿sabes qué?―le dijo contenta tratando de llamar su atención.

Se encontraban en el centro del Instituto al lado de la fuente de agua sentadas. En solo cuestión de minutos aquella chica le había caído realmente genial, estaba segura que podía considerarla como su primera amiga, después de Naga, su enorme perra que no había podido traer consigo.

―¿Qué?― pregunto Asami igual de contenta que ella.

―Te invito un helado, pero con una condición― le dijo con un dedo extendido.

―¿Cuál?―dijo ella riendo por la forma de actuar de Korra.

Parecía tan inocente e infantil que despertaba en ella algo que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo, diversión.

―Llévame hasta una Heladería.

Ambas rieron como no salían hacerlo.

―Conozco una cerca de aquí, te llevo.

―Vamos.

Asami la llevó hasta un lugar apartado de los dormitorios, un pequeño galpón, entraron por una puerta y Asami prendió las luces.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―Vinimos a buscar esto― dijo mostrándole una motoneta con la marca Sato.

―Ya sé quién eres, eres la hija de Hiroshi Sato, dueño de empresas Futuro―dijo boquiabierta.

Siempre había pensado que ella habría de ser la típica niña de papi, la que no puede hacer nada por si misma, la arrogante y malcriada chica que nada le falta pero Asami no era nada de eso, no debió haberse dejado llevar por las apariencias.

―Si… bueno no dejes que eso afecte nuestra relación―dijo algo decaída.

―No, por supuesto. No me dejo guiar por ese tipo de cosas.

A Asami se le subió el ánimo.

―Genial… entonces ¿vamos?― dijo extendiéndole un casco.

―Vamos.

Salieron del pequeño lugar en la motoneta, Asamí conducía. Sus cabellos negros eran alborotados por el viento al igual que los de Korra.

―Agárrate―dijo Asami, el camino se pondría algo turbulento.

Korra dudo en si pasar sus brazos por su cintura o no, pero al final así lo hizo. Su cintura era pequeña y al estar ceca podía oler su dulce aroma. La sensación que Asami sentía era diferente, era extraño sentir los cálidos y bien torneados brazos de Korra en su cintura, era un sensación que no le desagradaba para nada, al revés le transmitía seguridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Faltaba bastante poco para llegar hasta la heladería.

―¿Sabes Asami? ―era una pregunta retorica―. Siempre creí que serías la típica niña rica.

Asami no respondía, y ella solo se inquietaba más.

_¡Genial Korra! Metes la pata de entrada, y luego cuando todo se arregla, la vuelves a meter. _Se regañaba mentalmente.

―Lo siento Asami, yo no debí…

Fue interrumpida por la delicada risa de la joven.

―Está bien. La gente suele asumir que soy la linda niña de papá, pero yo sé defenderme sola.

Suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que había echado todo a perder.

―Llegamos― habló Asami trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real.

Ambas se bajaron de la motoneta y dejaron los cascos sobre ella.

―¿Heladería "Las Coles"? ― preguntó Korra extrañada por ese nombre.

― Bueno… si ― dijo Asami riendo―, pero los helados son mucho mejor que el nombre.

―Eso espero ― dijo dudando.

Entraron, no era muy grande pero si muy recurrido por todos. Luego de esperar un momento fueron atendidas por un hombre detrás del mostrador, era ya algo viejo, vestía un traje verde, tenía una pequeña barba y el cabello gris.

―Buenas tarde ―habló amable―, ¿Qué van a llevar?

―Asami ¿de qué quieres tu helado?

―De vainilla, por favor.

―Entonces deme dos de vainilla―dijo Korra.

―¡Kaara, dos de vainilla!― gritó el hombre de espaldas.

Korra y Asami trataron de no reírse.

―Díganme chicas, ¿no les interesaría comprar unas coles?― preguntó el vendedor.

― ¿Qué? ¿Coles? ¡No!― dijo Korra asombrada por tal cosa.

― ¿Por qué no? Afuera se encuentra mi carrito, cómprame unas― insistió.

―Aquí están los helados, serán 25 yuanes― Dijo la joven entregando los helados.

Korra pagó y ambas le agradecieron. Salieron y decidieron sentarse en una banca a tomar tranquilamente sus helados, pero no estuvieron así por mucho.

―Así que dime Korra ¿Qué te a traído a Ciudad República?― le preguntó Asami mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

―Vaya, vaya miren chicos que tenemos aquí― dijo un hombre interrumpiéndola.

Los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban solo rieron por el comentario.

―¿Sucede algo?― preguntó Asami.

Mientras tanto Korra tenía una cara de pocos amigos.  
El hombre que las interrumpía utilizaba una gabardina gris, debajo una remera blanca y unos pantalones marrón claro.

―Sí, una chica tan ardiente como tú no puede andar por estas calles tan peligrosas sin un hombre que la proteja.

A Asami le desagrado por completo su horrible manera de hablar, pero había otra personita aun más molesta. Korra carraspeó.

―Yo estoy aquí con ella ―dijo levantándose irritada―, así que aléjate.

Korra lo empujó con sus manos haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

_Oh, no. Esto no se ve bien_. Pensaba angustiada Asami.

Korra podía ser alguien amable, compresiva, divertida y cariñosa, siempre y cuando no la molestaras, y realmente estaba molesta en esos momentos.

―Veo que no sabes quienes somos muchachita―le habló otro hombre a Korra.

Era de piel muy blanca, cabello negro, vestía una chaqueta negra junto a una bufanda roja y unos pantalones marrones, su nombre era Dos Dedos Ping.

―Nosotros somos La Triple Amenaza― habló el ultimo.

Este vestía una chaqueta y pantalón azules y una remera blanca, era el Sucio Shin.

―No, no se quienes son pero con gusto pateare sus traseros― masculló haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

―Ja, que te piensas mocosa, yo soy Viper, líder de La Triple Amenaza― dijo molesto el hombre de la gabardina.

―Korra, no vale la pena― trató de tranquilizarla Asami.

―Por supuesto que sí. Nadie puede hablarte así ―estaba realmente furiosa.

―Vamos preciosura, deja a esta vestía y ven con nosotros a divertirte― Dijo el Sucio Shin hablándole a Asami.

Esa había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso. El Sucio Shin recibió un fuerte puñetazo de lleno en el rostro que lo dejó inconsciente en un instante.

―No te atrevas a hablarle así a Korra― dijo una Asami enfadada.

Lo más asombroso era que no había sido Korra quien había noqueado al Sucio Shin, sino que había sido Asami, dejando a Korra realmente sorprendida.

― ¡Asami! ― exclamó una sorprendida Korra, aunque un poco contenta.

―Esto no se queda así― habló Viper abalanzándose contra Korra.

Korra esquivó el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su rostro, tomó a Viper por el antebrazo aprovechando el impulso y lo lanzó por el aire.  
Dos Dedos Ping se había concentrado en Asami.

― No te haré daño si no te resistes preciosa― dijo confiado.

Asami con una sonrisa burlona y un Hmph lo provocó, cuando corría hacia ella, Asami velozmente se agachó y de una simple patada a los pies de Dos Dedos Ping lo hizo caer como un costal de papas.  
Mientras tanto Viper cayó sobre el carrito de coles del viejo rompiéndolas todas.

―¡NO, MIS COLES!― grito el viejo saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

―Uy, lo siento― se disculpó Korra encogiéndose de hombros.

Habían hecho un desastre solo por salir a tomar un helado, si que eran un caso único.

―Korra, vámonos― le dijo Asami detrás.

Cuando Korra giró vio al Dos Dedos Ping inconsciente en el suelo.

―¡Sí!―dijo sorprendida

Ambas salieron huyendo mientras que el hombre de las coles les gritaba. Se subieron a la motoneta y desaparecieron de aquella catástrofe.  
Iban riendo a más no poder en la motoneta y así estuvieron hasta llegar al instituto.

―Si hubieras visto tu cara Korra― reía Asami.

―¿Qué querías? Verte noquearlo fue increíble.

Sus estómagos dolían de tanto reírse.

―Y el pobre hombre y sus coles.

―No te preocupes, me encargare―le dijo Asami intentando no reírse

―Pero en serio Asami, no sabía que podías luchar así ―dijo alagándola.

Caminaban de regreso a las habitaciones. Entre el paseó por el instituto, salir a tomar un helado, el pequeño 'contratiempo' y vuelta era alrededor de las ocho y medía.

―Bueno, cuando yo tenía seis años mi madre fue asesinada por un ladrón en nuestra propia casa, entonces mi padre decidió que tenía que aprender a defenderme sola. Así que todos los días durante años aprendí de los mejores maestros de artes marciales y luchadores profesionales a luchar―dijo algo melancólica.

_No te cansas de meter la pata ¿Verdad Korra? _Se reprendió

―Lo siento mucho, no quería…― fue interrumpida.

―No te preocupes, no lo sabías ―habló cálidamente.

_Es un ángel._

Después de ese momento incomodo todo volvió a la normalidad, llegaron hasta la entrada de los dormitorios pero al entrar algo no fue bien.

―Alto ahí― sentenció una voz áspera.

Korra y Asami se detuvieron.

―¿Qué sucede Seño…Señorita Lin?― le preguntó Asami.

_Eso estuvo cerca._

Todos sabían que era mejor no llamar Señora a Lin, ya que su temperamento podía ser algo… volátil o mejor dicho muy, muy explosivo. Era una mujer adulta, de cabello gris, ojos verdes, delgada, que vestía un traje negro con la insignia del Instituto. Un rasgo notorio era una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha en forma de dos líneas

― ¿Quién es esta? ― preguntó señalando a Korra.

― ¿Disculpe?―dijo Korra molesta.

― Me dirán ¿o no?― insistió.

―Ella es Korra ―dijo Asami poniéndose entre medio de las dos― el la chica nueva.

Con su mano alejó atrás a Korra, si, no quería que una pelea se armara allí.

―No mientas. La nueva llegará mañana. Nadie me informó de un cambio― dijo desafiante.

―Pues aquí tienes la prueba―dijo cruzando por debajo del brazo de Asami.

Korra estaban frente a frente con Lin y se dirigían miradas asesinas, parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían chispas.  
Asami no tenía ni idea de cómo detener eso, se acercaba un desastre.

―Hola chicas ―Saludó amable Pema― ¿Qué sucede?

Era una mujer joven, de cabello castaño recogido por detrás, y enmarcado su rostro había dos pequeños mechones a los costados, vestía un lindo vestido de tonos entre rojo y anaranjado.

―Pema ― Asami le debía una― ¿No es cierto que Korra llegaría hoy?

―Oh, cierto. Olvide comentártelo Lin― dijo algo avergonzada.

Korra sonrió con superioridad lo cual molesto mucho más a Lin.

―Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no queremos quedarnos sin tomar una ducha ―dijo tomando a Korra por el brazo, pero esta se rehusaba a moverse―. ¿No es así Korra.

―Si― dijo sin ganas.

Mientras que ella y Asami se alejaba Lin con su dedo meñique e índice le hizo la seña de "Te estaré observando" y Korra le devolvió el gesto dejando a Lin asombrada.  
Asami solo sonreía, estaba segura que ella y Korra sería grandes amigas. En solo un día le había dado más diversión y compresión que cualquier otra persona.  
Y Korra no se sentía muy diferente que digamos. Asami realmente la había sorprendido. Era elegante pero amable y divertida, no solo era una cara bonita sabía defenderse muy bien y podía ser ruda.  
Ambas sería grandes amigas y hasta capaz hasta algo más.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

―Esa mujer sí que es molesta― hablaba Korra fastidiada.  
Luego de haber tenido ese 'encuentro' habían decidido tomar una ducha. Era bastante temprano así que no había nadie. Korra estaba en su cubículo duchándose y en el cubículo de al lado se encontraba Asami.  
Era una habitación enorme, y a los costados había varios cubículos para que las chicas se pudieran duchar tranquilamente. Había un cuarto de baño en cada piso, uno solo no alcanzaba para todas.  
―Solo puede ser algo… ―Asami buscaba la palabra― hostil, pero solo quiere lo mejor para todas.  
― Bueno, pero no tenía por qué tratarme así.  
Luego de tomar cada una ducha fueron de camino a su habitación. Asami vestía una delicada blusa de tirantes roja junto a un short negro y unas zapatillas mientras que Korra una blusa azul sin mangas similar a la que tenía puesta antes y unos pantalones de dormir. Ambas llevaban el cabello desatado.  
―Me gusta así―dijo Asami sin despegar la vista del camino.  
Korra no entendió a que se refería, su amiga lo notó y rió por lo bajo.  
―Tu cabello, así es muy bonito.  
―Ah… ―se sonrojó por el comentario― gracias.  
Llegaron y entraron, pero Asami notó que algo no estaba bien. Se tensó y puso en guardia, Korra no sabía que sucedía pero también se preparó.  
―Alguien estuvo aquí― susurró.  
Sigilosamente entraron a la habitación, Korra encendió las luces, en aquella parte no había ni un alma, pero alguien había entrado, no habían forzado la cerradura pero la habitación era un caos. Decidieron ir a la siguiente habitación, pero ni rastro, estaba tal y cual la habían dejado.  
Parecía que sabían lo que buscaban, habían planeado cada detalle.  
―¿Falta algo?―preguntó Korra.  
Estaba en la entrada, los papeles que antes había estado completamente ordenados sobre los escritorios estaban ahora esparcidos por todo el lugar.  
Ambas comenzaron a juntar los papeles regados por el suelo. Korra no entendía mucho, eran dibujos bastante complejos. Eran bocetos y planos de diferentes engranajes y maquinas. Solo había muy pocas palabras en las hojas sueltas. Notó que la caligrafía de Asami era realmente bella y delicada.

_Como ella. Un momento… ¡Concéntrate! No es el momento para pensar en esto._

―SI ―dijo― mis bocetos y planos de mi nuevo proyecto no están.  
Asami se veía angustiada, Korra no sabía que decir. Al parecer eran muy importantes.  
―¿Pero porque se llevaron solo eso?  
―No lo sé, pero sin ellos no seré capaz de pasar la prueba definitiva, el plazo ya está marcado y no puedo pedir más tiempo. Perderé el año y con ello el puesto como presidenta del comité estudiantil.  
Se dejo caer en el solfa, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y agarró su cabeza. ¿Qué haría ahora? Todo por lo que había trabajado y se había sacrificado se iría a la basura. Pero una mano en su hombro le dio la esperanza que necesitaba. El tener una amiga verdadera era algo que jamás había experimentado pero realmente era algo muy bonito.  
―Esto no se quedará así ―dijo y en su voz se notó la ira― Ven, vamos.  
Nadie perjudicaría así a su nueva amiga. Era poco el tiempo en que se había conocido pero algo en sus ojos le decía que ella era una persona amable y dulce.  
―SI―dijo con sus ánimos de vuelta.  
Salieron rápidamente cerrando su dormitorio.  
―Tenemos que hallar a Lin― Dijo Asami.  
Korra asintió. Llegaron hasta el ascensor. Histérica de tanto apretar el botón y que el ascensor no llegara nunca Korra le dijo que fueran por las escaleras. En unos minutos llegaron a la planta baja donde Lin, la oficial estaba allí como todas las noches.  
―¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya son más de las nueve. Conocen las reglas―dijo autoritaria.  
Habían entrado a su dormitorio, estaba cansada por el largo viaje y si a eso le sumas lo bien que se llevaba con Lin era una combinación explosiva.  
―Las reglas me importa un…― Asami la codeó.  
Se guardó todo, no era el mejor momento para enfadarse.  
―Alguien entro a nuestro dormitorio mientras que nos duchábamos, y se llevaron mi proyecto.  
―¿Qué?― gritó furiosa.  
Eso era un golpe para su orgullo. Ella era conocida como la mejor oficial de todas, por la seguridad de las chicas había decidió asegurarse de los dormitorios. Y que alguien entrara durante su guardia y que ni se enterara, era el colmo.  
Lin agarró de su cinturón su transmisor.  
―¿Tienen idea de quién pudo haber sido? ¿Fue hace mucho?  
―No, no tenemos idea. Fue hace menos de 30 minutos mientras nos duchábamos― dijo Asami.  
―Aquí Lin. Acaban de entrar a los dormitorios sin mi consentimiento, estén atentos a cualquier persona sospechosa. Manden tres guardias a la entrada de los dormitorios. Cambio― le dijo al transmisor.  
―Entendido ya vamos para allí. Cambio― se escuchó por el transmisor.  
―Muéstrenme la habitación ―debía apresurarse.  
Entendía lo importante que era para Asami su proyecto y también lo grave que podía ser la repercusión de esto. No quería ver a Asami caer, y junto con ella todo el Instituto.  
Llegaron rápidamente al dormitorio, Lin cuidadosamente comenzó a inspeccionar el más mínimo detalle. Asami y Korra se sentaron en el pasillo recostando sus espaldas a la pared.  
―No te preocupes Asami, todo se resolverá. El malnacido que haya hecho esto lo pagara.  
―Gracias Korra.  
―Entren ―les llamó Lin.  
Ambas sin saber por qué las llamaba entraron.  
―Como sospechaba fue imposible que entraran desde dentro del edificio sin que yo lo notara. Entraron por la ventana.  
Era realmente increíble, con solo unos minutos pudo analizar cada aspecto.  
―¿Por qué tantas molestias por un proyecto?― se cuestionaba Korra.  
―No lo sé― suspiro Asami.  
―Al parecer utilizaron un Kagi junto a un arnés para escalar. Luego entraron dos hombres por la ventana. Esos idiotas dejaron rastros de tierra en el piso.  
Ella era reconocida por toda la ciudad como una de las mejores detectives, pero era un misterio de porque se conformaba con ser tan solo una oficial en un Instituto cuando podría ser la jefa de policía  
―Daré alerta a los directores de los cuatro sectores. Mañana será un día muy atareado para Asami. Deberían descansar. Con mis hombres trataremos de hallar a los culpables.  
―Yo quiero ir contigo ―se apresuró Korra a decirle.  
―No ―le dijo en seco―Debes quedarte con Asami, ella necesita alguien en quien confiar.  
Era extraño. Lin la había mirado a los ojos al momento de decirle aquello, pero no en un tonó furioso o como ordenándole sino ¿Cómo una súplica? Se sentía realmente una idiota. No podía dejarla en esos momentos, eran solo unos papeles lo que se habían llevado pero su valor era demasiado. Solo atinó a asentir.  
Lin salió por la habitación hablando por su transmisor. Solo escucho que les ordenaba a sus hombres asegurar el perímetro de los dormitorios por otro incidente y que se agruparan en un escuadrón.  
Enseguida dirigió su vista a Asami, pero no tenía idea de que decir. Preguntare "¿estás bien?" era estúpido, por supuesto que no estaba bien. Así que solo hizo lo que su madre siempre hacia cuando ella se lastimaba o se sentía triste. La abrazó mientras lentamente acariciaba su cabello y lentamente la reconfortaba diciéndole que todo se arreglaría. Asami había correspondido su abrazo y poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.  
―Todo por lo que luche ―decía entre sollozos― todo por lo que trabaje y me esforcé en unos minutos quedo en la nada.  
La impotencia que sentía era tanta. Odiaba como las personas podían lastimar a las otras sin darle la menor importancia. ¿Por qué existía gente así? Y ella no podía hacer nada por aliviar su dolor.  
―Te prometo que todo se solucionara.  
Estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que rompieron el abrazo.  
―No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto―dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas.  
Jamás, jamás había tenido alguien similar a Korra. Alguien que la hiciera reír de verdad, alguien a quien no le importara su dinero o cual era su apellido solo por el prestigio. Alguien desinteresado y amable que estuviera para consolarla en los momentos difíciles. Realmente existían personas como Korra, que en solo un día podían ganase tu confianza porque ves algo especial en ellas.  
―No agradezcas. Yo lo hago porque quiero hacerlo ―dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
Ya era tarde, mañana sería un día tenso. Arreglaron los papeles, cerraron las ventanas y la puerta. Cuando se acostaron eran las once.  
―Buenas noches Korra― dijo mientras que se cubría con la manta.  
―Buenas noches para ti Asami― dijo haciendo lo mismo que ella.  
Sus camas se encontraban paralelas la una a la otra. Korra, quien realmente estaba exhausta quedó en cuestión de minutos dormida, pero Asami era otro tema.  
Sin hacer el menor ruido se levantó de su cama, salió hasta la sala y lentamente cerró la puerta. Frente a su escritorio encendió la lámpara y tomó asiento. Agarró unas hojas en blanco y su pluma.

_Si piensan que podrán con Asami Sato están muy equivocados. No me vencerán así de fácil.  
_  
Se decidió. Le había llevado casi un año llegar hasta el boceto y los planos casi perfectos pero aunque tuviera que pasar noches en vela y días sin descansar recrearía todo, cada detalle e incuso aun mejor para el día limite.  
Korra se despertó. Abriendo sus cansados ojos lo primero que notó fue la cama de Asami vacía. Se alarmó, miró la hora y eran las tres de la mañana, rápidamente salió disparada de su cama pero cuando entró a la sala se calmó al verla allí sentada.  
―Asami― susurró pero no respondió.  
Se acercó a ella, se había dormido con su mejilla apoyada en su palma derecha. Vio lo mucho que había trabajado.  
―Si que eres increíble― dijo tomándola en sus brazos.  
La cargó para llevarla hasta su cama y que pudiera descansar el resto de la noche.  
―Korra ―habló entre sueños.  
Korra la llevaba estilo nupcial, el rostro de Asami estaba recostado en su pecho, una mano pasaba por detrás de su cuello y la otra libre la colocó sobre unos de sus senos. Korra casi se desmaya cuando Asami inconscientemente hizo eso. Intentó moverla pero no pudo. Sentía su rostro arder y su corazón acelerar. Cuando por fin la dejó en su cama pudo tranquilizarse.  
―Descansa Asami― dijo tapándola.  
Luego ella se acostó en su propia cama.

* * *

―Hemos traído los planos como ordenó― habló un hombre.  
Estaban en una habitación casi oscuras. En forma de reverencia, apoyados sobre una de sus rodillas, hablaban a una persona oculta entre las sombras.  
―Bien hecho. Nadie los descubrió ¿Verdad?―les preguntó.  
―No.  
―Pueden marcharse.  
Se levantaron y en silenció se retiraron luego de hacerle reverencia.  
―Solo será cuestión de tiempo ―sonrió ladinamente. 

* * *

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Asami despertó. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y su cuello la estaba matando pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. Korra no estaba, su cama estaba vacía y todo silencioso. Tenía la idea que era tarde pero no, eran las 7:30. Rápidamente se encaminó a tomar una ducha y a alistarse. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese día no sería nada fácil. Antes de salir de la habitación ya lista, tomó todo lo necesario y lo guardó en su portafolio. Se encontró con algo que había pasado por alto, una pequeña nota sobre un escritorio.  
"Asami  
Me desperté temprano y pensé que estarías cansada así que decidí dejarte descansar. Tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarte. Si quieres podemos almorzar en la cafetería. Espero que tengas un lindo día.  
Atte Korra"

―Que lindo detalle― dijo contenta.

Aquella nota había logrado sacarle una sonrisa. Nunca había despertado y se había encontrado con un detalle tan simple. Realmente era algo muy simple, pero que le alegro su mañana. Era un detalle hermoso.  
Además quedó un poco más tranquila. Korra parecía alguien que tenía una habilidad asombrosa para meterse en problemas. Y sin más se marchó

* * *

Se revolvía de un lado a otro en su cama, daría todo por seguir durmiendo, pero le fue imposible. De golpe se sentó en su cama malhumorada. Era extraño no estar en su habitación, en su cama, sin Naga. Y la vio allí. Asami dormía plácidamente y sin que lo notara sonrió.  
Korra no entendía que rayos le sucedía. De donde ella venía, la tribu del agua del Sur, no había interactuado mucho que digamos con chicos de su edad. Nunca en su mente rondó la idea de enamorarse y casarse con un chico, no era de esas chicas, ella tenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas.  
Se levantó y decidió que era momento de tomar una ducha, pero antes decidió dejarle una nota para que no se preocupara. Llegó a las duchas, entró en un cubículo y comenzó a sacarse la blusa cuando escucho algo que le hizo hervir la sangre.  
― ¿Escuchaste? La nueva estudiante ya llegó― dijo una chica entrando a las duchas.  
Hablaban dos chicas que venían a ducharse que eran del mismo piso que Korra y Asami.  
―Si, si. También escuche que le tocó compartir habitación con Sato.  
―Ufh pobrecita. Es nueva y encima le toca compartir habitación con una chica rica mimada y malcriada. Sin contar que debe ser de lo más superficial y engreída.  
Rieron las dos. Mientras que Korra estaba que echaba humo.  
―Y claro, ¿sin dinero cómo se habría convertido en presidenta del consejo estudiantil?  
―Me dijeron que sobornó a todo su sector solo para que la votaran.  
―Era de esperarse.  
De pronto quedaron heladas cuando una puerta de una ducha salió volando por los aires. Cuando miraron porque había sucedido se encontraron con una enfurecida chica.  
― ¡¿Cómo pueden hablar así de alguien ―que estaba segura―, que ni conocen?!  
Korra estaba fuera de sus cabales. Nunca le habían agradado las personas chismosas que lo único que hacen es esparcir rumores como pólvora difamando a una persona cuando los rumores no tienen ni una pisca de verdad en ellos  
―¿Eh?―alcanzó una a decir desorientada.  
Ninguna de las chicas sabía que decir. Las palabras de Korra habían sido muy severas y sonado muy ciertas. Habían quedado pasmadas.  
― ¡Nunca se puede opinar de alguien sin conocer! ¡Si se hubieran dignado de al menos hablar con ella sabrían que no es nada de lo que estaban diciendo!  
―Nosotras lo sentimos mucho― se disculpó una.

Estaban muy avergonzadas. Aquello que ella decía era la pura verdad.  
―No sabíamos lo que hacíamos― dijo la otra.  
―Pues deberían ya so no es escusa. Solo no vuelvan a decir esas estupideces― dijo algo un poco más calmada.  
Pero eso no significara que su enojo no siguiera a flor de piel. Realmente aquello la había molestado. Al notar que había rotó un cubículo entró al de al lado dejando a las dos chicas desorientadas. Y mientras se duchaba no podía evitar pensar algunas cosas  
"¿Cómo van a hablar así de Asami?" Pesaba molesta "¿Asami sabría de los rumores acerca de ella? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué circulaban ese tipo de rumores? Asami es todo lo contrario de eso."  
Cuando por fin acabó se dirigió hasta el dormitorio. Dejó algunas cosas, tomó otras y se marchó.  
Cuando llegó al lobby se encontró con quien menos pensaba.  
―¿Y?―preguntó Korra a secas.  
―¿Y qué?―preguntó Lin buscando molestarla.  
―Ya sabes― dijo irritada.  
―Nada. Quien lo haya hecho lo hizo muy bien.  
―Sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué perjudicar a Asami?  
―Veras Asami es alguien de mucho renombre. Presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera del las empresas Sato. Tengo mis sospechas hacia el consejo.  
―¿El consejo? ¿Por qué?― preguntó, quería saberlo.  
―¿Crees que te lo diría? Discúlpame pero no soy tan inocente como Asami. No hace un día que te conozco.  
―Tks― hizo puchero.  
No quería admitirlo pero Lin tenía razón. Ella jamás diría o traicionaría pero eso era algo que Lin aun no sabía.  
―¡Korra!― escuchó gritar a sus espaldas.  
"Genial ¿Y ahora en que lio me metí?"  
Quien se acercaba furioso era Tenzin. El presidente pelón del Sector Aire. Korra había llegado antes, pero no fue avisado por ella sino por su esposa que tuvo en casual encuentro con la nueva estudiante. Indignado se apresuro a encontrarla.  
―Suerte ―dijo irónica― pero antes de dejarte quiero decirte algo. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo que pueda lastimarla o me encargare de que sufras las consecuencias.  
Korra entendió muy bien que se trataba de Asami pero antes de poder defenderse Lin ya se había marchado. Mientras que Tenzin acababa de llegar.  
―Hola Tenzin― saludó nerviosa―, bueno… veras… ayer estaba por avisarte que llegue antes pero… ¿Se me olvido?― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
―¿Se te olvido? ¡¿Se te olvido?! ― dijo rojo de rabia.  
―Si― dijo inocente.  
―Korra, debes ser más responsable y comprometida pero…― fue interrumpido por su celular―, un momento.  
Tenzin se alejo un poco para hablar por teléfono mientras que Korra agradeció por un momento de paz antes del gran sermón que se le venía encima.  
―Lo siento pero debo marcharme a una reunión muy importante. Pero estate segura de que no te libraras tan fácil mente de mí. Nos veremos pronto― dijo dando medía vuelta agitando su túnica.  
―Como me salvé― suspiro aliviada―, ahora es momento de dar una pequeña vueltita― sonrió frotando sus manos.

* * *

Asami respiró hondo, debía calmarse y ser directa al consejo. Todo pendía de un hilo. Se encontraba en frente a unas grandes puertas que de pronto se abrieron para darle paso.  
―Ya estamos todos. Que comience la reunión― habló una voz gruesa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

* * *

―Como ya deben de haberse enterado han hurtado de mi habitación el proyecto― habló Asami seriamente.  
―Lo sabemos a la perfección― habló Iroh.  
―Yo se que el plazo está marcado…― intentó continuar.  
―No podemos hacer nada mas ―le interrumpió Kuvira inexpresiva como siempre―, si hiciéramos excepciones, siquiera por ti que eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tendríamos que hacerlas por todos.  
―Y de ninguna manera podríamos hacer eso. Dejar de lado las reglas significaría un caos inminente― dijo Unalaq.

El consejo era integrado por cuatro personas, cada una director o directora de un Sector Elemental. La Directora del Sector Tierra era Kuvira, una dura y severa directora encargada de representar al Reino Tierra. Kuvira no tenía tiempo para chistes o idioteces. Su tiempo era algo preciado y odiaba que lo desperdiciaran, pero lo más preciado para ella era su Reino y quería a toda costa volverlo a sus años de gloria como Imperio, costara lo que costara.  
Por otro lado estaba Unalaq, Director del Sector Agua representante de las Tribus Norte y Sur, un hombre que parecía poseedor de un increíble autocontrol y fuerte lazo con el mundo Espiritual tras años de haber estudiado todo lo relacionado a ello en busca de una mejor preparación para el futuro Jefe Tribal.  
Iroh, hijo del Señor del Fuego Izumi, representaba al Sector Fuego. Era un duro pero amable, con las enseñanzas de su madre, una mujer excepcional, se había ganado la fama de ser paciente y sensato al momento de tomar decisiones siempre pensando en el futuro y lo que esto conlleva, justo como su madre al mando de la Nación del Fuego.  
Y último pero muy importante se encontraba Tenzin, ultimo maestro Aire y Director del mismo sector. La descripción de él podría ser bastante cambiante dependiendo de quién esté a su alrededor, sus hijos lograban sacarlo de quicio muy fácilmente, mientras que estaba en su horario de trabajo o con algún estudiante era un hombre sereno, inteligente y paciente, con Pema, su esposa, podía relajarse a gusto con la mujer que amaba, pero había pequeñas excepciones donde perdía la cordura y explotaba, estos serían sus hermanos y una joven un poquito problemática.  
―Pero debemos tener en cuenta de que no ha habido un retraso o irresponsabilidad de parte de Asami, alguien ha robado todo su trabajo―Tenzin habló defendiéndola al instante.  
Y hubo a quienes eso no le agrado para nada. Pero a Tenzin, a él no le agradaban para nada Kuvira o Unalaq, siempre aplastando y haciendo lo mejor para ellos sin pensar en el bien común. Asami era una chica que daba todo su potencial y nunca le había fallado al consejo, podrían haber tenido un poco mas de consideración.  
―Yo creo que Asami siempre ha cumplido con todas sus responsabilidades a tiempo y con excelentes resultados. Debería tener aunque fuera un poco de nuestro apoyo y ayuda ¿No lo creen?―dijo Iroh mirando al consejo.  
El consejo se encontraba en el centro de los Cuatro Elementos como símbolo del equilibrio entre los cuatro Sectores. Un gran escritorio en forma de media luna se encontraba en el centro, en el extremo derecho se encontraba Asami representante de todos los estudiantes, en el extremo opuesto se ubicaba Tenzin. Luego de Tenzin seguía Unalaq, a la Izquierda de Unalaq se sentaba Kuvira. Y entre medio de Kuvira y Asami se encontraba Iroh.  
―Entendemos. Asami ―le habló―, entiende nuestra situación, a nuestro cargo se encuentra todo un sector. No podemos tomar todo a la ligera.  
Unalaq la estaba irritando. Y Asami con toda sutileza y encantos, que poseía, mas su gran inteligencia decidió contradecirlo 'amablemente'.  
―Con el mas debido respeto, esto no es a la ligera, yo Asami Sato represento a los estudiantes de Cuatro Elementos, y mi proyecto significaba un cambio que revolucionaría Ciudad República ―si no era el mundo―, pero alguien se atrevió a invadir mi privacidad, que de por si es un delito grave, y aun mas se atrevió a robar mis planos. ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente para demostrar que nos algo "a la ligera"?― dijo con una sonrisa.  
Unalaq se sintió humillado, pero no demostró su rabia enfrente a todos. Debía aprender de Kuvira, impasible y tranquila se erguía en su asiento demostrando completo control sobre la situación.  
―Esta bien ―Kuvira se digno de hablar―, a mi parecer es necesario otorgarle más tiempo. Una semana será tiempo suficiente ¿No es así?― dijo dirigiéndose a Asami.  
_¿Una semana? ¿¡Una Semana!? Eso fue lo que me llevo hacer los bocetos iníciales.  
_―¡Kuvira!― escupió Iroh indignado._  
_―¿Crees que eso es suficiente?― habló molesto Tenzin.  
Incluso para otros tipos de proyectos el plazo mínimo era de dos semanas.  
―No se preocupe Director Tenzin, Director Iroh, me encargare de hacer los mejores planos que hayan visto en su vida― dijo mirando a Kuvira y Unalaq desafiante y con una sonrisa.  
―Entonces doy por terminada esta reunión― sentenció Iroh golpeando el estrado. 

* * *

Si lo se. Es demasiado poco pero preferí al menos adelantar un poquito para no dejarlos colgados demasiado tiempo. ¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

* * *

Suspiró aliviada alejándose de la sala de reuniones. Ella y su tonto orgullo se había comprometido a terminar en una semana. ¡Una semana! Vaya que sería un trabajo duro, pero nada era imposible para ella.  
―Ja ―rió con su ego inflado―, es momento de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

―Es momento de ponerse a trabajar― dijo Korra saliendo del Sector Aire.  
Asami "estaba descansando" mientras ella trataba de recolectar información. Sin darse cuenta por estar perdida en sus pensamientos debió haber atravesado todo el Sector Agua hasta dar con el Sector Tierra. Frente a ella se erguía monumentalmente una hermosa estatua del Avatar Kyoshi. Pintada y decorada señalaba que definitivamente te encontrabas en el sector tierra. Estaba bellamente pintada, vestía su traje tradicional de guerrera y sus armas más el típico maquillaje que daba un toque femenino a las feroces guerreras. Mientras que observaba aquel monumento unos estruendosos sonidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente corrió hasta de donde provenían, parecía que se desataba una gran batalla pero al llegar más adentro del Sector se topó con algo que no esperaba. La Arena del Pro-Control. Dos muchachos, un maestro fuego luchaba contra un maestro tierra. El maestro fuego se movía veloz y hábilmente mientras que el maestro tierra tenía movimientos algo torpes pero no se quedaba atrás. El gimnasio era realmente enorme y en una costado se encontraba la arena hexagonal con las cuerdas a sus costados y los tres anillos en cada mitad. Korra solo había escuchado del pro-control en la radio o por otras personas. Estaba maravillada con él, amaba el pero control, y era genial que el Instituto tuviera una Arena, no era tan grande como una profesional pero con esta bastaba. Festejo con sus brazos y pegando uno que otro brinco, por supuesto conteniéndose. Observó con determinación la batalla hasta que llego el final. El maestro fuego arrojó varias llamaradas hasta acorralar al otro maestro contra las riendas donde con un último golpe lo arrojo fuera de la Arena.  
―Eso fue ¡asombroso!― gritó asombrada.  
El maestro fuego ayudo a reincorporar al otro maestro. Korra sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó emocionada.  
―Estuvieron geniales.  
El maestro fuego solo la ignoró seriamente marchándose, Korra lo notó. Ofendida y enojada con él, le hizo muecas.  
―¿Qué le sucede?― preguntó molesta.  
―Disculpa a mi hermano, últimamente no está de buen humor― se disculpó.  
Aquel maestro tierra era de complexión musculosa, su cabello era negro y rizado mientras que sus ojos eran verdes. Vestía el clásico uniforme de maestro tierra en el pro-control y su cara infantil le daba un aire gracioso.  
―Si… no pasa nada ―dijo olvidándolo―. Mi nombre es Korra.  
―Mucho gustó Korra. Yo soy Bolín ― dijo acentuando el "Yo".  
Korra rió por su manera de hablar, pero fue sorprendida por un pequeño animal rojizo bastante peludo que corrió entre medio de sus pies hasta llegar al hombro de Bolín. Él solo pudo reír al ver la cara de Korra.  
―No pasa nada, solo es Pabu, mi amigo.  
Pabu era un Huron de Fuego, su pelaje era de un tono carmesí encendido, su esponjosa cola era casi tan larga como su cuerpo, su cuello era largo y su cara se asemejaba a la de un hurón.  
―Es muy bonito… creo  
―Y bueno… Korra. ¿Qué te trae a la arena de pro-control?  
―Estaba caminando y de pronto llegue hasta aquí. ¡Amo el pro-control y estuviste genial!  
―Gracias ―dijo riendo algo avergonzado por el comentario―, nunca te había visto por aquí.  
―Si, lo sé. Llegue hace poco y estaba dando una vuelta.  
La cara de Bolín cambio de expresión, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro. Korra lo miró nerviosa.  
―¿Qué sucede?― preguntó dudando si había hecho bien.  
―Ya lo veras.  
A los minutos Korra se encontraba vistiendo un traje de pro-control de maestro agua.  
―¿Estas lista? No tengas miedo, seré suave contigo por ser una principiante― decía Bolín confiado en sus habilidades.  
―Si ―dijo Korra riéndose―, pero no te preocupes por mí, hazlo por ti.  
―Wow, me gusta lo ruda que eres. Entonces ¡Comencemos!  
Bolín lanzó de una pata un disco hacia Korra, el cual ella evito como si nada. Bolín se sorprendió y apresuró el ritmo. Esta vez fueron tres discos, lazó uno de una patada y dos con sus puños directo al torso de Korra, pero ella de una voltereta los esquivó y en cuanto tocó el suelo arrojó una ráfaga de agua que tomó desprevenido a Bolín lo arrojó contra las cuerdas. Korra sonrió ante la incredibilidad de Bolín antes de arrojarlo fuera de la Arena con una última ráfaga de agua.  
―Korra eso fue… ―dijo atónito― ¡INCREIBLE!  
―Gracias.  
―No pensé que fueras tan buena― dijo acercándose.  
―No es para tanto ―dijo con su ego un poco inflado.  
En ese momento escucho el sonido del gran reloj de ciudad república marcando las doce del mediodía.  
―Es tarde, debo irme― habló saliendo corriendo.  
―¡Fue un gusto conocerte Korra― gritó viendo como se alejaba saludándola con su mano.

* * *

El estudio de Asami era un caos, o al menos eso podía ser para todos, excepto ella, ella sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa, herramienta, plano, y prototipo en su taller. Era imposible que al trabajar las cosas quedaran ordenadas así que ya estaba acostumbrada. El olor a aceite se mezclaba con el aire. Vestía su traje de mecánica que constaba tan solo de unos jeans de tiro alto, una musculosa blanca y sus lentes protectores y su cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo para que no le molestara durante el trabajo pesado. Estaba trabajando en un prototipo, su ropa se encontraba sucia y manchada de grasa y aceite. En su estudio que se encontraba dentro de aquel galpón que también usaba de estacionamiento, se encontraban otros de sus planos y prototipos no tan importantes como eran los que habían sido hurtados, sus herramientas favoritas y todo lo necesario.  
Habían pasado unas horas desde la reunión y aunque fuera extraño la única manera de relajarse para ella era trabajando. Y de hecho estaba trabajando en el prototipo de su proyecto KA13, porque aunque sus planos hubieran sido robados aquel prototipo brillaba en la oscuridad como su última esperanza. La empresa Sato por fin volvía a sus años de gloria, no podía permitirse caer en la decadencia nuevamente. No, por mas que la golpearan y aplastaran no fallaría. Estaba decidida. Sobre su camilla de mecánica y su mano derecha, una llave inglesa, trabajaba en el KA13, cuando su reloj sonó.  
―¡Ay no! ―dijo saliendo rápidamente de abajo del KA13― lo olvidé por completo.  
Se puso de pie y se encamino a toma una ducha.

* * *

Korra había salido disparada del gimnasio pero ¿A dónde? Si no tenía la mínima idea de donde se encontraba el comedor, así que se detuvo donde dos niños estaban jugando a las afueras del Sector Aire.  
―Hola niños― se inclinó para quedar a su altura― ¿Me podrían decir dónde queda la cafetería?  
Eran dos niños vestidos con trajes en tonos amarillos y naranjas, una era una niña de unos siete años, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en dos rodetes y dos mechones pequeños enmarcaban su rostro. Su piel era bastante clara y sus ojos grises eran hermosos. Luego estaba un niño, al igual que su hermana era de tez blanca pero no tenía cabello, parecía de unos cinco años, sus cejar eran bastante grandes y le goteaba la nariz.  
―¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Qué vas a comer? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres niño o niña?― preguntó la niña.  
Korra jamás había escuchado hacer tantas preguntas tan rápido, quedo perpleja.  
―Que preguntas tontas ―dijo el niño de pie dándole la espalda a Korra y señalándola― es obvio que es un chico.  
―Un momento ―dijo tomando al niño por la cabeza― ¡Yo soy una chica!  
―Pues que mala eres siendo una niña― dijo el niño.  
―Ikki, Meelo ¿Qué hacen?― le interrogó una niña.  
Detrás de Korra apareció otra niña, ella era más grande tal vez de unos diez años, su cabello castaño le llegaba por los hombros y era muy parecida a sus otros dos hermanos aunque sus ojos eran de un color marrón.  
―Nada Jinora, solo jugábamos― se excusó Ikki encogiéndose de hombros.  
―SI, todo calmado aquí― dijo Meelo aun siendo sostenido por Korra.  
―Claroo, como siempre― dijo irónica.  
―No te preocupes ―dijo Korra soltando a Meelo―, lo les preguntaba donde quedaba la cafetería.  
―Ah, entre el sector Fuego y Aire, muy cerca de aquí― dijo señalándole por donde debía ir.  
―Muchas gracias Jinora. Te debo una. Mi nombre es Korra―dijo y salió corriendo.  
―Un momento―dijo dejando de sacudir su mano― ¿Korra? Mi padre estaba buscándote.  
Pero era demasiado tarde ya no estaba.

* * *

―Llegue―dijo Asami entrando por las grandes puertas de la cafetería, ese día era extraño, no había muchas personas así que sería fácil encontrarla, pero Korra aun no llegaba. Buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró, era raro, Korra era quien la había invitado, no se hubiera olvidado ¿verdad?  
Se sentó en una mesa vacía a esperarla para ir a comprar el almuerzo. Pasaron diez minutos y ni rastro de ella.  
―Yo se que vendrá― dijo para sí misma.  
Y como acabó de decir eso alguien depositó sobre la mesa dos bandejas y sin ver quien sintió unos brazos abrazarla, que hizo que se sintiera bien, eran suaves y cálidos pero a la vez contorneados y marcados.  
―¡Asami! Te encontré ―dijo de manera infantil.  
Tal como un niño jugando a las escondidas.  
―Korra, llegaste― dijo tomando sus abrazos entre su manos.  
―Por supuesto que sí, yo te invite a almorzar. No me lo perdería por nada.  
Korra se separó y sentó a su lado. Mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que de pronto también se formo en los labios de Asami.  
―Gracias ―dijo por el almuerzo.  
―Nah, no agradezcas. Aquí la comida no es tan cara.  
Pero Asami no lo decía por eso, sino por el hecho de estar almorzando con ella. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no almorzaba con alguien más. Todas las personas que conocía eran falsas y pretenciosas, y si no querían algo más que su amistad. Con Korra ya no se sentía tan sola.  
Comenzaron a comer y entre medio de charlas y risas sintió la mano de Korra en su mejilla.  
―Tienes una mancha aquí―dijo limpiándola con su pulgar― tenías.  
Su corazón se acelero y sin pensarlo giro su rostro.  
"Espero que no me haya visto sonrojar"  
Debió haber sido el estar sin contacto humano por mucho tiempo, por eso se sentía tan raro estar con otras personas más allá de lo profesional, pensaba Asami.  
―¿Y cómo estuvo tu mañana? ―le preguntó Korra.  
―Bastante bien, tuve una reunión a primera hora y conseguí un plazo de una semana, luego de eso estuve en mi taller o estudio, como quieras llamarlo.  
―Eso no es mucho tiempo― dijo algo desilusionada.  
―No te preocupes, ¿Cómo estuvo la tuya?  
―Emmm…  
Recordó su altercado a primera hora, eso no podía decírselo, su encuentro con Lin y Tenzin tampoco era muy bueno.  
―Practiqué pro-control. Y estuvo genial  
―Estupendo. Me encanta el pro-control. ¿Entraras al equipo?  
―¿El instituto tiene equipo?  
―Si, los Hurones de Fuego.  
―No se…―dijo dudosa.  
―Vamos. Estoy segura de que serán una de las mejores.  
Korra no podía pedir mejores palabras de aliento.  
―Esta bien. ¡Entrare!  
Ambas rieron.  
Todos en la cafetería hablaban acerca de esas dos. Asami Sato riendo y desayunado junto a otra chica. Eso si era extraño, comúnmente siempre estaba sola y si estaba con otras personas era lo más profesional y educada posible. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. 

* * *

.  
.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días. Y en esos cuatro días Korra había logrado evitar a Tenzin, y en parte también agradecía que muchas veces estuviera ocupado, así no tendría tiempo para buscarla. Al ser Pema la encargada de los dormitorios se había detenido a hablar muchas veces con ella. Era una persona dulce y dedicada a sus seres queridos, también era una esposa y madre devota, cuatro hijos, cuatro hijos había criado y uno de ellos era Meelo ¡Meelo! Eso sí que era algo de admirar. Gracias a Pema podría averiguar los horarios de Tenzin para evitarlo, además de disfrutar pasar tiempo con ella.  
Korra ya había comenzado sus clases mientras que Asami se había concentrado tanto en su trabajo, que solo salía de su taller para ir a algunas clases y dormir. Korra comenzaba a preocuparse al igual que Lin. Así que a la hora del almuerzo Lin le permitía escabullirse para llevarle el almuerzo. Y aquí estamos, Korra entró al taller por la puerta trasera. Estaba todo iluminado y se escuchaban el martillar contra el acero. Tenía una sola hora para estar con ella luego debía volver a las aburridas clases. Llego hasta donde estaba Asami, pero ella no se había percatado de que estaba ahí. Así que dejo el almuerzo sobre una pequeña mesa a un costado y se acercó sigilosamente con una cara de picardía propia de ella. De puntitas de pie se acerco sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, Asami seguía trabajando. Vestía su ropa de trabajo, la musculosa, sus jeans, lentes y guantes. Korra sin darse cuenta se fue deteniendo absorta en su silueta, observando desde su hermoso y sedoso cabello azabache como la misma noche, su piel delicada y blanca al igual que una hoja del más delicado papel hasta sus largas y bellas piernas.  
La única distracción que tenía era Korra, ella era tan divertida y amable, pero tenía un poder sobre ella. En cuanto Korra se acercaba a ella lograba desconectarse de su trabajo, de sus problemas, de todo aquello que la agobiara y era capaz de relajarse y divertirse. Y ahora que lo pensaba, desde que su madre ya no se encontraba a su lado aquello no había sucedido, no hasta conocer a Korra.  
Korra seguía absorta en Asami y sus pensamientos. Cualquiera que viera a la joven pensaría que era una escuálida cuatro ojos, tan frágil como el más delicado cristal pero todos sabemos que no está ni cerca de ser eso. No, no es como todos creen, que por ser de una familia privilegiada se es feliz. Asami sufrió durante toda su vida, se endureció y fortaleció, pero aun a pesar de todo sigue siendo cálida y amable con todo aquel que lo necesite.  
Korra podía ver los corazones de las personas y el de Asami lo vieras por donde lo vieras estaba cubierto de cicatrices y suturas, incluso tenía heridas abiertas que seguían sangrando.  
―¿Korra?― le llamaba Asami.  
No se había percatado de que Asami la había notado, ni que se había puesto de pie ni que hacía rato la estaba llamando.  
―S-si― tartamudeo nerviosa.  
La sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas generando un sonrojo que intentó rápidamente disimular.  
―Hola Asami, yo… yo te traje el almuerzo, debes estar hambrienta ¿comemos? ¿Quieres comer conmigo? ¿Digo juntas? ¿o sola? No hay problema.  
Típico de ella, hablaba hasta más rápido que Ikki cuando estaba tan nerviosa. Su autoestima se fue por los suelos. O así estaba hasta que escucho la hermosa risa de su amiga.  
―Me encantaría comer contigo―dijo en un tono tan dulce.  
Korra quedó pasmada, mirándola sorprendida pero rápidamente sonrió dando un sí. Mientras Korra aprontaba el almuerzo Asami fue hasta el baño para asearse. Habiendo terminado de alistar todo para el almuerzo algo llamó su atención y sin pensar en las consecuencias con su sonrisita se acerco al KA13.  
―¿Qué será esto?― susurró para si. Se asemejaba a una especie de cubo de casi su altura pero a la vez se asemejaba a un motor con muchas cañerías. Comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes, como un niño con un juguete nuevo.  
Asami al terminar la vio allí ensimismada en el prototipo y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
―¿Qué estas haciendo?― dijo asustándola.  
―¡Woah! ―dijo sorprendida tropezando.  
Asami intentó atraparla pero fue en vano, amabas cayeron al suelo. Asami se encontraba encima de Korra frente a frente, intercambiaron miradas por un momento y luego estallaron en una misma carcajada. Luego del momento de ocio fueron hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa a un costado, capaz aquel taller no era el más bonito, el más organizado ni el más limpio pero eso no importaba.

* * *

―Tsss… tsss― chistaba un encapuchado.  
Era un callejón oscuro donde se encontraba. Vestía una gabardina marrón y un sobrero del mismo color. Se acercó disimuladamente hacía el encapuchado.  
―¿Jefa Lin?― preguntó el encapuchado.  
Se golpeó el rostro y lentamente se lo refregó.  
―¿Que parte de 'sin nombres' no entienden? No es muy difícil seguir simples reglas. Bueno, prosigamos. ¿Qué averiguaron?  
―Esa noche en el campus se encontraban solo los guardias estipulados aunque…― se acercó para susurrar― escuchamos rumores que unos guardias del sector Tierra estaban fuera lugar, pero al mismo tiempo hubo un fallo de seguridad de un estudiante.  
Aquel infiltrado era un muchacho joven de ojos y cabello negro, por supuesto de confianza de Lin, nadie trabajaría con ella sin antes tener su confianza.  
―¿Algo más?  
―Si, hemos notado que últimamente la Señorita Sato ha hecho amistad con una nueva estudiante y como nos pidió intentamos averiguar todo hacer de ella, pero fue imposible. Lo único que averiguamos es su nombre, tiene 16 años y proviene del polo Sur, toda la demás información es inaccesible, o al menos para nosotros.  
Eso le llamó la atención, a simplemente solo parecía una chica algo problemática, pero nada más extravagante que eso ¿sería tan importante como para que no haiga ni una más mínima fuga de información?  
―Buen trabajo. _Debo volver al pantano, las lianas me esperan.  
―Si, hay trabajo por moldear.  
_Tomaron direcciones opuestas como totales desconocidos que solo cruzan miradas accidentalmente para volver a sus labores.

* * *

―¿Cómo haces?― refunfuñó Korra haciendo puchero.  
―Lo siento Korra― sonrió.  
Luego de terminar sus almuerzos, Korra la sorprendió con un juego de Pai Sho. A Korra le había enseñado su padre al igual que a su contrincante, pero digamos que al momento de aprender, Korra se encontraba en su 'etapa rebelde' y no lograba mantenerse concentrada por un largo tiempo en una única cosa. Era ya la tercera partida seguida que perdía, Asami era realmente buena. Miró la hora, cuando se divertía junto a ella el tiempo se pasaba volando.  
―Grrr… ―gruñó Korra.  
―Gruño, gruño. ―le sonrió Asami tratando de animarle―. Ya es la hora.  
Como todos los días cuando la hora llegaba Korra hacia sus berrinches como una pequeña niña.  
―No es justo… ―refunfuñó―, quisiera quedarme contigo hasta tarde. Casi ni te veo.  
―Te prometo que será solo por esta semana. Esta noche te recompensare, saldremos a pasear al centro de la ciudad.  
―¿En serio? ¡Asami eres la mejor!―dijo festejando.  
―Y dime, ¿tienes alguna amiga o amigo? Ah y casi se me olvida, Tenzin quiere verte.  
―Uuuhhh ―dijo poniéndose nerviosa―, emm… amigos, amigos, amigos no tengo, solo de vista ―rió nerviosa―y acerca de Tenzin, prefiero esperar por los regaños un poco más.  
―Korra, deberías hacer amigos, te hará bien.  
―Con una amiga como tú no necesito ninguna otra. Además…no quiero que te ofendas pero la gente de aquí parece muy llena de humos y eso no me gusta para nada. Así que prefiero mantenerme alejada a terminar a los golpes.  
―Cariño, me alegra que te dieras cuanta ―eso sorprendió a Korra.  
―Pero pensé que eran tus amigos.  
―Yo no tenía amigos antes de ti. Aquí son todos niños ricos los que dirigen y aplastan a los de clase media y baja. Eso me disgusta completamente, y cuando lo deje en claro se alejaron de mi lado, cosa que no me molesto en lo absoluto.  
Korra había temido llegar a ofenderla, ella sabía que Asami no era de esa manera pero capaz sus amigos sí. Ahora tenía un peso menos. Pero como decía su madre todo a su debido tiempo.  
―Korra ―musitó.  
―Si lo sé. Oh, antes de que me olvide hoy ire al sector Tierra a enlistarme al equipo 'Los Hurones De Fuego'  
―Y cada vez que estés en un partido yo seré tu fan Nº1  
―Pero solo mía, así todos se pondrán celoso.  
―Claro.  
Rieron al mismo tiempo  
―Antes de que me digas algo más me iré a clases. Lin debe estar esperándome ―llorisqueó un poco.  
―Si, dile gracias de mi parte.  
―¿Por qué siempre es tan… tan Linezca?  
―'Linezca' ― no pudo evitar reír por la nueva palabra.  
―Si, digo… ya sabes, tú me entiendes.  
―Si, si lo hago.  
Luego de estar un rato hablando Korra se marchó sin ganas de hacerlo. Asami continuó trabajando en su proyecto KA13 como usualmente.

* * *

_De vuelta a clases ¿Quién fue el genio que las invento? Me gustaría poder conocerlo para darle las gracias en persona.  
_Estaba tan concentrada en su mente que no tonó cuando chocó con alguien haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
―Lo siento ―se disculpó tan pronto pudo.  
―Tks, deberías ver por donde caminas idiota.  
―Lo siento, porque al parecer tu si ibas bien concentrado ―dijo irónica.  
La tensión aumentaba, el chico se puso de pie e intercambiaron miradas fulminantes.  
―Yo te conozco eres el antipático hermano de Bolín. El Señor 'Soy muy cool para quedarme hablando con otras personas'  
―Discúlpame si no tengo tiempo para personas como tú.  
Eso no fue buena idea, eso solo logró ponerla más furiosa.  
―¿A qué te refieres con personas como yo?  
―A personas descorteces y brutas.  
―Ay, porque tú eres lo mas cortes y delicado posible. Así que te llamare Princesito. ¿Quiere un poco de té Señorito Princesito o capaz que lustre sus botas?― dijo pinchándolo con su dedo en el pecho.  
Realmente había logrado sacar de sus casillas a Korra y no parecía que eso terminaría muy bien.  
―¿Korra?  
Escuchó a lo lejos y un escalofrió la recorrió haciéndola olvidar su enojo.  
―¡Diablos, es Tenzin! Debo irme― y como dijo eso dejo solo una nube con su forma.  
―Vaya que es una idiota― dijo el chico aun molesto.  
―¡Korra!― la llamaba molesto Tenzin―, se ha vuelto a escapar, la próxima no será tan fácil.  
Dijo al llegar al lado del chico, pero no había ni rastro de Korra.  
―Mejor vuelvo al trabajo― dijo Tenzin resignado y se marchó.

* * *

―Tengo que ponerme toda chula. Asami me sacara a pasar esta noche― decía confianzuda.  
Eran las siete, Asami un no llegaría hasta dentro de un rato así que se relajaría tomando una ducha. Tomo sus cosa y se dirigió hasta el baño. Al llegar se topó que aun no arreglaban la puerta que asombrosamente tubo fallas de construcción. No pudo evitar reír al recordar cómo había sido esa falla de construcción. Entró al cubículo y solo dejo que el agua cálida recorriera y relajara todo su cuerpo, y sin darse cuenta se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Flashback

―Bueno chicos esta clase será acerca de orientación sexual, y todo comienza con una pregunta simple ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una persona heterosexual y una persona homosexual?  
Kya la profesora era algo parecido, como decirlo ¿hippie? aunque no le gustaba ese término era lo más similar.  
Muchos de los estudiantes dieron sus opiniones. Algunas sencillas, otras muy ignorante y otras bastantes complejas, pero Kya solo mantenía su sonrisa.  
―Pues la verdad es que todas las respuestas están mal. No existe diferencia alguna. Son personas normales, que sienten amor por otra. ¿Es eso acaso algo raro o de otro planeta? ¡No! El amor surge de muchas maneras, porque cuando se trata del amor nada está escrito. Incluso ustedes que se creen 100% heterosexuales, si ese fuera el caso, podrían enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo, porque no hay barreras.

* * *

¿Por qué pensaba en eso? No le dio importancia y continuo con su ducha.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

* * *

Korra se había puesto su pantalón de cargo 'femenino', el cual era su favorito de un color verde aceituna, una musculosa blanca junto a su chaleco de mezclilla azul algo gastado. La única opinión que importaba era la de ella y su opinión era que lucía realmente bien, así que su autoestima estaba por las nubes. Su cabello seguía como siempre y calzaba unos tennis blancos. Y en su brazo derecho estaba su brazalete que no se lo sacaba por nada en el mundo. Así que ya lista se sentó en la sala a esperarla. Tardaba demasiado, aunque para Korra tardar demasiado eran más de 5 minutos. SI que era realmente muy mala esperando. Los libros no era sus preferidos, pero eso no fue de importancia para echarle un vistazo a los de aquella biblioteca que estaba que desbordaba de ellos. Tomó el primero que le llamó la atención, era uno negro con bordes rojos. "The Hope" leyó, y antes de siquiera poder echarle una miradita la puerta detrás de sí se abrió.  
―¿Korra?  
Pero Asami no logró verla así que se adentró en la oscura habitación, fue a encender las luces cuando alguien la tomó por sorpresa.  
―¿Quién osa entrar en mis tierras?― gruñó engruesando su voz.  
Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Asami no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse e intentar escapar de ella.  
―Ko… Korra…― trataba de hablar entre risas pero Korra no se detenía.  
―Este será tu castigo― rió maléficamente.  
―Veo que se divierten― habló un tercero encendiendo las luces.  
Ambas se tensaron y separaron, incluso leves rubores se asomaron es sus mejillas por la vergüenza.  
Ya que al fin alguien había encendido las luces, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera una de las dos y no Lin, pudo ver bien a Asami. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, su usual chaqueta roja y negra desprendida y debajo una hermosa blusa blanca. Mientras que su largo y ondulado cabello oscuro caía libre por su espalda y un mechón enmarcaba el lado derecho de su rostro. Ella nunca usaba maquillaje y no quería saber nada de él, pero a Asami, A ella le caía de maravilla, con solo un poco se veía como una princesa. Repentinamente a su mente vino la idea de que estaba hermosa y radiante. Eso era normal ¿verdad? Claro que sí, eran solo cumplidos.  
―¿Qué quieres Lin?― dijo irritada Korra.  
―Esa no es manera de tratar a los mayores ―dijo socarronamente.  
―¿Sucedió algo Lin?― preguntó preocupada Asami.  
Lin nunca se aparecía por su habitación en horarios de trabajo, en los últimos años había sido bastante estricta con eso. Aunque eso era un poco doloroso entendía la razón, y solo decidió aceptarlo.  
―No, solo quería hablar con Korra un momento.  
―Yo no hice nada, no puedes probarlo ―se puso a la defensiva.  
―No te… ¿preocupes? ―dijo extrañada al parecer estaba bastante acostumbrada a meterse en líos―. Okey, por ahora todo está bien. Solo quiero charlar.  
―Ja, ¿tu? ¿Solo charlar? Veamos a donde nos lleva esto.  
―Mientras ustedes dos hablan yo iré a buscar algo.  
Lin y Korra se fueron al pasillo.  
―Así que dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
―Quiero la verdad ¿Quién eres tú?― dijo seriamente.  
Korra cambió su expresión, sus músculos se tensaron y su ceño se frunció.  
―¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
―No hay una sola fuga de información acerca de ti, ni siquiera para mí, la directora de la seguridad. No eres alguien común y corriente. Tu beca no fue por simple azar o selección metodica, fue otorgada especialmente para ti, cuando nunca antes había sucedido para la tribu del Sur  
¿Cómo responderle todo eso a la terca Lin sin decir nada comprometedor? ¿Cómo saldría de esta?  
―Korra, se hace tarde… ¿Siguen hablando todavía?―dijo cerrando la habitación.  
Asami había interrumpido en el momento justo. Y no podía estar más agradecida por ella. Una sonrisa irónica adornó los labios de Korra, que desagradó a Lin y confundió a Asami.  
―No, ya terminamos ―la tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr―. Nos vemos Lin, se nos hace tarde.  
―¡Korra, vuelve aquí!― gritó furiosa.  
Pero antes de poder hacer algo ya estaban dentro del ascensor.  
―Maldición ― dijo furiosa propinándole un golpe a la pared.

* * *

―Es momento de divertirnos.  
Luego de huir de Lin, Korra no sabía hacia dónde ir, pero vaya que Asami sí. Recientemente había llegado una feria a la ciudad. Al igual que todos los años se quedaba durante todo un mes. Con sus grandes atracciones, juegos, puestos y amables personas se encontraba siempre repleto, desde abrir hasta cerrar.  
―Ven ―le tomó por sorpresa su mano―, ese puesto de allí se ve genial.  
Korra la condujo hasta un llamativo puesto, donde la atracción era que aquel que llenara por completo el globo de la foca-oso ganaría uno de los premios.  
Mientras que Korra sostenía su mano sintió una extraña sensación. Hablando correctamente siempre que estaba junto a Korra se sentía extraña y con extraña se refería a sentirse bien. Durante toda su vida estuvo sola, vivió sin cariño, sin alguien que sintiera real preocupación por ella, sin un ser querido a su lado. Luego de la pérdida de su madre su padre quedó devastado, cayó en la depresión y aunque tratara de evitarlo ver a Asami era demasiado doloroso para él, le recordaba demasiado a su amada Yasuko. Dejándola a cargo de otras personas, contratando a los mejores profesores y entrenadores personales se decidió a forjar a una mujer exitosa, fuerte que se supiera valer por si misma sin la ayuda de nadie más. Tras la traición de su padre, el apellido Sato cayó en decadencia y desprestigió recayendo sobre sus jóvenes hombros toda una empresa sumergida en el abismo. Viéndose obligada a restaurar su honor por sí misma. Una vida bastante normal para una joven de 18 años. El amor, el cariño, la amistad se volvieron lejanos y obsoletos con el tiempo. La soledad la recubrió como la nieve cubre todo en el frio invierno. Pero Korra llegó eventualmente al igual que lo hace la primavera, cálida y llena de vida a remover la fría nieve.  
―Mira Asami, es un perro-oso polar al igual que Naga. Lo ganaré para ti― habló decidida.  
Y trajo de vuelta a Asami al mundo real.  
―No es nece…  
―Por supuesto que sí ―la interrumpió con una sonrisa―, yo quiero ganarlo para ti. Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Y sin poder hacer o decir nada Korra estampó los 5 Yuanes sobre el puesto tomando una pistola. Comenzó a llenar el globo con el chorro de agua pero justo al final al agua comenzó a disminuir la presión. Eso no era normal y nada justo, el puesto estaba trucado. Korra miró al viejo del puesto, quien sonrió ladinamente, y si ya de por si Korra estaba malhumorada eso fue la gota que sobrepaso el vaso. Utilizando su control aumentó la presión del agua llenando el globo y haciéndolo reventar ganando el juego. El viejo boquiabierto no podía creerlo.

―Llevaré el perro-oso polar, por favor―dijo burlona.  
―Aquí tienes― dijo de mala gana.  
―Gracias.  
Korra volteó a verla obteniendo una sonría tan sincera y bonita que la confundió tanto.  
―Ten.  
Korra estaba esperando que agarrara el premio pero recibió otra cosa en su lugar. Un gran abrazo.  
―Korra… gracias… en serio.  
Quedó en blanco, los brazos de Asami pasaban por detrás de su nuca, el muñeco se encontraba entre medio de las dos pero aun así no importó, podía sentir su calor.  
Korra causaba tantas sensaciones en ella, ya no se sentía sola, en cambio se sentía querida. Korra increíblemente en solo unos días se había convertido en su primera amiga. Pero sabía que son solo era su primera amiga, era su mejor amiga, ella no era estúpida, sabía cuando una persona era sincera y honesta. También podía ver en sus ojos sus intenciones, pero más allá de su intuición algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar ciegamente en Korra.  
―Asami ―correspondió su abrazo gratamente―, no es nada.  
Luego de aquel momento siguieron paseando por las diferentes atracciones. Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, Korra nunca había visto una y en cuanto supo que allí había si o si tenía que subir. Por supuesto que no fue difícil convencer a su amiga. Luego pasaron a los autitos chocones, y después a la montaña . Korra se sentía como un niño en una dulcería, sus ojos se iluminaban y mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
―¿Y si vam― pero su estomago no la dejó continuar.  
―Al parecer alguien tiene hambre― rió junto con Korra.

―Si ―dijo avergonzada―, ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?  
―Me pareció ver un puesto de brochetas por aquí cerca.  
―¡Bien! Marchemos.  
Mientras se dirigían al puesto charlaban como siempre. Se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, uno que otro animal, diferentes tipos de música, pero mientras que pasaban cerca de un aciano Korra no pudo evitar escuchar lo que este decía.  
―No se pierda esta oportunidad. La casa de la Risa lo aguarda. Y créanme cuando les digo que tiene para ofrecer más de lo que creen.  
Su voz sonaba ¿desafiante? No lo sabía pero había algo en él, algo misterioso y atrayente que te incitaba a entrar.  
―Korra, ¿no te gustaría ir antes a la casa de la Risa?  
Korra realmente tenía hambre, pero no podía negársele, así que aceptó amablemente.  
―Buenas noches. ―Saludó amable Asami―, quisiéramos dos boletos. Por favor.  
―Pero que adorables jovencitas ―sonrió.  
Era un anciano con un ojo loco, una larga y tupida barba, vestía ropas de la nación del fuego y un extraño gorro. Estaba algo incurvado por la edad, se daba por sentado que aquel hombre debía tener más de 80 años. De pie junto a una enorme entrada de colores rojos y verdes y con una enorme sonrisa loca esperaba por clientes.  
―Tu ―dijo pronunciando la u bastante―, luces como alguien que le gusta romper, ¡Así que ten cuidado y no rompas nada!  
Dijo el anciano señalándola a Korra.  
―No se si las personas tienen buen ojo o si eres demasiado predecible ―bromeó Asami.  
―Pero si yo soy una chica educada y pacifica que jamás rompe nada.  
Y como Korra terminó de decir eso tanto Asami como el anciano estallaron a carcajadas. Mientras que Korra solo rechistó.  
―Me agradan, me recuerdan a mi cuando joven, así que serán dos por el precio de una. Solo si no rompen nada, con mi esposa solíamos trabajar juntos hasta sus últimos días, así que esto es lo que la mantiene viva para mí.  
Y de pronto paso de un momento chistoso a una melancólico.  
―No se preocupe venerable, le prometo que no romperemos nada―le aseguró Korra.  
―Bueno, eso espero, pueden pasar.  
Asami pagó estaba vez, 10 yuanes. Entraron y todo se volvió oscuro apenas unas velas por el pasillo en el que caminaban las iluminaban pero de pronto todo se iluminó hasta llegar al centró, una enorme habitación llena de luces de colores, acróbatas, payasos. Era todo muy divertido, caminaron observando los maravillosos trucos, chistes y demás actos pero luego de subir por unas escaleras se toparon con una dama. Vestía ropas blancas y su rostro amable transmitía seguridad. Se acercó a ellas, lentamente pues a simple vista podías observar que era de avanzada edad. Era como un pequeño puesto entre los actos del resto de los demás, que solo costaba de una pequeña mesa redonda y tres sillas.  
―Que bellas jóvenes ¿no les interesaría saber acerca de sus futuros?  
Ningunas de las dos eran muy creyentes en algo como el destino, pero decidieron probar. Estaban allí para disfrutar, no se iban a poner con delicadeces ahora.  
―Yo quisiera saber acerca de mi futuro― dijo Asami.  
―Tomen asiento por favor ―dijo la anciana haciendo lo mismo que ella―. Déjame ver tu mano.  
Asami se la extendió, la piel de la anciana era como la suya, pero la única diferencia era el paso de los años que habían dejado huella en ella.  
Su rostro se suavizó dejando una expresión de compasión.  
―Has tenido una vida difícil, llena de malos momentos y decepción.  
Korra observó en silenció la expresión de sorpresa repentina en su rostro, parecía que la anciana había acertado tocando un punto doloroso en Asami.  
―Pero no pongas esa cara ―le dijo cariñosa―, las lecciones de la vida forjan el carácter, pero a llegado el momento de cambio. A partir de ahora parece que tu vida mejorara notablemente. Solo una cosa más. No todos los días serán días buenos, sino ya no serían buenos.  
Asami no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo había dado en el punto?  
―Yo no muerdo jovencita ―esta vez se dirigió a Korra―, es tu turno.  
Rió nerviosa y extendió su mano.  
―Oh ―dijo al verla―, has tenido una vida común y corriente, pero sabes que no será así para siempre. Debes afrontar quien realmente eres y aceptarte tal cual.  
No, no era posible. No quería escuchar eso, negaba. Necesitaba cambiar de tema ya, hacer otra pregunta.  
―Emm.  
_Estúpido cerebro. Como te encanta dejar de funcionar en los peores momentos.  
_No supo por qué, pero fue como que un déjà vu la incitara a preguntar.  
―¿Y-y que ve acerca de mi futuro amoroso?― preguntó rápidamente.  
―¿Enserio quieres saber eso y no…  
―¡Sí!― contestó nerviosa.  
Nadie podía saber su secreto, en realidad, no quería. No quería. No quería. Se sentía desesperada e insegura de si misma, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que ella era. A su costado alguien fue capaz de ver a través de ella. Lo notó porque Asami entrelazó su mano con la suya en señal de que todo estaría bien. De alguna manera eso logró tranquilizarla. Pero aquel acto de cariño no paso desapercibido por una tercera persona.  
―Si eso quieres saber― continuó la mujer―. Al parecer… tienes gustos extravagantes y finos que aun no has descubierto. Pero si algo puedo decir con seguridad, es que tienes un excelente ojo para escoger a tu pareja. Y vaya que sí.  
La anciana no evitar que se le escapara una carcajada, dejando a nuestras chicas algo confundidas.  
―El destino es incierto, tu lo forjas. Nunca olviden eso.  
Quedaron sin palabras. Era todo tan extraño, pero no de una manera mala.  
Asami miró la hora, ya eran las 9.

―¡Korra! Son la diez. Debemos irnos.  
―Muchas gracias por todo.  
―Si, en serio. Fue un gusto― agradeció Asami.  
―Que les vaya bien. Un gusto― se despidió la anciana.  
―Hasta luego―se despidieron ambas.  
Salieron deprisa del la casa de la risa, encontrándose nuevamente con el anciano.  
―Que les ha parecido.  
Siempre con un aire de paz su voz era como si desprendiera experiencia.  
―Ha estado genial―afirmó sinceramente Korra.  
―SI. Una amable señora de alguna manera a acertado con todos los que nos a dicho.  
Pero no se detuvieron, debían llegar cuanto antes o recibirían una gran reprimenda.  
―Un gustó― dijeron ya a lo lejos.  
―¿Una señora?.. Pero sí…― dijo para sí mismo confundido.

* * *

Mientras corrían pasaron por el puesto de brochetas donde alguien les impidió el paso.  
―¡Korra! ¡Asami! ¿Por qué tan apuradas?―preguntó Bolín.  
Siempre con su aura infantil e inocente, se encontraba junto a Opal comiendo las deliciosas brochetas.  
―Hola Korra, Asami― saludo ella mas cortes que su acompañante.  
―¡Bolín, Opal!― dijo Korra feliz.  
―Hola Bolín, Opal― dijo Asami igual a Opal.  
Bolín Y Korra se miraron uno al otro, esas dos eran muy parecidas.  
―¿Se conocían?― preguntaron los cuatro al unísono.  
Korra preguntó porque tanto Bolín como Opal conocían a Asami. Bolín preguntó porque Opal conocía a Korra. Opal porque Korra conocía a Bolín y Asami porque Korra conocía a Bolín.  
―Korra y yo nos conocimos el día de su llegada. Pema me envió a recibirla― comenzó a explicar Opal.  
―Bolín y yo de la arena de pro control―continuó Korra.  
―Yo conozco a Opal del comité estudiantil y a Bolín… bueno Bolín es el hermano de Mako.

_¿Mako? ¿Será aquel antipático del otro día?_

―¿Mako?  
Korra nunca se guardaba nada. No le importaba preguntar, en lo absoluto.  
―Si… bueno, él fue el que te ignoró el otro día― rió nervioso―, pero ustedes saben, Mako es Mako.  
―No, no lo sé.  
―Mako fue el exnovio de Asami, pero luego el cortó con ella y tiempo pasado― se encogió de hombros.  
Asami y Opal se golpearon el rostro con la palma de sus manos. Bolín sí que no se daba cuenta cuando metía la pata. Y siempre la metía hasta el fondo.  
―¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio saliste con alguien como él?― Korra lo gritó.  
No sabía porque, pero estaba demasiado enojada. ¿Por qué estaba enojada? No lo sabía pero quería una respuesta. Ella no era quien para meterse en su vida, pero quería saberlo.  
―Fue solo un mes. Las cosas no funcionaron y todo acabó― trató de explicárselo lo más claro posible.  
De alguna manera se tranquilizó. Y como su cabeza se enfrió volvió a arder en segundos. Oh por Dios, había hecho una escena. La vergüenza era tanta que pedía a gritos que la tierra la tragara.  
―Ya es tarde chicos. Asami y yo debemos irnos. Nos vemos― saludó velozmente.  
Tomó a Asami del brazo y corrió lo más rápido posible. Asami que apenas pudo reaccionar se despidió ya a una distancia importante.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

* * *

Luego del gran momento en la feria era momento de volver, escabulléndose de Lin ambas lograron llegar hasta la habitación.  
―Estuvo genial― decía Korra sentada en la cama.  
―Sí. Gracias.  
Korra no entendió ese «Gracias» pero no le dio mucha importancia. Asami se aseguró de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas al igual que las ventanas y luego volvió con Korra. Luego de charlar unos minutos de lo bien que pasaron ambas cayeron rendidas ante al cansancio.

* * *

―Es momento―habló para sí mismo.  
Entre la sombras había aguardado muncho tiempo. Colocando sus piezas en los lugares perfectos, pensando cada detalle, cada ataque y posibilidad para asegurar su éxito. Su sonrisa torcida infundía terror.  
―Serás mía Avatar.

* * *

La luz iluminaba todo a su paso logrando infiltrarse en la habitación. Abrazándolas con un agradable calor matutino, la primera en abrir los ojos fue aquella chica de ojos color esmeralda y piel blanquecina. Su cabello se encontraba como si recién hubiese sido cepillado, su rostro sin la más mínima imperfección y su cuerpo como nuevo. Decidiendo dejar dormir a su compañera, comenzó a prepararse para su jornada. Aun en pijama, pensó en preparar un pequeño desayuno. Por supuesto que podía ir a la cafetería, pero al no ser eso mucho de su agrado había construido un pequeño espacio, donde guardaba los alimentos, utensilios de cocina y un horno a gas. Aunque eso se encontraba resguardado a sabiendas de nadie más que ella, y bueno Korra que ahora vivía con ella. Del pequeño refrigerador que mantenía en una esquina tomó tres huevos de Pato Pavo, una Babosa Marina, algas y algunas verduras. Dejando aquello sobre la mesada, tomó de la alacena la harina, la sal y el aceite. Pues su padre no solo se había encargado de que se le inculcaran conocimientos marciales y científicos, sino culinarios también.  
Korra, que dormía cómodamente de una manera poco convencional, con las mantas todas enredadas, un pequeño hilo de baba por la comisura de sus labios y su cabello todo alborotado, comenzó a ser seducida por el delicioso aroma que asomaba desde la modesta cocina. Abriendo sus ojos pesadamente, luego de pasar unos 10 minutos mirando a la nada, recobró la cordura y se dirigió hasta la cocina.  
Y allí la vio. Asami había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo sin igual, y con un delantal de cocina estaba preparando el desayuno.  
―Buenos días Korra ―saludó amable― ¿Cómo dormiste?  
―Bastante bien ¿Y tú?  
Asami ya tenía la Babosa Marina ahumada al igual que los fideos de algas, solo quedaba por terminar las bolas de masa hervidas rellenas, ya que se encontraba terminando de fritar los huevos de pato pavo.  
―Genial. No te importará comer aquí ¿Verdad?  
―Para nada. Eso que cocinas huele muy bien de hecho.  
―Gracias.  
Korra apreció mucho aquel gesto tan amable que sintió que era su deber ayudarla en lo más mínimo.  
―Pondré la mesa, ya sabes, tu estas cocinando para mí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
La ingeniero rió dulce y le indicó donde se encontraba todo lo necesario. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, ambas se sentaron a desayunar. Asami sabía perfectamente que el apetito de la maestra agua era voraz, sobre todo al despertar. Sin embargo aguardó a que Korra probara el primer bocado para observar su rostro.  
―Wow Asami, esto esta delicioso― le alagó.  
―Me alegro que pienses así.  
―Tus manos fueron bendecidas por los espíritus. Si hubiera sido por mí los bomberos recién estarían terminando de apagar el incendio― bromeó.  
Habiéndose ya acabado Korra luchó con Asami, por quien sería la que lavaría los trastos. Y siendo una terca y necia de primera ganó ella.  
―¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?― habló desde la habitación.  
Mientras que Korra le contestó aun lavando los trastos.  
―Hoy será mi primera práctica con los Hurones―exclamó ansiosa.  
―¡Estupendo! ―le felicitó entrando por la puerta―, se que serás la mejor.  
Korra le brindó una sonrisa enorme, Asami comprendió e intercambiaron sonrisas.

* * *

Luego de clases, de unas poco emocionantes clases salió disparada como un torpedo a la arena de Pro-control. Esquivando personas, cosas e incluso estatuas llegó en un santiamén.  
―¡Bolín! ―gritó eufórica.  
Se acercó hasta él, pero algo en el rostro de él le dijo que no todo estaba bien.  
Bolín era muy infantil e inocente y su rostro podría ser como un libro abierto, eso y que además no sabía mentir.  
―Lo siento Korra, pero Mako canceló y no me quiso decir por qué.  
―Con el mas debido respeto Bolín ―se disculpó de ante mano―. Ese Princesito engreído se las verá conmigo.  
Korra salió caminando furiosa a encontrarse con Mako  
―Esto no es bueno― dijo y fue detrás de Korra.  
―Solo déjame hablar con él.  
Trataba de convencerá aun sin detener la marcha. La morena sí que caminaba rápido, apenas si podía seguirle el ritmo.  
―¿Por qué debería?  
―Vamos, es mi hermano. Sé que puedo convencerlo.  
Korra se detuvo, lo pensó por un segundo y aceptó.  
―Veras que lo convenceré.

* * *

―No aceptó― lloraba infantil Bolín.  
―Ves. Es un idiota. Es mi momento.  
Se acercó hasta la puerta del camerino donde estaba Mako y golpeó la puerta bruscamente.  
―Sal de ahí Princesito― dijo cruzada de brazos.  
―Deja de molestar.  
―¿Qué qué?  
Y sin más derribó la puerta de una patada.  
―Genial más gastos― se lamentó Bolín.  
―¿Qué te sucede?― gritó Mako.  
―¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué te sucede a ti?  
Intercambiaron miradas furiosas.  
―El primer día te salude amablemente y tú con tu aires de "Soy demasiado genial" me ignoraste por completo. Luego cuando chocamos me disculpe y nuevamente me trataste como basura. Así que mejor piensa lo que dices idiota.  
Mako aun furioso no quiso admitir, que aunque así fuera, ella tenía la razón. Así que solo aflojó su expresión y ocultó parte de su rostro en su bufanda roja.  
Ahora que vamos al tema, esta vez no vestía el típico traje del pro-control, sino que ahora una gabardina gris, de mangas recogidas se prendía al costado derecho, en el frente le llegaba hasta poco más abajo del abdomen mientras que en la parte trasera le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su pantalón negro era hasta las rodillas y luego era apretujado por sus botas grises muy bien ajustadas. Y luego cubría sus palmas con unos guantes sin dedos.  
―Esa es su manera de aceptar que tú tienes la razón―le tradujo Bolín  
―Ah ¿y cuál es su manera de pedir disculpas?― insistió.  
―¿Sabes? Aun no puedo creer que haya aceptado la derrota, que pidiera disculpas sería un mi…  
―Lo siento― dijo a la fuerza dejando a Bolín con la quijada por el suelo.  
Korra sonrió victoriosa.  
―¿El qué? ―gritó Bolín―. Entonces discúlpate por romper mi tractorcito de juguete.  
―Lo siento Bolín― dijo girando los ojos.  
―Bien, entonces que comience la practica― dijo ilusionada Korra.  
―Lo siento pero aun así no puedo hoy.  
―¿Por?― preguntó Bolín.  
―No lo entenderían― se sonrojó e intentó esconderlo bajo su bufanda.  
―En una chica ¿no es así?  
―¡¿Cómo lo… digo no  
Se golpeó el rostro ¿tan al descubierto había quedado?  
―Tks. Sí, pero es solo una amiga.  
Bolín y Korra se miraron y rieron burlándose de él.  
―No se rían― gritó ofuscado.  
En realidad Mako iba a ir de compras. Pero no era un afeminado ni nada parecido, iría a buscar algo como una manera de solucionar y enmendar un error pasado.  
―Bueno. Si es tan importante no hay nada más que hacer ―suspiró sin poder hacer nada más.  
―Gracias por entender. Y lamento haberte tratado como te trate. AL parecer no eres tan mala como pensé.  
―Si lo sé― dijo y se marchó.  
―¿Y yo hermanito?― preguntó Bolín.  
―¿Y tú qué?―preguntó extrañado.  
―Apapacho― dijo lo abrazó. Mako lo miró sin comprender.

* * *

Caminando en plena tarde por el hermoso jardín del Sector Aire no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer. Con sus brazos detrás de su nuca y su mirada en el cielo lo primero que vino a su mente fue visitar a la CEO de Industrias Futuro. Ya de paso aprovechó para dar un pequeño paseo por el sector Tierra nuevamente. Al parecer allí se desarrollaba plenamente el área de los deportes y el metal control.  
Entrando al estudio de Asami le pareció extraño que la puerta no estuviera cerrada. Y mas aun que la misma Asami no estuviera dentro. Se inquietó, ella siempre era precavida, nunca dejaba la puerta abierta. Así que busco algo que le diera una pista de donde podía estar. Sobre la mesa entre las llaves y otras herramientas encontró un pequeño papel que decía Sector Fuego 4:30 pm.  
―Así que allí debe estar― un plan comenzó a desarrollarse en su mente.  
Y rió fuertemente.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

* * *

¿Qué sabía acerca de Asami? Nada, casi nada, pero quería saberlo todo. Todo acerca de ella. Su cumpleaños, sus gustos, su color favorito, su tipo de música, lo que la molestaba, sus sueños, sus temores, sus defectos y virtudes.  
Así que… ¿por qué no hacer un reconocimiento de su rutina? Pero cuidado, ella no la iba a espiar, solo iba a analizar su rutina para obtener información.  
No fue fácil hallarla, cuando llegó al sector fuego ella ya no estaba allí pero logró averiguar su siguiente movimiento con una dulce profesora de allí gracias a sus asombrosas habilidades de espionaje, digo, de obtención de información. Asami se dirigía al sector agua. Entre las personas del sector agua resaltó como el sol en el cielo, no fue difícil ver su silueta única y sus elegantes gestos. Asami era fascinante sin siquiera proponérselo, Korra quedó admirada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que chocó con una pequeña niña, solo un leve roce bastó para que cayera sentada.  
Ambas se miraron serias por un momento cuando la niña estalló en llanto.

_No, Asami no puede saber que estoy aquí. Debo hacer algo._

―Nononononononononono ―negaba con sus manos apresuradamente.  
Pero la niña gritaba aun más fuerte.  
―No llores, no llores.  
Pensaba en cómo hacer para que la niña no llorara más, pero la gente la miraba extrañada y solo se ponía más nerviosa.  
―¿Y tu padres? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?  
La niña, que vestía un hermoso vestido rosa, su cabello que era negro y sus ojos ámbar, le recordó en parte a la chica que estaba siguiendo.  
―Mi mamá me perdió―dijo aun sollozando.  
―¿No habrá sido al revés?  
Su pregunta lo único que hizo fue reavivar el llanto. Y la niña que seguía aun sentada en el suelo llamaba más la atención.  
―No llores, hallaremos a tu mama. Ven conmigo―le tendió una mano.  
―Mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños.  
―Mi nombre es Korra ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
―Ámbar.  
―Ves, ya nos conocemos ¿vendrás conmigo?  
―Pues ahora que nos conocemos no creo que haiga algún problema― dijo secándose las lágrimas.

_Vaya que fue rápido._

Korra la ayudó a levantarse, le sacudió un poco su ropita llena de polvo y le pidió que describiera a su madre. Así que rápidamente halló a una mujer de cabello castaño, delgada y de lentes con un pañuelo con lunares, que le agradeció mucho el haberle devuelto a su distraída niña. Habiendo cumplido con su deber se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a la ingeniero.  
―De vuelta al principio― suspiró.  
¿Dónde se había metido su amiga? ¿Dónde? Buscó con la mirada por todo el sector pero la silueta de la Ingeniero fue imposible de visualizar.  
Sintió algo lamber su pierna y casi se desmalla del susto. Ella nunca se asustaba, solo la habían tomado desprevenida. Cuando recobró la compostura miró aquello que la había asustado. Era un pequeño cachorro azul. Lo tomó en sus brazos, y cuando lo hizo escuchó un chillido por parte de él.  
―¿Estas herido amiguito? Déjame ver.  
Y de hecho así era, su patita estaba sangrado un poco.  
―No te preocupes, te sanaré― dijo y el pequeño meneó su colita.  
Korra le sonrió. Se acercó a la fuente de agua que estaba allí cerca y con sus poderes tomó un poco. Envolviendo su mano con ella utilizó sus poderes curativos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la herida había desaparecido.  
―Ya esta amiguito.  
El cachorro le ladró en señal de agradecimiento y saltó de sus brazos. Korra intentó llamarlo pero había desaparecido. Había ido en busca de su amo.  
Después de eso trató de encontrar a la CEO pero le fue imposible. Pasó toda la tarde buscándola y ni rastro, era como si nunca existió, ya era tarde así que se rindió. Volvió a su dormitorio caminado lentamente observando todo a su alrededor. Al llegar introdujo la llave, estaba todo oscuro y no había señal de Asami. Entró, tomó unas cosas y fue a darse un baño. Volvió y todo estaba normal, demasiado normal. Se sentía una fracasada, no había averiguado nada, nada acerca de ella. Ni su cumpleaños sabía. Dejó sus cosas sobre un sillón, entró a la recamara y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Aunque se sentía mal, estaba tan feliz. Asami era su mejor amiga. Le transmitía una sensación de calidez y cariño que no había sentido de parte de nadie, claro que estaba la excepción de su familia. Adoraba sentirse así y solo ella le brindaba esa sensación. El teléfono sonó. Estaba sobre una meza de noche así que solo tuvo que estirar su brazo.  
―Hola― atendió.  
―Hola Korra― saludó alegre Asami.  
―¡Asami! ¿Dónde has estado?  
―No te preocupes ―dijo cálida―, ya estoy saliendo para allí. Llevo unos ingredientes que seguro te fascinaran para la cena de esta noche.  
Asami era siempre tan atenta con ella.  
―No debiste, gracias―se sentó en la cama.  
―En un momento estaré contigo.  
―Esta bien.  
Colgaron. Korra volvió a ponerse cómoda hasta que la ingeniero llegara. Y nuevamente ella surcó su mente. ¿Existía alguien mejor que ella? Era inteligente, dulce, bonita, fuerte y audaz ¿Cómo seguía soltera? Rió sola. Las cosa que pensaba acerca de su amiga. Las agujas del reloj avanzaban veloces al igual que la inquietud en Korra. Hacía más de 20 minutos que Asami le había dicho que ya estaba en camino ¿habría tenido algún inconveniente? De seguro solo era un retraso. Se puso de pie y dio una vuelta por la habitación. Asami era súper ordenada, todos sus libros y papeles se encontraban organizados alfabéticamente, su ropa estaba doblada y guardada y siempre sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, mientras que ella… bueno ella tenía suerte si encontraba el par de otra media. Algo llamó su atención, sobre la cama de Asami había un pequeño papel. No era su intención agarrar y leer algo ajeno, pero la tentación le ganó.  
Una horrible sensación invadió todo su estomago, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos abrieron a no más poder.

* * *

"Mi querida Avatar, veo que te has adaptado bastante bien a tu nueva vida ¿no crees que deberías ser un poco más responsable? ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes por eso, yo personalmente me encargare de todo. Y creo que comenzaré por tu querida amiga. Después de todo serán dos pájaros de un tiro.

Con mucho cariño, tu buen amigo Amon."

* * *

―No…―dio un paso atrás sin poder creerlo― ¡Asami!  
Debía llegar con ella lo más antes posible, no se perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara. Era toda su culpa. Por ser un niñita miedosa que huye de sus deberes. Pero en ese momento no importaba nada, no importaba si descubrían si era el avatar, si la lastimaban o secuestraban, pero debía llegar junto a Asami antes de que algo malo sucediera. No le importó en lo absoluto saltar desde la ventana y usar su aire control para amortiguar su caída. Era momento de dejar de huir de quien en realidad era. Ella era el avatar y nada cambiaría eso. Era su deber traer el equilibrio al mundo, desde el día en que nació. Su camino empezaba aquí y ahora. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo comenzó a utilizar su tierra control para hallarla. Las vibraciones le indicaron donde estaba, y lo que vio no era nada bueno. Y sin más se dirigió hasta ella. Ocho hombres la habían acorralado y la atacarían en cualquier momento. Asami los derrotaría a los ocho, incluso aunque tuviera una mano atada a su espalda y los ojos cerrados. Pero un dolor en su pecho no la dejaba tranquila, sin importar que iría hasta ella, y hasta que no estuviera a su lado y aquellos ocho a sus pies inconscientes no podría dejar de preocuparse. Cada segundo en que tardaba en llegar era un clavo en su frente. Hasta que a una cuadra de distancia logró divisar aquella escena. Asami luchaba a diestra y siniestra contra todos a la vez. Era increíble con la destreza, flexibilidad y coordinación con la que lograba moverse. Ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar, no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Incluso podía apostar a que ni una gota de sudor aparecería sobre su frente. Tomó fuerza y de una vez se impulsó dando un gran salto hasta llegar donde Asami. Ambas quedaron de espaldas a la pared con los atacantes de frente.  
―¡Korra!― dijo sorprendida.  
Korra estaba furiosa, les haría pagar con creses. Tomando grandes masas de agua de unos tanques al costado del taller de Asami creó algo similar a un pulpo consigo dentro junto a Asami, para protegerla.  
―Ponte detrás de mí― ordenó sería.  
No había momento para bromas, o errores. Asami nunca la había visto de aquella manera, esa no era la Korra que conocía.  
Con gran habilidad Korra manejaba los tentáculos a la perfección. Congelando un logró golpear directo a unos de los atacantes dejándolo noqueado al instante. Solo restaban siete. A dos, los tomó por los pies y dándolos contra el suelo terminaron como el primero. Parecía imposible que atravesaran aquella barrera.  
―¡Korra, Cuidado!― gritó Asami separándola del agua abruptamente.  
Uno de ellos, al parecer su jefe, había sacado de detrás de su espalda dos barras eléctricas. Casi la electrocuta queriendo introducir una de esas barras dentro de unos de los tentáculos. Vestían unos trajes especiales verdes, todos llevaban mascaras anti gases, también traían consigo armamento como granadas de gas. De pie quedaban siete contra ellas dos.  
―¡Que esperan!― gritó llena de cólera.  
Los incitó a atacar y ellos no esperaron una segunda. Korra observó atenta, al primero que atacó fue a aquel que se dirigía a la ingeniera. Este no esperaba un ataque de su izquierda, recibiendo un puñetazo de lleno en el rosto dio a parar contra el tronco de un árbol quedando fuera de combate. Ya eran solo cuatro.  
El jefe hizo una señal, distrayendo el resto fue por sus compañeros. Aquel que luchaba contra Korra era un experto y en un descuido logró dar con un puno débil en la defensa de Korra y con un leve golpe debajo de su brazo logró inmovilizarlo. Korra no sentía su brazo y mucho menos podía moverlo. El hombre sonrió.  
―¿Qué me hiciste?― cuestionó tosca.  
―Inhabilite tus canales de chi, impidiéndote utilizar tu control o siquiera mover tu brazo.  
―Maldito― masculló.  
Asami apareció enfrente a Korra haciéndole frente a aquel hombre.  
―Yo seré tu contrincante― interfirió Asami.  
―Será un honor joven Sato.  
En realidad hablaba en serio, antes de que llegase el avatar había sido imposible para los ocho juntos siquiera rozarla. ¡Era todo un acto increíble! Esa chica era todo un reto.  
―Jefe― le llamó uno.  
―Es una lástima, pero nuestra batalla se tendrá que posponer― dijo retirándose.  
―¿Y tú crees que te dejare ir así como así?  
Pero fue acallada por una granada de humo que en cuestión de segundos cubrió toda aquella parte.  
―Maldición― espetó impotente.  
Cuando el humo por fin se disipó ya ni rastro de ellos había.  
Se sentía tan impotente, la furia dentro de ella aun no desaparecía. ¿Cómo se atrevían a atacar a la ingeniero? ¿Cómo se les ocurría siquiera? Sus puños crujían de tan fuerte que apretaba.  
Asami tomó en sus manos sus puños. La obligó a girar y a mirarla a los ojos. Cosa que sorprendió a Korra.  
―Korra… ―dijo en un tono que le fue difícil describir, era como una mezcla entre tristeza y dulzura, agridulce.  
Ella no dijo nada, solo fijo su mirada en sus ojos color esmeralda.  
―No quiero volver a verte de esa manera― rogó en un susurro.  
La ingeniero la abrazó fuerte. Ver a Korra tan fría, tan llena de furia fue muy doloroso. Trajo a ella recuerdos que no quería revivir. Sentimientos que no quería volver a tener. Pero lo más importante no quería que Korra fuera envuelta por malos sentimientos como las de hacía solo un momento. Y si ella era la causante entonces tendría que… bueno preferiría no ser la causante.  
Korra devolvió aquel abrazo aun más fuerte, aferrándose a ella. Ella estaba a salvo, estaba a su lado. No quería volver a sentir nunca más la desesperación que sintió. Era horrible sentir tanta impotencia y miedo a la vez. En aquel abrazo tan cargado de sentimientos, que duró unos minutos, demostraron el afecto que tenían la una por la otra.

* * *

Estaban tan cansadas, solo se cambiarían y sería momento de dormir. Korra comenzó a descalzarse mientras que Asami a quitarse el pantalón. Demaciadas emociones por un día. Pero por accidente Korra no pudo evitar mirar las esbeltas piernas blanquecinas de su compañera, seguidos de sus brazos y parte de su espalda, que había quedado descubierta cuando comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en sus pantis rojas.  
_El rojo le queda tan bien_.  
Estaba tan concentrada que se había quedado estática. Hasta que recuperó su cordura.  
_Por lo espíritus Korra ¿En qué piensas? ¿Tan rápido te recuperaste de lo sucedido?  
_Se regañó. Asami terminó de cambiarse y se acostó cubriéndose con las mantas. Era tanto el cansancio.  
―Korra ¿estás bien? Tu cara esta algo roja.  
Eso solo logró ponerla aun más nerviosa.  
―S-si, solo un poco cansada.  
Continuó con lo suyo, ya descalza comenzó a sacarse su pantalón de cargo. Ahora era el momento de Asami. Korra poseía una figura esbelta y tonificada digna de una Diosa. Forjados por entrenamientos y luchas sus músculos, marcados de una manera delicada y sensual, hechizarían a cualquiera. Las blancas mejillas de la ingeniero se tornaron rápidamente de un color carmesí. Tratando de evitar que la joven no lo notara, se giró al lado opuesto.  
―Apagare las luces ¿sí?― preguntó Korra.  
―Claro.  
La oscuridad cubrió la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Ambas estaban separadas por una distancia de un metro. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo pero sus mentes estaban completamente sumergidas en otra cosa. Ninguna era capaz de hundirse en el sueño así que no quedaba de otra más de que pensar. Korra se preguntaba por qué en el momento en que temió fue tanta la desesperación que sintió de solo pensar en que le sucediera algo a esa persona que se encontraba ahora a su lado. Y que como hubiera reaccionado si así fuera… no quería ni imaginar esa posibilidad.  
Asami pensó en como se había sentido con respecto a Korra todo este tiempo, en cómo se sintió cuando llegó a su rescate. Y porque verla tan furiosa y enojada le hizo doler tanto el pecho.  
Y luego de pensarlo mucho y reflexionar ambas llegaron hasta una misma pregunta.  
―Podría ser que…¿me gusta Korra?  
―Podría ser que…¿me gusta Asami?  
Ella no podía haberse enamorado de una chica. Nunca había sido muy femenina o se había fijado en chicos, pero eso no podía estar bien. ¿Estaba mal que se haya enamorado de una chica? Pero ¿cómo podía saber si realmente estaba enamorada o si solo era amor fraternal? Asami era una chica muy bella y amable. Ciertamente tenía su encanto ¿pero era suficiente como para que hasta ella callera en él?  
Mientras Korra aun seguía disputándose en su mente la ingeniero pasaba por algo similar.  
Se sentía extraña. Nunca antes por su mente había cruzado la idea de enamorarse de una chica. Pero desde que Korra había llegado a su vida sus días habían deja de ser comunes. Ahora se encontraba allí, indecisa por saber que era lo que realmente sentía. Korra, no sabía cómo describirla pero definitivamente era alguien apresurada, amable y volátil, bastante en contraste con su personalidad. Pero eso no iba al caso. EL amor es algo extraño, que sucede repentinamente sin poder decidir a quién amar. Solo sucede y no puedes evitarlo. ¿Era seguro de que veía a Korra mas allá que de una manera fraternal? Y de ser así ¿Cómo diablos podría ser correspondido? Korra jamás le correspondería, nadie lo haría de estar en su lugar, siendo una chica. ¿Era incorrecto estar sintiendo aquellos sentimientos? 

* * *

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 

* * *

Se encontraban almorzando juntas, habían invitado a los chicos y a Opal pero ninguno pudo acompañarlas. Las cosas habían estado un poco extrañas por sentimientos recientemente descubiertos, pero a pesar de eso aun así no eran capaces de evitar estar juntas.  
La seguridad en el campus había aumentado luego de lo sucedido hace dos días. Una Lin humillada y furiosa se había encargado muy bien, después de todo amaba mandonear de alguna manera.  
―Korra, ahora que lo pienso no te he dicho nada.  
Decía Asami mirando al cielo y cuando volteó para verla se encontró con una Korra con comida a desbordar en su boca, y por más que intentó aguantar estalló en carcajadas. . Amabas estaban debajo de un árbol, era como un picnic pero para almorzar.  
―¿Nada acerca de qué?― dijo tragando sus fideos.  
―Hace dos días, me llamaron al Sector Agua y luego al sector Tierra para informarme de algo muy impórtate. La Directora Kuvira se embarcó en un viaje a Ba Sing Se por lo que el plazo de mi proyecto será aplazado un mes.  
―¡¿De verdad?! ― gritó emocionada.  
―Si― dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.  
―Por eso fue que ayer dejaste tu taller ab…  
Korra se había descubierto, Asami no debía enterarse de que la había estado siguiendo. Pero la ingeniero solo sonreía picara.  
―Veo que tienes debilidad por niños y animales.  
A Korra se le heló la sangre ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia como para haber sido descubierta?  
―¿Tu…― preguntó aunque no quería saber la respuesta.  
―Te veías tan tierna ayudando a esa pequeña niña― dijo melosa.  
La sangre invadió las mejillas de la morena que tapando su rostro se dejó caer en la manta avergonzada.  
―Noooo…¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?  
Asami, que estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, puso dos dedos e intentó recordar.  
―Sip― afirmó infantil buscando molestarla aun más.  
Korra solo se retorcía de la vergüenza en el suelo.  
La ingeniero se acercó a ella, quedando casi totalmente encima de Korra. La cual, al notar cómo estaban se congeló, mientras que todas sus neuronas morían en cuestión de segundos dejándola en blanco, solo podía tartamudear unas palabras aumentando su vergüenza y así sus nervios. En la posición en que se encontraban podía observar a aquella chica sin prejuicios. Su cabello negro caía por sus hombros y era tan largo que sus puntas llegaban hasta su cuello haciendo cosquillas en este. Podría jurar que estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respirar chocar contra su piel. Su rostro, su hermoso rostro estaba a pocos centímetros, su nariz respingona, sus ojos jades, sus carnosos labios carmesí y su aroma que se impregnaba en el aire la estaban volviendo loca segundo a segundo. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Rogaba mentalmente poder mantener la compostura. Era tan extraño, sentía que su estomago se estrujaba, y así mismo podía sentir sus corazón palpitando con furor. No había duda. Se había enamorado de Asami. De una chica, no cualquier chica, sino una muy famosa, CEO de Industrias Futuro, la ingeniero más joven y exitosa de Ciudad República. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella? Le encantaba ir siempre por lo más complicado. Pero no había salida alguna, había caído en sus enmarañadas redes y estaba atrapada, sin opciones ni salida, a excepción de, claro está, rendirse a ella. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Porque si vamos a la verdad, en el fondo de ella había algo que gritaba incesantemente "Ríndete" Y contradiciendo todo lo que le habían enseñado e inculcado iría sin importar las opiniones por lo que quisiera.  
Asami, fuera de sí, maldecía en su mente, por supuesto no muy fuerte, le por qué había hecho eso. A quien se le ocurría colocarse encima de una chica, siendo una chica. ¿A quién? No podía cometer errores. ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse? ¿Por qué simplemente su corazón se calmó y dejó actuar a su razón? Yendo contra todo lo estipulado, contra todas las enseñanzas cometía el 'error' de enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo. Y aunque su mente gritara mil veces que todo eso estaba mal y que no debía ser, su corazón volvía a aquel pequeño sentimiento, que día a día estando junto a ella, la chica que de un día para otro se convirtió en su amiga, cada vez más grande y fuerte. Sin siquiera decidirlo, sin querer y sin poder detenerlo. Debía pensar rápido, debía zafar de aquella situación utilizando su ingenio.  
―Tienes algo en el cuello― mintió la ingeniero fingiendo como si quitara algo.  
¿Pero qué otra salida tenía? Y aunque sabiendo que estaba mal, disfrutó como nunca el roce de su piel con el de sus dedos.  
Korra casi sufre de un infarto. Cada vello en su cuerpo se erizó como nunca antes. ¿Tanto poder tenía Asami sobre ella que con un simple roce de piel le hizo sentir aquello? Incluso le pareció, que por un instante, que su corazón se había detenido.  
―Gracias― articuló como pudo.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero ninguna lo notó en sí, estaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos con respecto a la otra que ni notaron que los minutos fueron pasando hasta que se hizo tarde para clases. Así que recogieron todo y se marcharon. Korra, ahora que lo pensaba el Instituto tenía sus cosas buenas. Se asemejaba mucho a otras secundarias, no se usaba uniforme, eran casi todas las mismas materias pero por otro lado tenía muchas más, debías, según la materia, ir de sector en sector. Pero lo más importante era las personas, que eran tan amables. La verdad que le gustaba mucho ese instituto.

* * *

Su mente estaba, como casi siempre, flotando por quién sabe dónde. Esa era su última clase del día, y su 'favorita', Matemáticas. Aun no conocía a nadie en su clase, a excepción de Bolín, pero este no contaba. Miró para su costado y lo encontró profundamente dormido, y suspiró. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión? ¿Las fiestas? Era viernes por los Espíritus, se suponía que cada sábado debían haber fiestas, no reuniones de té. Si ella tuviera una fiesta invitaría a Asami como su acompañante. Se pondría bien chula, se peinaría, se pondría ropa elegante y sería lo más caballerosa posible. Asami estaría hermosísima y presumiría de ella en frente de todos. La sacaría a bailar y la trataría como la princesa que es. La tomaría bien fuerte y entonces… y entonces…  
―¡Korra!― la llamó la profesora.  
―¿Eh? ¿Qué?― sacudía su cabeza.  
Literalmente estaba babeando y con una sonrisa boba en su cara, así que intentó rápidamente recuperar la razón pero fue demasiado tarde, todos sus compañeros ya se estaban riendo de ella. Así que solamente se hundió en su banco a sufrir en silencio. Hasta que finalmente tocó la campana indicando el final de las clases. La campana era lo único con la fuerza suficiente como para despertar a Bolín. Tomando todas sus cosas salió hasta el pasillo a esperarlo. Y se recostó sobre la pared al costado de la puerta.  
―Hola― saludó un chico algo extraño.  
Korra lo notó ¿muy afeminado? Su tez era blanquísima, su cabello negro estaba muy cuidado, al igual que todo su rostro, vestía ropa oscura muy elegante y poseía una rara sonrisa de superioridad.  
―¿Hola?  
―Ten― dijo sonriente entregándole un pequeño papel― Mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta en mi casa y no estaría mal que fueras.  
―Gracias― dijo conteniendo su emoción.  
―Es un placer―dijo y se retiró.

* * *

_¡Si! ¡Por fin una fiesta! Asami prepárate._

* * *

Pensaba frotando sus manos.  
Cuando Bolín finalmente salió se encontró con una Korra totalmente diferente.  
―¿Sucedió algo mientras dormía?― se preguntó.

* * *

Llegó hasta la habitación, dejó su bolsa en el sofá y se tiró en otro.  
―Asami ¿Estas aquí?  
―Si, llegue hace un momento― dijo desde la otra habitación.  
―Adivina qué.  
―¿Qué?― dijo entrando donde estaba Korra.  
Vestía unos jeans ajustados, una blusa roja suelta y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.  
―Me invitaron a una fiesta― exclamó alegré.  
―Genial― le sonrió.  
Las mejillas de Korra se ruborizaron, lo más fácil estaba hecho, faltaba el resto.  
―Y yo quería saber si tú… quisieras ir conmigo.  
―Oh ―Asami no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa―Por supuesto que sí.  
Korra levantó su rostro vistiendo una enorme sonrisa.  
―Genial, es mañana a las nueve. Así que prepárate.  
Dijo mostrando la invitación.  
―Ya sé dónde queda. No es muy lejos de aquí.  
Korra estaba tan alegre, sería como una cita, solo que Asami no lo sabía. Pequeño detalle.

* * *

Esa tarde tenía entrenamiento así que se dirigió hasta la arena, mientras que Asami trabajaría más en su taller. Esa chica no podía estarse quieta, dijo que no trabajaría en el Ka13 pero si en sus otros prototipos.  
―Hola chicos― saludó a los muchachos.  
―Hola― saludó siempre serió Mako.  
―¡Hola!  
―Ya que estamos todos comencemos.  
Bolín y Mako ya estaban con sus trajes así que Korra no lo pensó más y fue a cambiarse.  
Cuando Korra salió los muñecos de tiro al blanco ya estaban colocados, así que comenzaron.  
―Escuche que mañana tienes fiesta―dijo Mako sin dejar de practicar.  
―Sí ―contestó Korra.  
―Es de Tahno― añadió Bolín.  
Mako se detuvo y acercó a Korra quien también se detuvo.  
―Tahno es el campeón del Campeonato de Pro-control, junto a su equipo los Lobomuricélagos. Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado. Es un sucio tramposo.  
―Sí. Siempre tiene un raro club de fans detrás de él. Y Dicen que si lo miras a los por más de 4 segundos ojos tendrás mala suerte por tres días―añadió Bolín.  
―Chicos, chicos. Sé que puede ser algo raro y un fenómeno pero sé cómo cuidarme.  
―Solo te lo advertimos. Él no es de fiar― seguí diciéndole Mako.  
―¿Ustedes irán?  
―No lo sé.  
―Yo si ―saltó Bolín.  
―Yo iré con Asami― añadió Korra sin parar de lanzar ráfagas de agua.  
―Si Bolín va, entonces yo también iré.  
Tanto como a Bolín como a Korra les pareció extraño que cambiara tan rápido de parecer. Sobre todo Bolín que siempre supo que sus decisiones no afectaban a las de su hermano. La práctica continuó aun así durante un par de horas hasta que terminaron exhaustos.  
Korra se despidió y se marchó.

* * *

Decidió pasar por Asami al taller.  
―Asaaaamiiii― le llamó.  
Sabía donde ella guardaba la llave así que no le fue difícil entrar. Estaba todo en silenció y algo oscuro.  
―¡Buh!― apareció por detrás a asustarla.  
―¡AH!― se asustó Korra.  
―Lo siento pero no pude resistirme―dijo riendo.  
―No me olvidare de esta, me la cobraré ―dijo bromeando.  
―Entonces tendré que cubrirme las espaldas.  
―¿Estas lista para ir?  
―Si, solo un momento. Me cambio y vamos.  
Asami se fue hasta un pequeño vestidos hecho de unas mamparas para quitarse la ropa sucia de grasa y aceite. Korra aprovechando fue a echar uno que otro vistazo por ahí. El taller de Asami siempre estaba repleto que cosas geniales. Aparatos extraños, planos, prototipos, herramientas. Por lo que había escuchado la familia Sato había sido la familia de ingenieros he inventores más grande de la historia. Se le atribuían inventos como la el telégrafo, el teléfono, el satomóvil, los aviones, y muchos otros más. Y Asami no era la excepción, sus ideas eran asombrosas.  
Una vez Asami lista ambas se marcharon. Iban caminando por la plaza central de los secotres cuando Korra recordó.  
―No tengo ropa para mañana―dijo de pronto.  
Su ropa era como y casual, nada parecido ropa para fiesta ¿Qué haría?  
―Entonces es momento de ir de compras.  
Eso no le agradaba mucho que digamos, pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería estar presentable para mañana. Asami, aunque no lo pareciera tampoco era muy de ir de compras, aunque tuviera todo el dinero del mundo no le gustaba derrochar. Volvieron en busca de su motoneta y se embarcaron en un viaje a las tiendas de las ciudades. Asami se detuvo en una tienda de aspecto algo abandonado, poseía grandes ventanales, y se llamaba "Los 4 Espantapájaros".  
―La gente de esta ciudad ama los nombres extraños.  
―Vaya que sí― dijo Asami.  
Dejaron los cascos sobre la motoneta y entraron a la tienda.  
―Señorita Sato ―una anciana apareció enseguida a recibirla amablemente ― Hace tanto tiempo no venía a visitarnos. Me alegro de que este aquí.  
―Es cierto, yo me alegro de que usted esté bien.  
―Veo que ha traído una acompañante.  
―Hola, mi nombre es Korra ―se presentó.  
―¿Cómo ha estado señora Yao?  
―No muy bien, mi hija se encuentra en el hospital muy grave y la cuenta del hospital es muy cara. Creo que tendré que vender la tienda para pagar un par de cuotas― dijo afligida.  
―¿Mai-Lee esta en el hospital?  
―Si, pero no te preocupes. Ahora ¿Por qué habían venido?  
―Hemos venido por ropa para Korra.  
A Korra le sorprendió por parte de Asami que dejara pasar tan de pronto aquella noticia, pero no dijo nada.  
―Dime ―le habló a Korra― ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?  
―Algo no muy femenino, cómodo pero que a la vez luzca bien en mí.  
―Denme un momento.  
La señora fue a buscar en unos estantes. La tienda tenía muchos maniquíes presentando muy buena ropa, enormes estanterías se extendían por las paredes y había un enorme mostrador muy lindo. Korra observó a aquella pobre anciana cuyo cabello ya era blanco, poseía una pequeña encurvación y era un poco más baja que ella. Vestía ropas en tonos verdes similares a las de la nación Tierra.  
―Aquí tienes ―le dio unas prendas aun dobladas― por allí hay un vestidor. Ve.  
Korra siguió las instrucciones. Mientras que Asami se quedó charlando con la anciana.  
―Esto es perfecto― salió contenta del vestidor.  
―Le atinó de una― dijo asombrada.  
―Años de experiencia.  
―¿Cuánto será― preguntó Asami.  
―Por ser usted señorita Sato, 200 Yuanes.  
Asami pagó, y se marcharon luego de una pequeña charla entre las tres. Mientras aun viajaban por las calles Korra notó que no marchaban por la ruta de siempre.  
―¿A dónde vamos?  
―Al Hospital de Ciudad República.  
Incluso ya estaban allí. Entraron y fueron hasta recepción. Realmente le disgustaban los hospitales a Korra, mientras menos estuvieran allí mejor. Asami se acercó a hablar con la recepcionista y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban de regreso al instituto. Fueron, dejaron la motoneta y regresaron a los dormitorios.  
―¿Me dirás que hiciste?― le cuestionó Korra.  
―¿Me dirás que elegiste?― contraatacó.  
Ninguna cedería así que dejaron el tema allí, después de todo mañana sería un día poco usual.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

* * *

―Asami― le llamó impaciente.  
La noche ya había llegado. Sábado por la noche, el espíritu fiestero surgía, y Korra no podía evitar sentirse extraña. Su corazón palpitaba sin precedentes. Si era tan solo un órgano que bombea sangre ¿por qué repentinamente aceleraba por la cercanía de una persona? ¿Si su estomago solo obtenía nutrientes por qué hormigueaba y cosquillaba? ¿Por qué sucedía solo desde que la ingeniero había llegado a su vida? Ya eran las nueve, pero no era común llegar en hora a las fiestas así que no habría problema.  
Se sentía elegante, la anciana había dado en el clavo. Había elegido para ella algo semejante a traje pero con la diferencia de que era con un toque más femenino. Sobre su camisa manga ¾ blanca entallada vestía un ajustado chaleco de vestir azul, que combinaban a la perfección con sus jean creando la mezcla perfecta entre elegancia y comodidad. Como era de esperar su cabello estaba al igual que siempre, ni una pisca de maquillaje en su rostro y por supuesto con todas sus energías.  
Cuando ella ya estaba preparada la que quedaba por alistarse era su acompañante. Estaba tan apresurada para verla, sus manos sudaban y le era imposible quedarse quieta, era como si sus extremidades tuvieran vida propia. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera. ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentían los enamorados?  
Rogaba a los espíritus por paciencia, la tentación que sufría de echar un vistazo por aquella puerta. Obsérvala vestida o no, daba igual sería el mismo placer.

* * *

_¡Korra! ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan pervertida?_

* * *

Se reprendía mentalmente por los indecentes pensamientos que surgían en ella producto de su ansiedad.  
―Ya voy ―le avisó la ingeniero tranquila desde la habitación.  
Su voz fue como el detónate de todo, como describirlo, pensó que sus nervios no podían aumentar mas pero estaba equivocada. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza.  
Mientras la ingeniero pasaba desapercibida Korra se encontraba a desfallecer.  
Pero cada minuto y segundo de sufrimiento valieron la pena cundo el tan esperado momento por fin llegó. Korra no quería pasar más vergüenza, aún, he intentaba disimular su boba felicidad al verla, lo cual era imposible. Asami entró por la puerta que dividía la sala de la habitación, vistiendo el más hermoso vestido que había visto, y era el más hermoso solo porque ella era quien lo lucía. Aquel corto vestido color carmesí no dejaba nada y a la vez lo dejaba todo a imaginación. Sin tirantes ni mangas dejaba ver su blanquecino y tentador cuello, hombros y clavícula, así mismo enmarcaba su pequeña y bien torneada cintura, y sus anchas y perfectas caderas. Su sedoso y azabache cabello caía como una cascada por su espalda apenas recogido a los costados en una delicada trenza. Llegando hasta la mitad de sus muslos el vestido dejaba apreciar sin obstáculos sus largas y esbeltas piernas, con solo verlas eras capaz de perder la cabeza. Y Korra… bueno Korra ya la había perdido desde el comienzo. Por su cabeza cruzó la idea de no ir a la fiesta y solo quedarse a observarla toda la choche en su mayor esplendor. Quería ser egoísta, no quería que nadie más que ella fuera capaz de verla de esa manera y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto no podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera. Asami despertaba emociones en ella que nunca nadie había sido capaz de provocar. Y lo más gracioso era que lo hacia inconscientemente.  
―Te ver hermosa― logró por fin pronuncia palabra.  
Fue tan sincero aquel cumplido que tomó por sorpresa a la azabache, tanto que en cuestión de segundos sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.  
―Gracias ―pronunció tímidamente como si fuera la primera vez que recibía una cumplido.  
Aunque si lo pensaba bien así era, era el primer comentario sincero en su vida.  
―Tu no te quedas atrás, te ves muy hermosa también― ese contraataque fue como un flechazo directo al corazón de la morena.  
_Piensa que soy hermosa.  
_No era nada común en ella, pero un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Se giró intentando disimularlo. Quedaría muy extraño sonrojarse tan solo por un cumplido. Aunque claramente el sonrojo de Asami había sido demasiado obvio como para que ella lo notase.  
―¿Vamos?― Korra intentó cambiar de tema.  
La verdad que la emoción se estaba apoderando de ella. Su sueño de esa noche sería tener su primera fiesta. ¿Y sabes que era lo mejor? Sería con Asami, de solo pensarlo casi pega un salto de la emoción.

* * *

_Contrólate Korra, tu puedes hacerlo._

* * *

―Bolín ¿podrías calmarte?― sentenció Mako exasperado por su irritante hermano.  
―¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Me pareció ver a Opal, y en una fiesta tan llena de chicos y siendo ella tan hermosa me la podrían robar. Moriré si me la roban. Entiende Mako― respondió increíblemente rápido.  
Mako solo tomo aire y suspiro. Estaba tan aburrida aquella fiesta. Y lo cierto era que no acostumbraba a salir pero en esta ocasión tenía una razón en especial. La cual aun no se aparecía aun. Lo que realmente lo estaba sacando de sus cabales eran las bobas chicas que se acercaban una y otra vez a pedirle su número o incluso una cita ¿acaso no se respetaban? Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a ninguna de ellas. Cuando quiso acordarse Bolín ya no estaba junto a él en los asientos de la mesada. La música sonaba muy alto como para poder llamarlo y entre tantas personas le sería imposible encontrarlo. Siempre era la misma historia. Y mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano la razón de todo eso por fin había llegado. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Esta sería la oportunidad de por fin arreglar todo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó fuertemente aquel pequeño regalo como si fuese a escapársele. Era raro para el sentirse como se sentía. Hacía unos meses todo había cambiado. Era el típico niño que desea a aquello justo cuando ya no lo tiene más. Habían sido novios, a él no le importo mucho eso, dejo que la relación se deteriorara y cuando llegó el momento de acabarla lo hizo. Y luego realmente se enamoró. Si que era un idiota. Pero para eso existen las segundas oportunidades. Comenzaría todo nuevamente. La trataría como se merece y lograría enamorarla una vez más. Estaba a solo unos pasos de la chica, tomó valor y se acercó.  
―Hola ―saludó lo más tranquilo posible.  
Asami giró a verlo. Estaba realmente guapo. Vestía una camisa roja con las mangas recogidas y unos jeans azules. Su cabello negro estaba tan rebelde como acostumbraba a estarlo y sus ojos ámbar se fijaron en los suyos verdes.  
―Hola ―le sonrió.  
Asami estaba sola, Korra la había dejado por un momento para ir por unas bebidas. Se dirigía contenta hacia la ingeniero con los refrescos en las manos pero su gesto cambió cuando los vio allí. Su mal genio se manifestó abruptamente, su ceño se frunció y apretó tan fuerte que los vasos descartables se hicieron añicos en sus puños. Estaba indignada. Mako era su exnovio, pero el colmo fue ver aquella sonrisa propia de la ingeniero más un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Le dolió más de lo que la enfureció. ¿En qué pensaba cuando creyó que podría bailar junto a ella? ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Ambas eran chicas, eso jamás sucedería. Así que herida se marchó al jardín. No quería llorar, las lágrimas trataban de escaparse de sus ojos pero se contuvo. No lloraría. ¿Por qué fue tan idiota? ¿Para que existía el amor?  
―Es una mierda― masculló furiosa.  
El aire fresco le haría bien, el jardín era amplio así que buscó un lugar poco concurrido y halló uno muy bello. Los árboles y arbustos escondían un hermoso quiosco de música con unas bancas. Hecho de la madera más fina, de unas delicadas columnas y con hermosos detalles en madera se encontraba pintado de blanco y bien iluminado. Subió los escalones y se sentó en una de las bancas a pensar. La noche que pensó que sería perfecta había sido un fracaso. Y con fracaso se refería a aceptar como es la realidad.

* * *

―Estas hermosa― le alagó Mako amable.  
Asami no quería ser grosera pero se sentía muy incómoda. Pudo notar las intenciones de Mako que aunque no fueran malas eran muy extrañas. ¿Por qué volvía cundo lo suyo ya había terminado hacía ya tiempo? Era todo más confuso, ya no había lugar amoroso para él en su corazón, eso era lo que prefería pensar. Pero se sorprendió ver a una apresurada Korra intentando salir y alejarse de la fiesta.  
―Lo siento Mako, tengo algo que hacer.  
Y sin más se alejó de él saliendo en busca de la morena. Evadió todo piropo y todo baboso que se le insinuara hasta que finalmente llegó hasta el jardín. Pero Korra no estaba por ninguna parte. La buscó con la mirada un buen rato y decidió caminar hasta encontrarla. No era posible que se hubiera marchado ¿Verdad?

* * *

Se recostó en la banca y cerró sus ojos. No quería pensar más en ella, no quería nada más que volver a su habitación y abrazar su almohada. Por un instante se cruzó la idea de ser hombre para que Asami se enamorara de ella pero eso era una estupidez. Pensaba y pensaba ¿Por qué no podía existir una manera de enamorar a la ingeniero? Su cerebro iba a estallar de tanto pensar.  
Y en ese mismo momento estalló, pero no estalló por pensar sino que hubo otra razón. Unos carnosos labios habían sido entrelazados con los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, casi se desmaya al ver quien era la persona al frente suyo. Su corazón no sabía si latir más fuerte o detenerse de golpe, su cara ardía pero la sensación de alivio que emergía de pecho acallaba todas sus inseguridades. La sensación que la embriagaba en ese momento era la más gratificante que había sentido en su vida  
No se resistió mas y correspondió aquel casto beso.

* * *

―Korra ―le llamó una vez mas preocupada.  
Aun así no obtuvo respuesta. Ya era la segunda vuelta que daba al jardín y no había ni rastro de la morena.  
―Es una mierda― escuchó no muy lejos.  
Era incapaz de no reconocer esa voz. Se escuchó como si proviniera detrás de los arboles. Se dirigió hasta ellos y al cruzar aquel umbral de árboles y arbustos pudo observarla recostada sobre una de las bancas del quiosco. Se acercó en silencio, al llegar hasta los escalones se deshizo de sus tacos y caminó hasta ella. Quedó frente a frente. Observó sus facciones, su cabello, su respirar. Su rostro suavizó su expresión. ¿Qué había sucedido como para que se escondiera? De pronto sus ojos se concentraron en aquellos tentadores labios, y como si de un imán se tratasen fue acercando los suyos con los de ella. Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, y echó un último vistazo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Estaba mal robarle un beso, no era correcto besar a otra chica, pero acalló a su razón y dejó que la guiaran sus impulsivos sentimientos. Nunca pensó que romper las reglas se sintiera tan bien. Por un instante ambas desearon que ese momento nunca acabase. Hasta que llegó el momento en que sus cuerpos reclamaron oxigeno. Se separaron y lentamente abrieron sus parpados. Ambas sonrojadas a más no poder esperando ver la reacción de la otra. Asami rogaba a los espíritus por que Korra no la rechazara, no quería volver a ser desilusionada, ni tampoco perder a su primera amiga. El silenció persistió Asami no podía creer que todo estuviera sucediéndole otra vez. Su corazón se estrujó, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer y ya no pudo mirarla más a los ojos.  
―Soy una idiota― su voz sonó quebrada.  
Korra se sorprendió, había esperado cualquier reacción a excepción de aquella. Y más aun cuando observó caer aquella cristalina lagrima. Lentamente acariciando su delicado rostro retiró su cabello para así ser capaz de observar por primera vez como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
―Por favor… ―suplicó― no llores.  
Lentamente acarició con su palma desde su frente todo su rostro hasta llegar a su mentón donde le obligó a mirarla. El azul de sus ojos chocó con el verde de los suyos. Al igual que sus labios con los suyos. Korra había fundido sus labios con los de la ingeniero. Esa era su forma de demostrarle que su sentimientos por ella eran los mismos. Fue un beso prohibido, atroz a los ojos de la sociedad pero también fue algo puro y casto, y sobre todo lento y lleno de emociones. Esa noche los únicos testigos de aquel acto fueron la luna y el firmamento.

* * *

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

* * *

SI antes se había sentido nerviosa, ahora no alcanzaban las palabras para describir como se sentía. No paraba de dar vueltas en el pasillo.  
―¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?― se burló Lin.  
Korra se sorprendió.  
―No te incumbe― contestó graciosa.  
Lin se acercó cambiando su expresión a una seria e intimidante.  
―No puedes ocultarme mas quien eres, Tenzin me lo confesó ―le dijo al oído.  
Korra sintió como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en la boca del estomago.  
Se miraron fulminantes.  
―No puedes escapar de quien eres ―soltó sin tacto.  
Korra tragó saliva. Aquella era la dura verdad.  
Lin se marchó dejándola sola para que fuera capaz de reflexionar por sí misma.  
Ella nunca había escogido ser el avatar, pero era su carga, su destino, su responsabilidad. Y era por eso que finalmente decidió dejar de huir y enfrentar sus temores. Había ido donde Tenzin.

* * *

Flashback

Frente a aquella gran puerta de roble se encontraba la persona encargada de su entrenamiento. A la persona que menos quería enfrentar, pero no había escapatoria. Entró. Allí estaba Tenzin junto a su esposa Pema tomando el té.  
―¡Korra!― dijo sorprendido de verla.  
Tenzin no podía creer que ella estuviera acudiendo a él.  
―Hola ―saludó nerviosa.  
No sabía cómo reaccionaría ante su llegada.  
Pema la saludó amable, logrando tranquilizarla un poco, la invitó a sentarse junto a ellos y le ofreció un poco de té de Jazmín.  
―Yo quería disculparme por mi inapropiado comportamiento desde mi llegada― se dirigió a Tenzin.  
―No te preocupes ―fue comprensivo―, Pema me advirtió que tantos cambios repentinos podrían ser difíciles a tu edad. Que tardarías en acostumbrarte. Y que decidas por tu cuenta venir a nosotros es el primer paso en tu camino.  
―Gracias― agradeció por su tolerancia.  
Estuvo un buen rato hablando con ellos dos. Era allí donde su entrenamiento comenzaba, era momento de probar de qué estaba hecha.

No había sido fácil para ella acepar todo, aceptar ser entrenada por Tenzin. Era difícil porque todo eso significaba un paso más cerca de develarle mundo quien era ella.

Fin Flashback

* * *

―¿Korra?― intentó llamar su atención.  
―Ah, Asami― Korra volvió en sí.  
Korra le echó un vistazo. Sería su primera cita, y con Asami. Estaba tan feliz, y a la vez tan nerviosa e inquieta. Asami estaba bellísima, con sus jean rojos ajustados y su blusa manga ¾ negra. Tan simple y tan bonita. Casi babeaba por ella. Ella usaba su pantalón de cargo usual, que era su favorito, y una camiseta de Imagine Dragons celeste.  
―¿Vamos?― preguntó Korra.  
―Sí.  
Caminaban por la plaza principal, se dirigían hasta el restaurante donde cenarían, pero ninguna hablaba. Es más, ni se miraban, cada una tenía su mirada a un costado. Pero lo que sí se veía claramente eran los fuertes sonrojos en las mejillas de cada una.  
No podían evitar recordar el beso de la semana anterior. Desde ese día las cosas habían estado un tanto extrañas entre ellas dos. Casi ni hablaban, y cuando estaban juntas un silencio incomodo aparecía. Hasta que Korra se armó de valor para invitarla a salir, a lo cual Asami aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo. Korra aún podía recordar la cara roja de la ingeniero por la vergüenza. Era tan tierna.  
Asami deseaba poder sentir nuevamente aquellos labios por los que deliraba pero su timidez le ganaba y era incapaz de reclamarlos una vez más. Así que intentó superarla un poco y evitando la mirada de la morena tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. La morena se sorprendió, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue aferrarse fuertemente a su mano, acercándose más a ella.  
La unión de sus manos pasó desapercibida ante las personas, sin embargo ni intentaron ocultar este hecho. Aquel que se atreviera decir algo se las vería con la morena. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a su… ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? ¿Qué eran ellas dos ahora que lo pensaba?

* * *

_¿Y si le pido que sea mi novia? ¿Aceptará? ¡Sí! Ella aceptara…. ¿Pero cómo lo hago? Debe ser algo especial, algo dulce y romántico… ¿Pero que le gusta a Asami? ¿Una cena? ¿Un picnic? ¿Una velada a la luz de la Luna? Que alguien me ayude._

* * *

La risita tímida de la ingeniero la bajó de las nubes. Cómo evitar reír si Korra estaba haciendo caras muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Korra, siguiéndole el juego, volteó la cara con un puchero haciéndose la ofendida. Asami, pensó la mejor manera de contentarla y se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola por el cuelo y plantándole un beso en su mejilla. Asami podría jurar que en ese momento, como si de una tetera se tratase, a Korra le salía vapor del rostro por lo caliente que estaba.  
―¡Asami! ―dijo girándose para que no la viera sonrojada― no juegues sucio―susurró.  
Aunque obviamente había disfrutado aquel beso.

Llegaron hasta el restaurante. Asami, quien había hecho las reservaciones, eligió un restaurante que fuera perfecto, pero que a la vez simple y del agrado de Korra.  
Entraron y una dulce muchacha las condujo hasta una de las mesas. Lo especial de aquel restaurante era que cenabas a la intemperie, bajo las estrellas y la luna iluminados por luz de vela.  
―Esto es hermoso ―alagó Korra mirando el lugar.  
―Tu eres hermosa― se le escapó a la ingeniero.  
Que cuando se percató de lo que había dicho se cubrió con sus manos. Pero Korra las apartó permitiendo verse una a la otra. Aquella mesa redonda y pequeña que las separaba no fue impedimento para robarle un beso a la ingeniero.  
Korra era tan impredecible para ella, tan impulsiva y atrevida, como amaba eso de ella. Era diferente a su personalidad algo tímida y precavida. El beso aun continuaba, lleno de éxtasis, cuando Korra comenzó a sentir algo ardiente. Y no era Asami, eran las velas que estaban en su abdomen aun encendidas. Rompiendo el beso, dejando a Asami sorprendida, apagó el fuego velozmente dejando la camiseta toda chamuscada. Se miraron sorprendidas y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

En esa semana anterior Korra y los Hurones de Fuego había calificado para el torneo. Y aunque las cosas hubieran estado bastante extrañas entre ellas dos por no aclarar las cosas, Asami había ido a cada encuentro a alentarlos, `pero sabemos a quién en particular, y como era de esperarse con aquella persona entre la audiencia tenía prohibido perder y quedar en ridículo enfrente a ella.  
Algo que no había estado pasando descuidado por la moren era el hecho de que Mako preguntaba frecuentemente por Asami, cosa que la molestaba.  
Sin embargo no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.

La camarera llegó a pedirles su orden. Cenaron tranquilas, ni interrupciones ni nada parecido. Entre risas y charlas, eran perfectas una con la otra. Y aunque sus personalidades fueran diferentes y contrastaran, se complementaban.

Luego de haber cenado salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Caminaban de la mano, sin avergonzarse de sus sentimientos. Llegaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde en un hermoso parque deshabitado tomaron un descanso.  
Se sentaron una junto a la otra sobre el suave césped. No hacía ni frio ni calor, una leve brisa las acariciaba y el cielo estrellado les daba la luz que necesitaban. Era la primera vez para ambas que se encontraban de esa manera, junto a la persona por quien tenían sentimientos, solas y en silencio.  
―Korra…― Asami tomó valor, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y dijo avergonzada―, tú me gustas mucho.  
Korra le abrazó.  
―Tu me gustas mucho, mucho. ― se acercó a su rostro― Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú.  
Aquello de los besos era nuevo para ambas, a Korra le encantaba besar aquellos dulce labios tan deliciosos, eran todo una manjar. Y ni hablar de la sensación que le daba al momento de hacerlo. Este beso fue diferente al resto, no hubo miedo de ser juzgadas, de ser reprendidas. Estaba lleno de pasión, volviéndose profundo y prolongado.

* * *

―Veo que el avatar se está divirtiendo ―comentó asqueado.  
Se escondían siempre en las sombras, acechando.  
―Déjala, que disfrute mientras pueda, no le queda mucho tiempo― respondió Amon tomando de su copa, sentado en su trono―. Ya esta todo listo para el ataque.

* * *

.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes. Todo marchaba bien. Korra entrenaba diariamente junto a Tenzin en su 'coso espiritual' como le llamaba ella. Porque aunque fuera capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos nunca antes en su vida había logrado conectarse con sus vidas pasadas. Su capacidad para entrar en estado Avatar era nula y eso la fastidiaba más que nada. Se sentía una fracasada incapaz de llevar en titulo de Avatar. Su lazo espiritual era demasiado débil, debía sin lugar a dudas trabajar en el. Así que una vez más se encontraban en el jardín del Sector Aire meditando. Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, una grataba brisa acariciaba su rostro y no había el más molesto sonido. ¡Todo eso era el colmo! Le crispaba los nervios tanta paz, pero en el fondo esa era la escusa perfecta para ocultar lo humillada e impotente que se sentía.  
―Vamos Tenzin ―se quejó poniéndose de pie―, ¿por qué no me enseñas algunos movimientos de aire control?  
―Korra ―pronunció con un tic en su ceja sin abrir sus ojos―, siéntate y sigue meditando.  
―¡Pema! ―salió corriendo ignorándolo por completo.  
La joven mujer que por allí pasaba le ofreció unos pastelillos.  
―¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? ―preguntó amablemente.  
―¿Podrías explicarme que viste en Tenzin? ¿Acaso te falta un tornillo?― dijo con la boca llena.  
Ambas se miraron unos segundos, y luego rieron al unísono.  
―Cuando el amor llega, llega ―se encogió de hombros.  
Pema ya era como su segunda madre. Era dulce y dedicada, siempre preguntando si necesitaba algo o preparándole bocadillos. Ayudándola cuando Tenzin se enfadaba con ella y siguiéndole las travesuras. Pema adoraba pasar tiempo con Korra. Y ni hablar de los niños, eran como sus hermanos, de vez en cuando se juntaba con Ikki y Meelo a gastarle bromas a Tenzin, a jugar carreras o solo a contar chistes, mientras que Jinora era más como una amiga confiable a quien acudías para un sabio consejo, sin duda eran una familia especial. Solía cenar con ellos, nunca le negaron la entrada a su casa, incluso Asami iba bastante seguido junto con ella, a no ser que tuviera trabajo. Ahora que lo pensaba Kuvira aun no volvía, lo que significaba más tiempo.  
―¿Cómo está Asami? ―parecía que Pema podía leer mentes.  
Pema, Pema si que era de esas mujeres intuitivas, ya tenía al Avatar estudiada, siempre que ponía esa carita de felicidad y esa sonrisa boba pensaba en la ingeniero. Tenía sus sospechas acerca de eso, pero se guardaba sus suposiciones. Incluso habían apostado con Lin, Pema apostó 500 yuanes a que había más que amistad allí, mientras que Lin apostó a que Korra sería rechazada. Pobre Lin.  
―No la veo desde esta mañana. Hoy me preparó un delicioso desayuno ―dijo contenta recordando el manjar.  
Pema no pudo evitar reír sutilmente, se tapó con su mano educadamente e intentó disimular.

* * *

_Estas perdida Lin. _Pensaba Pema al ver a Korra de aquella manera.

* * *

―¿Y los Hurones de Fuego?  
―Últimamente ha estado todo tranquilo, aunque dentro de una semana será el torneo.  
―¿Sabes? ―Pema recordó algo importante―, convencí a Tenzin de ir a verte, estaremos todos apoyándote.  
―¡Genial! ―la abrazó fuerte― Gracias.  
Pema correspondió aquel abrazo pero pronto comenzó a faltarle el aire. Korra se notó que se estaba excediendo y la dejó respirar. Debía tener más cuidado, después de todo Pema estaba embarazada.  
―Ahora que recuerdo tengo entrenamiento― dijo preocupada ― ¡Voy a llegar tarde!  
―Ve, y ten cuidado― le dijo en tono maternal al ver que salía apresurada.  
―¡Sí! ―le exclamó con una sonrisa.  
Todo estaba mejorando en su vida, si bien todo apenas comenzaba, pensaba que sería así para siempre. Pero tristemente la vida no es color de rosas y cuando crees que no puede irte mejor, así es, y de pronto todo empeora y se convierte en un caos.  
El sector Tierra quedaba entre medio del sector Agua y el Sector Fuego así que tuvo tiempo para pensar.  
Ese día era su aniversario de un mes con Asami, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aun no estaba acostumbrada a la maravillosa idea de ser su novia, por supuesto que había sido poco tradicional la manera de declarársele.

* * *

Flashback

La cita de la noche anterior había sido maravillosa. La sonrisa seguía grabada en su rostro y no habría manera de borrarla. Ese día se despertó muy temprano, incluso antes que Asami, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sin hacer el más pequeño sonido se vistió y alistó. Tomó una libreta y le dejó una nota, hubiera preparado el desayuno, si supiera cocinar.  
―Con una nota bastara ―se convenció a sí misma.  
Y así partió. Era domingo y a pesar de ser bastante temprano la gente andaba por doquier, de aquí para allá. Eso era genial, las tiendas estaban abiertas y ella tenía una larga lista de cosas por comprar.

* * *

La alarma comenzó a sonar repentinamente, despertándola, extendió su brazo y la apagó. Se sentó en su cama y dio un pequeño bostezo. Miró a un costado y no la encontró. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, recordó la noche anterior y su cita y de tanta emoción se dejó caer entre las sabanas bastante contenta.  
―Korra―susurró abrazando su almohada.

* * *

―¡¿Cómo que no tiene lirios blancos?!― suspiró decepcionada Korra.  
―Lo siento, se me han acabado hace solo un momento.  
Se disculpaba la señora florista. Korra necesitaba flores, pero no cualquier flor, una flor digna de Asami. Había pensado en lirios así que entró a la florería con la idea de comprar un arreglo de Lirios, y se encontró con esto.  
―Necesito una flor que refleje pureza y felicidad ―regaba a la señora.  
Porque así era Asami, era una chica pura e inocente, amable y contenta, siempre regalando sonrisas.  
―Tengo lo que usted, señorita, necesita ―y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda― aguárdeme un momento.  
Korra no podía esperar, exasperantemente golpeaba el mostrador de madera como si fuera un tambor. Tenía las luces, la comida, el lugar, la música, todo listo solo faltaban las flores.  
―Estas serán perfectas― dijo feliz la señora―, son Lirios del Valle.  
Traía consigo unas hermosas flores entonos rosados y blancos que en una sola palabra, eran perfectos.  
―Cuando dijiste que necesitabas algo que representara la pureza y la felicidad estas fueron las que se me vinieron a lamente.  
―Son hermosas. Me las llevo― dijo realizada.  
―Serán 40 Yuanes― dijo entregándole el arreglo floral ya listo.  
Sacó su cartera de su bolsillo y le entregó el dinero. Se despidió y salió lista de la tienda.  
―Ahora solo queda arreglar el lugar.

* * *

Asami no sabía adónde se había metido, solo esperaba que no se metiera en muchos problemas. Tomó su bolso y salió para su taller.  
Llegó, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró. Encendió las luces y el enorme taller comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco.  
Emocionada se dirigió al KA13, ya estaba listo, solo faltaba pulir uno que otro detalle. Estaba tan orgullosa, podría cambiar al mundo de una vez.  
―Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz papá― dijo lustrando su proyecto.  
Kuvira llegaría la próxima semana, y ella ya estaba lista.

El tiempo se pasó volando, limpió el sudor de su frente y observó otro de sus proyectos listos. Era lo que llamaba "Avión", aplicando la Aerodinámica, un poco de física básica y uno que otros conocimientos logró crear un prototipo a escala de una maquina que sería capaz de volar llevando personas. A su mente las ideas venían una tras otras, como un rio fluyendo. A veces no tenía ni tiempo para aplicarlas todas, por eso llevaba siempre consigo su cuaderno de ideas, un lugar donde anotar todo.  
Ya era tarde, se dirigió a la ducha que allí tenía y se dio un buen baño caliente.  
―Limpita y reluciente― dijo juntando todo.  
Luego cerró con llave la enorme puerta de metal y se marchó de vuelta al dormitorio.  
De camino a casa estuvo todo tranquilo, llegó hasta los dormitorios, le pareció extraño no encontrar a Lin, pero no le dio importancia y tomó el ascensor.  
Llegó hasta el último piso, estaba ansiosa por que Korra la hiciera reír, ella siempre lograba hacerlo. Pero al entrar a la habitación todo estaba a oscuras.  
―¿Korra?― pronunció pero no escuchó respuesta.  
Encendió las luces y todo estaba normal, claro estaba a excepción a ese mensaje en el suelo de la pequeña sala, escrito en un hermoso cartel y que decía

* * *

"Encuéntrame en la terraza. Te tengo una sorpresa.

PD: Que Lin no se entere".

* * *

Dejó todo y curiosa hizo lo que le habían indicado.  
No estaba elegante, solo con unos shorts rojos, que era su color preferido, y una camisa a cuadros, con una típica cola de caballo.  
Como estaban en el último piso, al final del pasillo eran unas escaleras las que te conducían hasta la terraza. Llegó hasta el final y lentamente giró el picaporte.  
―Korra ―dijo como pudo.  
La sorpresa casi la deja muda.  
Allí, a la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, estaba la morena dueña de sus sonrojos.  
―Estaba esperándote ―dijo girándose.  
Estaba nerviosa, claro que sí, pero eso no sería obstáculo para su propósito.  
Se acercó a Asami y tomó su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.  
Asami estaba impresionada. Korra había decorado toda la terraza con luces y hermosas telas. Una mesa con dos sillas aguardaba para la cena con un hermoso candelabro con velas. Nadie había hecho algo tan bonito por ella. Con un dulce beso en los labios Korra comprendió que ese era su forma de decir "Gracias".  
Korra vestía unos pantalones holgados, común en ella, y una camisa remangada celeste abierta y por debajo de esta una musculosa banca, después de todo seguía luciendo genial.  
Fue una velada maravillosa, rieron, charlaron, cenaron, se miraron apasionadamente hasta que llegó la hora del postre.  
Korra tragó saliva. Se colocó de pie y se acercó al costado derecho de Asami.  
―Asami ―la miró a los ojos y se arrodilló.  
Asami no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
―No eres como el resto de las chicas, cuando te veo mi corazón comienza a saltar como si fuera salirse de mi pecho, mis manos sudan, hablo muy rápido y todo me da vueltas… y no es que este enferma ―bromeó con una enrome sonrisa.  
Asami rió y secó unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con escaparse.  
―Nadie nunca había causado eso en mi, tu… tu eres especial y por eso quiero que seas ―tomó aire y luego dejó salir todo― ¿Serías mi novia?  
Asami no se contuvo más y se lanzó sobre ella plantándole una beso, causando que ambas cayeran sobre los cojines abrazadas.  
Cuando el beso culminó ambas se miraron.  
―Creo que lo tomare como un sí― dijo compartiendo sonrisas.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Había sido todo tan perfecto, eran novias. Y sin darse cuenta de tanto pensar llegó hasta la arena. Y allí fue cuando todo comenzó a caerse a pedazos.  
―¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!― gritó furiosa por lo que sus ojos habían visto.  
Mako estaba besando a Asami, ella estaba contra la pared mientras el la mantenía prisionera sujetándola de las muñecas, mientras forcejeaba.  
Nadie sabía de la relación entre ellas dos, por eso Mako no entendió porque reaccionó tan furiosa.  
Se acercó como un tren sin frenos y los separo tan rápido como pudo.  
Korra no desconfió en ningún momento de ella, jamás lo haría. Además sabía los sentimientos de Mako hacía Asami. Era fácil de verlo, en la manera de mirarla, de hablar de ella.  
―¿Qué te sucede Korra? ―preguntó irritado por su reacción.  
―¿Por qué la besabas?―preguntó sin recovecos.  
Se interpuso entre él y Asami. Sintió como ella se aferraba a su espalda, hundiendo su rostro, mojando su blusa con pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, incluso escuchó cómo le pedía perdón.  
Eso fue lo que la puso más furiosa, él había causado todo eso. Asami estaba herida, y ella también. En su interior un sentimiento de furia y odio había surgido de repente. No eran sentimientos agradables, ni siquiera debería sentirlos, no podría evitar sentirse así.  
―No es asunto tuyo ―dejo excusándose girando la mirada.  
―Más vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer― escupió.  
Mako quedó sorprendido. No pudo decir nada mas, no había visto a Korra así nunca antes.  
La morena sujetó a la ingeniero y la llevó lejos de allí. Y cuando por fin estuvieron a solas y en paz la ingeniero apenas podía hablar. Era difícil de hablar con dolor en su pecho.  
―Yo quiero perderte… no quiero perder a nadie más― susurró en un leve susurro.  
―Y no lo harás ―la reconfortó―, yo siempre estaré allí. No es tu culpa lo que sucedió.  
Se abrazaron, durante un largo tiempo, sin importarles nada más.

* * *

Asami sabía que Korra tendría entrenamiento así que se hizo un pequeño lugar para ir a llevarle unos bocadillos caseros. Cuando llegó dejó los aperitivos sobre una mesa improvisada con cajones y fue a buscar a Korra. Sin embargo se encontró a Mako.  
―Hola Asami― se acercó trotando hasta ella.  
―Hola Mako― saludó un poco incomoda.

Su relación había sido muy confusa. Ella lo chocó con su motoneta accidental mente mientras él cruzaba la calle de prisa. Como manera de disculparse lo invitó a una cita. Así fueron las cosa por dos meses, citas secas, sin emoción, cuando mucho se tomaban de las manos, ni un beso se dieron. Asami llegó a un punto que se cansó, su relación no tenía sentido, era aburrida y muy predecible. Un día lo citó para hablar con él, explicarle todo y terminar aquel noviazgo y él, sin darle importancia, aceptó sin rechistar.

―Asami… ―dijo nervioso― ¿Tienes un memento para hablar?.. en privado.  
Aquella pregunta le pareció un poco extraña, pero aún así aceptó.  
Ambos se alejaron hasta llegar a un lugar libre de personas.  
―Bueno yo… yo… ―se rascaba la nuca.  
Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, no se le daban.  
―¿Qué sucede? Puedes decírmelo ―sonrió transmitiéndole seguridad.  
―Tu… me gustas ―dijo bajo.  
―Mako…― agachó la mirada.  
¿Por que salía con eso justamente cuando ya lo había superado? Ella ya no sentía nada por él más que simple amistad. Ella estaba enamorada de Korra, una persona cariñosa, amable y divertida que correspondía sus sentimientos más allá del género o cualquier otro aspecto. Y ahora, después de meses llegaba con esto ¿Quién lo entiende?  
―Lo siento Mako pero yo… yo no siento lo mismo.  
Fue sincera, tenía que serlo. Aunque a Mako eso le cayó como una patada en los riñones. No podía ser, él quería solo una oportunidad. No volvería a ser el mismo idiota de antes.  
―Pero yo ―se acercó peligrosamente a ella― yo siento lo que pasó.  
Asami comenzaba a inquietarse, ella estaba recostada a la pared y el estaba acorralándola.  
―Lo sé y entiendo pero no es lo mismo.  
―Solo una oportunidad ―dijo aun más cerca.  
Él no pensaba retroceder ahora, la tomó por las muñecas restringiéndole el movimiento. Y sin perder tiempo la besó. Asami se resistió pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
―¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!― era Korra la que había presenciado todo.  
Estaba muy furiosa, su cara estaba roja de la ira. SU corazón dolió, ¿Por qué una vez que finalmente estaba feliz siempre todo se arruinaba? Ya había perdido demasiado como para perderla a ella también. Rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
―¿Qué te sucede Korra?― Mako la liberó.  
Y comenzaron a discutir con Korra.  
―¿Por qué la besabas?― escupió furiosa.  
No quería que se pelearan, no quería ver así a Korra.  
―No es asunto tuyo― contraatacó Mako.  
Korra se acercó a ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan insegura. ¿Y si Korra la odiaba por besar a Mako? No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, no quería creerlo.  
Korra la protegió tras su espalda. Ella se aferró a su blusa y escondió su rostro, comenzando a llorar en su espalda.  
―Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer― escuchó decir a Korra.

* * *

Korra faltó a ese entrenamiento, y al siguiente. Y aunque seguía furiosa con Mako por lo que había hecho se resigno y asistió, pronto sería el campeonato y no podía faltar más. Y no pasaba más de eso, ella solo asistía a los entrenamientos y luego se marchaba.  
Hasta que llegó el gran día. Se reunieron en la Arena oficial. Todo el edificio era iluminado por grandes focos y se encontraba repleto hasta el techo de fans ansiosos por el gran campeonato.  
La familia de Tenzin tenía asientos en primera fila junto a Asami, Lin había sido encargada de la seguridad esa noche, incluso el Presidente Raiko junto a su esposa habían asistido, todos en la ciudad estaban allí.

* * *

Los Hurones de fuego estaba en los vestidores preparando sus equipos para el encuentro. Ninguno hablaba, Bolín observaba preocupado como Mako y Korra se ignoraban entre sí. Mako estaba enojado y confundido de por qué Korra había actuado de esa manera. Sabía que había estado mal al besar a Asami sin su permiso, pero eso no justificaba su actuar.  
Korra por otro lado estaba furiosa por lo que él había hecho, por aprovecharse de Asami.

* * *

_Esto luce muy feo._

* * *

Bolín no se equivocaba para nada con respecto eso. Nadie sabía que esa noche la gran Arena de Pro-control estaba rodeada. Y nada saldría bien. 

* * *

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

* * *

―Amigos, después de un año de espera, la final del Torneo de Pro-Control ya está aquí ―anunciaba el narrador Shiro Shinobi, quien era el comentador de la estación de radio― Esta noche no deleitaremos con los primeros combates de eliminación de un total de dieciséis equipos. ¡Y tengo que decirles, estos son los tríos más tenaces y talentosos que haya visto esta arena en muchos años!

Los Hurones de Fuego se prepararon, y subieron a la plataforma a esperar ser presentados. En ese momento se olvidaron de los problemas entre ellos, serían un equipo durante el encuentro y eso sería lo que importara.

Allí, en el extremo del muelle que se extendía hasta la Bahía Yue, se podían escuchar claramente aclamar a la multitud dentro de la gran Arena de Pro-Control de Ciudad República. Era un edificio dorado e iluminado resaltando en la noche, con sus grandes reflectores que podían verse en el cielo a largas distancias. Algo que llamaba mucho la atención en este edificio era la gran cúpula de cristal en su cima. Dentro en forma de circunferencia se extienden las enormes gradas, y en el centro, sobre una enorme piscina de agua y sostenida por una gran columna estaba la Arena.

Asami llegó hasta la sala donde aguardaban para combatir y llamó a Korra desde el pasillo. Mako ni se inmutó, se mantuvo al margen y no dijo la más mínima palabra.  
Korra ya estaba lista, en cualquier momento los llamarían para el encuentro contra el idiota de Tahno.  
Allí, en el pasillo la vio. Tan bonita, elegante y apacible como siempre.  
―¿Sucede algo?― preguntó Korra extrañada.  
Notó que no todo estaba bien, la expresión de la ingeniero denotaba algo de preocupación.  
―Si ―dijo sonriéndole―, solo quiero que seas cuidadosa. Tahno y sus matones son idiotas que harán todo por ganar…  
―Asami ― dijo tranquilamente ―, no pasará nada.  
Se acercó a ella, quien estaba recostada a la pared, y le besó castamente. Korra no podía creer lo tierna que era Asami, siempre preocupando se por ella. Y era a causa de eso que dolía mucho en su corazón ocultarle sus secretos, cuando Asami había sido sincera para con ella. Se separaron, y una sonrisa un tanto burlona apareció en el rostro de Korra al ver aquel sonrojo inocente en las mejillas de la ingeniera, que aun no estaba acostumbrada a recibir sus besos.  
Asami acarició una última vez el rostro de la morena, antes de marcharse deseándole buena suerte en su encuentro.

Volvió dentro con los muchachos y se sentó en la banca a esperar a que fueran llamados.

No había sido fácil llegar hasta donde estaban.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

―Y aquí esta nuestro primer equipo ¡Los Hurones de Fuego de Industrias Futuro!―los presentó el narrador.

Las luces los enfocaron mientras la plataforma los llevaba hasta la arena, mientras que todos los aclamaban eufóricos.  
Los tres saludaban con sonrisas a los espectadores. Aunque a excepción de Bolín, Mako y Korra tenían su vista en un mismo punto, o mejor dicho, persona. Y todos sabemos quién era.

―Y sus oponentes ¡Los Conejos Canguros de la Isla Arena roja!

Se alistaron, quedando los equipos frente a frente, el quipo de Korra estaba en la mitad roja y como oyeron a la campana sonar comenzaron los ataques.

El campo de juego era hexagonal, y en cada parte, la roja y la azul, estaba dividido en tres zonas. En cada lado del campo de juego había veintiún agujeros que dispensan los discos de roca del diámetro de un pie, similar a las monedas de tierra. Gracias a las rejillas que marcaban los límites entre las zonas, permitían a los Maestros Agua tener acceso a agua de las canaletas de debajo del ring. Habían cuerdas en los costados, pero no en la parte trasera del campo de juego, mientras que Los árbitros se encontraban por encima en tribunas levantadas por los lados para ser capaces de observar todo.

Trabajando juntos, coordinados y sin problemas lograron derrotar con facilidad a los Conejos Canguros de la Isla Arena Roja en el primer asalto.  
Los tres mantuvieron sus mentes frías, y se las arreglaron para no pensar en nada mas que no fuera la victoria.

―¡Segundo Asalto!― gritó el Anunciador del Ring con su exuberante copete, bigote y gruesos labios.

Y así comenzaron, Bolín fue enviado a la retaguardia donde Korra acudió en su auxilio logrando con una ráfaga enviar a una de Las Conejas Canguros una posición más atrás. Ganando el segundo asalto, continuaron con el tercero. Parecía que nada podía pararlos y así era. Bolín logró enviar a la última de ellas una posición atrás, haciendo al equipo avanzar. Y fue allí donde vencieron ganando el tercer asalto.

―¡Los tres asaltos son para los Hurones de Fuego quienes ganan su combate de apertura en el torneo!― anunciaba emocionado Shiro.

La multitud se enardeció, y felices por la primera victoria los Hurones volvieron a la sala.  
Nada fuera de lo común, Korra se cambió, se despidió secamente de Mako y luego amablemente con Bolín. Y se marchó a encontrarse con Asami.

Una vez Korra ya no estuvo dentro de la habitación Bolín observó a Mako, este dio un largo suspiro.

―¿Qué sucedió?― preguntó extrañado el menor.  
―¡No lo sé!― gritó frustrado  
―Estaba bien ―se encogió de hombros―, pero sí que metiste la pata.  
―Debo arreglar las cosas, espérame aquí Bolín.

Mako ya se había cambiado, y trató de alcanzar a Korra antes de que se marchara de la Arena y por suerte la encontró en la entrada de esta.

―Korra ―dijo algo nervioso.  
Ella giró para mirarla y su expresión no era nada amistosa.  
―Necesito que hablemos ―dijo tomando valor mirándola a los ojos.  
―Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar― dijo continuando con su marcha.  
Mako le impidió que se marchara tomándola por el brazo.  
―Mira, se que el hecho de que besara a Asami te enfadó. Sé que estuvo mal, lo reconozco. Lo que no se es por qué te enojaste tanto.  
Korra, que había tratado todo ese tiempo de no enfurecer, estalló.  
―¡Me enoje porque no tenías derecho a forzarla! ¡Si ella te dijo que no, tendrías que haber sido lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar su decisión, pero no, no la escuchaste! ―gritó sin importarle quienes estuvieran ahí.

Mako no rechistó, ella decía la verdad y aunque dolerá su orgullo si había sido un idiota.

―Sabes que fue lo peor ―dijo agachando su cabeza apretando sus puños― que realmente la lastimaste.

Eso había sido un gran golpe, y no tenía palabras para decir.

―Si no tienes nada más que decir me marcho― y sin más dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Asami había quedado con ella en el parque a una cuadra de la Arena, había guardado una sorpresa para ella. Al momento que vio a Korra llegar supo que algo había sucedido.  
―Korra ―se paró para estar frente a frente.  
Ella estaba tensa, sus puños estaban oprimidos, y su ceño fruncido.  
―¿Qué sucedió?― preguntó preocupada  
―No fue…― iba a ocultarle todo pero no pudo con su mirada de reproche.  
Se sentaron en la banca a platicar, Asami escuchó cada palabra que salía de su boca, la calmó y apoyó hasta que por fin Korra se tranquilizó.

―El encuentro de hoy estuvo fantástico, fuiste la mejor― le alagó.  
―No es para tanto―se avergonzó.  
―Aun así ― dijo tomando una bolsa que estaba al costado de la banca―, esto es para ti.  
Korra siempre era sorprendida por ese tipo de detalles por parte de la ingeniero. Lamentablemente ella no tenía nada para su novia.  
―Asami, esto no se vale ―rechistó triste―, yo no tengo nada para darte.  
―Sabes que eso no es lo importante. Yo te hago este regalo por amor y por nada más.  
―Eres la mejor novia de todo el universo― dijo y le dio un beso en su mejilla.  
La ingeniero le otorgó aquella bosa que Korra tomó. De adentro sacó un regalo y comenzó a romper la envoltura. Cuando pudo ver lo que era quedó maravillada. Era aquella chaqueta negra que tanto le había gustado. Asami al ver su cara de gusto supo que había dado en el clavo.  
―Me alegro de que te guste.  
―Sabes que no quedaré satisfecha hasta que te devuelva todo este amor.  
Se colocó de pie con una sonrisa mirando a Asami y luego se dio una media vuelta y señaló su espalda.  
―Su carruaje ha venido a levantarla señorita Sato, el día de hoy yo seré su chofer― dijo contenta.  
Sabía que Korra siempre sería así, cuanto ira le das ira te devuelve, pero mientras más amor le das ella aun mas te devuelve.  
Subiéndose a la banca se colocó sobre la espalda de su novia, y esta tomó delicada pero firmemente sus piernas. Y comenzaron la trayectoria hasta los dormitorios.

* * *

A la noche siguiente las cosas con Mako estaban aun más tensas y más distantes. Para avanzar de los cuartos de final, se enfrentarían a los Cerdoespines.

―Ocho equipos fueron eliminados y ocho avanzaron a los cuartos de final, que veremos esta noche― narraba Shiro desde su sala de radio ― Los novatos se enfrentaran a los Antiguos campeones de la Arena. Juventud vs Experiencia en batalla de generaciones. O mejor dicho entre generaciones.

La campana sonó y el primer asalto comenzó.  
La mala coordinación entre Mako y Korra fue tan mala que incluso llegaron a chocarse entre ellos, causando que perdieran en el primer asalto.  
Bolín se cansó y comprendió que esa noche dependería de él si avanzaban o no.

―¡El primer asalto es para los Cerdoespines!― anunció el réferi.

―¡Se supone que defiendas mientras que yo ataco!― gritó Mako entre tiempo.  
―¡Vi una oportunidad así que ataqué!― se defendió Korra.  
―¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Bueno, no importa. Concéntrense muchachos ―trataba de hacerlos reaccionar Bolín.

La campana sonó.  
Bolín comenzó a esquivar las ráfagas de agua, las llamaradas y sus habilidades como maestro tierra fueron puestas en práctica.  
―Los Hurones juegan a la ofensiva en el segundo asalto. Bolín despliega una serie de ataques. ¡Esta es batalla de un solo maestro! ―la campana volvió a sonar― Los Hurones no encuentran el ritmo a adecuado esta noche, pero gracias a Bolín están a punto de ganar el segundo asalto.

Y así fue, gracias a él ganaron el segundo asalto. Pero en el tercero las cosas empeoraban. Korra y Mako estaban muy desequilibrados como para poder luchar y fueron golpeados varías veces hasta que la tercera campaña sonó.

―EL tercer asalto es un empate ― anunció el referí― Un combate uno a uno decidirá a el ganador.

El árbitro, un anciano enano con cara de amargado bajó hasta la arena, donde los dos equipos estaban rente a frente, para decidir que elemento usaría a la suerte con una moneda. El anciano arrojó la moneda y al momento de la verdad, fueron los Hurones quienes ganaron.  
―Los Hurones de Fuego ganan la prueba de la moneda. ¿Qué elemento van a elegir?― interrogó el árbitro.  
Mako se preparó.  
―Yo pelearé―dijo pero Bolín intervino.  
―Sé que siempre manejas esto, pero francamente no estás en condiciones. Esta vez lo hare yo.― dio un paso adelante y miró al árbitro―. Elegimos Tierra.  
Los maestros tierra se quedaron en el circulo y el resto se alejó de la plataforma central.

―Parece que los maestros tierra se enfrentan en el desempate― narraba Shiro.

Bolín intercambio miradas con el otro maestro tierra, cuando la campana sonó, controlando los discos los lanzaron causando que chocaran entre sí creando nubes de tierra. Utilizando una de estas el Cerdoespin saltó para atacar a Bolín, pero este reaccionando a tiempo se agachó y rodó quedando cada uno en el área del otro. Entonces Bolín se lanzó contra su contrincante y lo tomó por debajo del abdomen, pero el otro no se quedó atrás y sujetando a Bolín por el estómago lo lanzó por detrás de su espalda. Pero Bolín no se rendiría así de fácil, estando en el aire controló un disco y lo lanzó hacia el abdomen del maestro tierra. Golpeándolo desprevenido lo llevó hasta el borde de la plataforma. Sin perder el tiempo como sus pies tocaron tierra firme lazó un último disco a su enemigo arrojándolo fuera de la plataforma, cayendo en el agua.

―¡Otro ataque de Bolín y Chang cae al agua! ¡Los Hurones de Fuego de Industrias Futuro ganan su combate de cuartos de final! ¡Esta estuvo cerca amigos! ¡La juventud venció a la experiencia!― anunciaba Shiro.

Bolín celebraba entusiasmado. Korra y Mako suspiraron aliviados luego de tanta tensión, pero como sus miradas se encontraron volvieron de vuelta a como estaban antes.

* * *

Las esperadas semifinales habían llegado, una vez más estaban alistándose para un nuevo encuentro.  
Bolín suspiró, el era bobo, pero esos dos eran unos tercos de primera. Era un encuentro muy importante, lucharían contra las Avispas, fuertes contrincantes y necesitaban darlo todo en la Arena o de lo contrario todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano.  
Una ven en la Arena, los dos equipos estuvieron frente a frente.

―No podríamos tener dos equipos más parecidos en edad, tamaño y fuerza que los Hurones de Fuego y las Avispas. ¡Créanme! Yo lo sé. Esta será una semifinal muy apretada amigos ―narraba Shiro como todas las noches.

Los Hurones y Avispas se miraron desafiantes, cada uno estaba decidido a ganar.  
El primer asalto comenzó.  
Las Avispas, entrenadas y llenas de experiencias, no esperaron mucho para desplegar sus técnicas, y lamentablemente los Hurones no se encontraban en su mejor noche, su coordinación era nula.

―Las Avispas comienzan con una serie de ataques combinados.

Sin más las Avispas lograron enviarlos a los tres una zona más atrás. Y sin dejar tiempo a que reaccionaran enviaron a Mako a la última zona.

―Los Hurones de Fuego pelean por sobrevivir desde que sonó la campana, los tres peleadores pelean por su cuenta esta noche.

Y era tal cual Shiro describía. Cada uno luchaba por su cuenta, sin tácticas ni en conjunto.  
De pronto Bolín no vio un disco que iba dirigido a él a causa de una nube de polvo causada por el choque de otros disco y fue golpeado justo en el estomago siendo enviado a la última zona junto con Mako. Se le revolvió el estomago, se acercó rápidamente a los cordones de la Arena y lanzó toda la comida que había en su estómago. Korra no pudo evitar hacer una cara de repugnancia.  
―Y Bolín Lanza sus fideos, literalmente. Esto me recuerda que este torneo está auspiciado por "Fideos Instantáneos Llamarada" los fideos mar ricos de Ciudad República.

Era la última en la segunda zona, pero siendo ella la única los ataques se concentraron y rápidamente fue enviada junto al resto de los Hurones.  
Los tres estaban frustrados, no podían ser vencidos, habían llegado demasiado lejos como para que sucediera, pero las emociones eran sus peores enemigos y no las Avispas.  
El equipo contrario avanzó una zona, quedando ellos al borde del precipicio, pareciendo no haber salida.

―Las avispas avanzan en territorio de Los Hurones.

La maestro fuego y el maestro agua se coordinaron para atacar a Mako rápidamente, y lograron su objetivo. Mako cayó al agua dejando a Bolín y a Korra luchando.

―Los Hurones retroceden hasta el borde…  
Estaban a punto de caer, justo al borde y los ataques no cesaban, para suerte de ellos la campana sonó justo antes de aquel casi terrible final.  
―¡Y los salva la campana amigos! Sera mejor que se concentren para el segundo asalto, de lo contrario de despedirán de las finales.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor, de pronto Mako ya había sido enviado a la segunda zona y tratando de recomponerse atacó a Bolín por error haciéndolo caer.  
―¡Oye ten cuidado!― dijo confundido.  
Aprovechando esto, el maestro agua de una ráfaga arrojó a Bolín fuera de la Arena.  
Korra estaba furiosa, no solo mezclaba su furia y problemas con Mako sino que se había sumado la impotencia de que perderían el torneo a tan poco de ganar.

Y sin pensar en lo que hacía controlando el agua y enrollando la ráfaga en la pierna de la maestra fuego de las Avispas la hizo caer, pero no terminó allí, descargándose en ella la levantó y dejó caer varias veces. El árbitro silbó, era obvio que eso no estaba permitido.  
―¡Violencia Innecesaria! ¡Retroceda una zona!  
―Te mostrare lo que es violencia innecesaria― contestó molesta arrojándole una ráfaga de agua al árbitro.  
Quien furioso le sacó un abanico amarrillo.  
―Los Hurones son ellos mismos su peor enemigo. Es muy triste verlos. Las avispas están dos asaltos arriba. Los Hurones solo pueden ganar por Knockout ― narraba Shiro.

Korra, Bolín y Mako estaban reunidos, pero ya estaban acabados.  
―Será hasta el próximo año ―dijo sin aminos Mako agachando la cabeza al igual que Bolín.  
―¡Vamos! Aun podemos ganar. Tenemos que intentarlo ―trataba de convencerlos Korra  
―Por como peleamos no merecemos estar en las finales― decía desanimado Bolín.  
―Miren, si no nos concentramos y peleamos como un equipo nunca nos perdonaremos  
―Solo terminemos con esto, mientras más rápido mejor― dijo Mako sin más.  
Bolín y Mako se posicionaron, ya daban por sentado que perderían pero Korra no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.  
El asalto comenzó, y las Avispas atacaron determinadas a acabar el juego, dominándolo completamente lograron enviar a Bolín a la segunda zona y casi enseguida a Mako con él.  
Cuando Bolín logró recomponerse de los ataque dos discos fueron enviados a él, logró esquivar el primero pero desafortunadamente el segundó lo golpeó en el hombro donde carecía de protección.  
Eso dolía mucho.  
―Y Bolín recibe un golpe directo al hombreo. Parece que no hay falta.  
Mako mira enseguida hacia el distrayéndose por un segundo, pero solo eso bastó para que una llamarada lo enviara lejos de la plataforma directo al agua.  
Bolín se quejaba contra las riendas de la arena, pero aun así se puso de pie e intentó seguir luchando, pero un discó le hizo perder el equilibrio y una ráfaga de agua termino el trabajo lanzándolo lejos.  
Era Korra sola contra ellos tres, todo dependía de ella. Y por supuesto no se rendiría.  
―El sueño de los hurones de pasar a las finales ahora está en manos de Korra. Pero son tres contra una. Será muy difícil.

_Korra, llegó el momento de demostrar de que estas hecha._

Desplegó todas sus habilidades y como si una danza se tratase esquivaba cada ataque, ya fiera fuego, agua o tierra, ninguno sería capaz si quiera de rozarla.  
Lograba tomar terreno. Y de una ráfaga lanzó a la maestra fuego a la última zona. Con cada uno en una zona distinta vio su oportunidad. El tiempo avanzaba y quedaban solo diez segundos pero las avispas se alinearon quedando en una fila. Así que controlando el agua lanzó un potente ataque enviándolos a los tres a tomarse un baño, un ataque increíble, de gran fuerza y habilidad, digno de ella. La multitud enardeció por tan asombroso movimiento.

―¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es un Nocaut! ¡Parecía imposible amigos pero Los Hurones de Fuego estarán en las finales!

* * *

Bolín y Mako festejaban enormemente felices, Korra les había dado la victoria más milagrosa.  
Cuando Korra llegó se miraron y fueron a agradecerle.  
―Ese fue el combate más espectacular que jamás haya visto―alagaba Bolín.  
―Gracias por no rendirte Korra, nunca hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ti. Te la debo. Bien hecho― era Mako quien hablaba tranquilamente.  
―No fue nada…― decía cuando alguien entró a la habitación.  
Era aquel afeminado niño bonito de Tahno.  
―Ufh ¿No huelen algo por aquí? Ahg… ―decía tapando su nariz con su sonrisa egocéntrica ―esperen creo que sé lo que es, es el aroma de los perdedores.  
―Espero verte en las finales. Ahí sabremos quienes son los perdedores― decía irritada por su presencia.  
―SI tengo tato miedo que mojé mis pantalones― se burló.

Korra estaba de muy mal humor, pero como si de magia se tratase al entrar Asami eso cambió. Ella entró y la abrazó.  
―Buen trabajo. Nunca había visto un ataque como ese― le alagó.  
―Gracias― dijo sonrojándose.  
Por poco ambas se olvidan de donde estaban, así que se separaron.  
―Es momento de que me vaya, nos vemos― se despidió Asami.  
Debía hacer unas cosas antes de irse directamente a los dormitorios, y las haría mientras Korra se cambiaba. Se verían a las afueras de la Arena dentro de una hora.

Korra luego de ese bastante horrible encuentro salió a tomar un poco de aire. Estaba en el gran balcón de la Arena cuando alguien se acercó por detrás.

―Necesitamos hablar ―era Mako nuevamente―… otra vez.  
―Si lo sé…― dijo calmada.  
―Mira, yo fui quien lo arruino, lamento haber herido a Asami, pero eres mi amiga y no quiero que las cosas queden así.  
―Entiendo, yo me sobresalte un poco, pero me agradas y yo tampoco quiero que las cosas queden mas. Después de todo somos un equipo.  
Ambos se miraron y luego sonrieron. Habían arreglado las cosas, aunque Asami había influido mucho en Korra, todo estaba bien. Se abrazaron como símbolo de su reconciliación.

* * *

Fin Flashback

* * *

Aquí comienzan las semifinales. Los Hurones de Fuego Vs Los Muriciélagos Lobos de Las Cascadas Blancas. ¿Por qué tan largo el nombre?  
Mako, Bolín y Korra se alistaron. Sería un duro encuentro.

* * *

.  
:

* * *

PD: En el capitulo anterior quedaba en claro de que Korra y Mako seguían con problemas en las finales, pero aquí se contradice. Lo voy a arreglar, no se preocupen. Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

Revolución

* * *

Ese día comenzó perfecto. Fue extraño, que se levantara momentos antes, de aquella que doncella que dormía siguiente a su cama, lo hiciera. Sus músculos, bien formados y torneados, pesaban por tanto esfuerzo las noches anteriores, pero ya era costumbre.  
Ese día sería la final, pero no habría entrenamiento hasta momentos antes del encuentro, sino que se dedicaría a pasar sin ningún tipo de problemas el resto del día.  
―Korra ¿estás despierta?― era Asami.  
Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que hablaba parecería que estaba en uno de sus sueños más profundos. Dudó en contestar, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.  
―Sí.  
Ella se giró sobre la cama para poder verla.  
―¿Quieres recostarte conmigo hasta que sea la hora?― sugirió algo vergonzosa.  
Las facciones Korra se suavizaron ante tal tierno gesto y sin necesidad de palabras se acercó hasta el lecho de la ingeniero, quien la esperaba levantando las sabanas.  
Se introdujo debajo de esta y se dejó engatusar por aquel calor que emanaba de la piel de su novia. La cama era del tamaño necesario para una persona, no para dos, lo que causó que quedaran a una corta distancia del cuerpo de la otra.  
―Tengo una idea― dijo Korra sonriéndole de frente.  
Sin decir nada se volvió a colocar de pie y se acercó hasta su cama. Su idea fue unir las dos camas, quedando una resultante de un tamaño matrimonial que dejaba libertad para movimientos más amplios. Aunque aun así siguieron abrazadas la una a la otra.  
Entrelazaron sus piernas, sus cabellos, uno azabache como la noche y otro marrón como la más fina madera, se mezclaban y sus frentes se encontraban estrechamente unidas.  
―Korra― susurró la ingeniero somnolienta.  
―¿Si…―balbució la morena entre sueños.  
―Ahora que recuerdo…es sábado y no tenemos clases.  
Korra la besó.  
―Eres la mejor― rió por lo bajo.  
Estaba tan perdida, que si Asami no se lo decía, pensaría que era lunes. Estuvieron en ese trance, entre sueños y realidad, hasta que el estomago de ambas comenzó a rugir.  
Prepararon un picnic, y cuando digo preparar me refiero a Asami cocinando mientras Korra le hacía compañía.  
Llegaron hasta una parte del jardín alejada del campus y se establecieron allí.  
Ambas sentadas en el suelo, luego de haber almorzado una deliciosa comida.  
―Alguna vez te mencioné que tienes los ojos más bonitos que nunca he visto― dijo Korra saliéndose totalmente de tema.  
Lo cual tomó con la guardia baja a la ingeniero, resultando que esta se sonrojara como comúnmente lo hacía.  
―N-no― giró la mirada y recogió el mechón de cabello azabache detrás de su oreja.  
Korra acortó la distancia y como si de cristal se tratara acarició su mano delicadamente.  
―Y la nariz más hermosa― dijo sin quitar sus ojos de ella.  
―Korra.  
―¿Sabes por qué? ―hizo una pausa para que Asami la mirara― porque a mis ojos siempre serás perfecta.  
Korra no solía ser así, pero Asami era especial. Además un sentimiento de inseguridad crecía en su interior cual mala hierva. Y deseaba con todo su ser pasar momentos perfectos junto a la chica dueña de sus suspiros. Antes de que todo empeorara.

* * *

El tiempo voló y el momento del gran encuentro se acercaba.

Los tres se reunieron para el gran encuentro en el salón de espera. Ya estaban listos con sus trajes de lucha, luego de horas de entrenamiento previo.  
Las gradas estaban a desbordar, las luces eran más brillantes que nunca y el movimiento no cesaba. Pero mientras más grande el evento más grande la seguridad.  
Tenzin sabía, mejor dicho presentía que la gran Final estaría atentada de caos y le pidió a la ex Jefa de Policía más reconocida, luego de la gran Toph Beifong, que se encargara de la seguridad. Esta era la actual guardia de los Dormitorios del Instituto, Lin Beifong.  
Lin había vuelto a colocarse aquel uniforme de que se había despedido, hacía ya más de diez años, junto a una pequeña niña que se aferraba temerosamente de su mano.

―¿Cómo va la inspección de seguridad?― preguntó Tenzin acercándose por detrás, en una de las entradas a las gradas.  
―Bien― contestó seca.  
―¿Revisaron debajo de las gradas?  
―Si.  
―¿Y hay suficientes oficiales para cubrir todas las entradas?―insistió  
―Tengo cubierto el cielo, la bahía, y cada rincón y rendija de este lugar. ¡Ahora vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo!― le dijo exasperada por sus insistencia.  
―Lin, Con tantas cosas en juego sería bueno llevarnos bien al menos por una noche.  
―¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?  
―Como en los viejos tiempos  
―De acuerdo, voy a tratar de ser menos huraña de lo normal.  
―Aprecio mucho eso.  
La música resonaba en el lugar, señal de que el gran momento se acercaba.

―La expectación aumenta cuando estamos a solo momentos de la final del torneo. ¿Los feroces Lobo Murciélagos repetirán el triunfo este año? ¿O los novatos Hurones de Fuego desplegaran un sorprendente desempeño que los haga ganar?― Shiro, el narrador, sabía perfectamente cómo lograr la euforia en sus oyentes.

De vuelta con los Hurones de Fuego Bolín se encontraba alentando la moral.  
―Se que hay mucha gente, pero no te pongas nervioso lo vas a hacer bien ¡Yo confío en ti!― a lo cual Pabu solo respondió con un leve sonido, como si no hubieran entendido una sola palabra de todo lo que Bolín había dicho.

De pronto los focos se encendieron y comenzaron a iluminar toda la arena hasta llegar los cuatro al centro. Donde desde debajo, surgiendo en la plataforma central, hizo su gran entrada el anunciador del ring. Y con su exuberante copete y sus grandes labios comenzó.  
―¡Y aquí están los aspirantes, Los Hurones de Fuego de Industrias Futuro!  
Y entre todas las voces de aliento fueron transportados hasta la arena por la plataforma. Cuando esta conectó con la arena y los tres estuvieron listos, Bolín comenzó su espectáculo.  
―Es tu turno Pabu― le susurró al animal en su hombro izquierdo.  
Pabu saltó y cabo sobre sus patitas delanteras. Luego Bolín controló un disco al cual le quitó el centro, y como parte del espectáculo, Pabu saltó atravesándolo dos veces.  
Bolín y él posaron para el público.  
―¡Lo lograste!― le alagó Bolín y luego alardeó―, es tan talentoso.

―¡Y sus oponentes, los tres veces campeones del torneo de Pro-Control, los Lobo Murciélagos de las Cataratas Blancas!―presentaba el anunciador.

Los reflectores los iluminaron. Y con sus mascaras y capas recrearon su ridícula entrada aullando y llena de juegos artificiales, después de todo no se podía esperar menos del refinado Tahno.  
―Hmp, no se comparan con nosotros, cualquiera puede aullar. Auu… como sea― decía Bolín.

Tahno, egocéntrico como de costumbre, se deshizo de su exentica mascara y dejó caer su capa  
―Le voy a borrar esa ridícula sonrisa de su ridícula boca― exclamaba Korra llena de desagrado.  
Aquel niño bonito no le caía bien en lo más mínimo.  
Se pusieron en posiciones, esperando el segundo en que la campana sonara para que la lucha decisiva comenzara

―Campeones y novatos se reúnen en la línea central y ¡Comienzan!

Así como sonó la campana el de cabello ridículo no pudo esperar para jugar sucio y se volcó contra el Avatar con su puño envuelto en una ráfaga de agua. Ella no se esperaba ese ruin truco.  
Ella lo esquivó hábilmente dando una voltereta hacia atrás, pero él no espero a que ella se recompusiera y de una patada lanzó otra ráfaga, golpeándola en el abdomen.

―Tahno trata de noquear al avatar con un sucio truco de agua boxeo. Nocaut

Mako y Bolín no se quedan de brazos cruzados. Mako lanza una ráfaga de fuego al maestro tierra rival, Ming. Este esquiva la rafa y rápidamente controla tres discos, el primero y el segundo impactan en Mako, quien apenas puede defenderse con sus antebrazos. Y es enviado a la segunda zona junto con Korra. Bolín, que es el único en la primera zona, lucha por mantenerse en pie. El maestro fuego contrario se acerca a Bolín esquivando con volteretas los discos que este le arroja. Bolín lanza uno contra las cuerdas, el cual revota y golpea a Shaozu haciéndolo rodar hasta impactar con las cuerdas.

―Shaozu ataca pero Bolín lanza un disco desde las cuerdas y dice –No, gracias señor-.  
La multitud se enardece.

―¡Buen tiro!― le alienta Mako.  
Korra busca con la mirada, en esos segundos de entre tiempo, a su adorada cabellos de ángel pero es incapaz de verla entre el público.  
Tahno está furioso y los segundos de Korra se acaban ya que Tahno se dirige a ella.

―Los maestros agua atacan buscando enfrentarse.

Korra le lanza una ráfaga la cual Tahno bloqué y contraataca. Korra logra esquivarla por milímetros.

Las dos últimas líneas marcan luces rojas, pero la falta no es cobrada y los Lobo Murciélagos se adentran dentro de la zona de los Hurones. Él lanza una ráfaga que dura más de los tres segundos estipulados, para la cual Bolín no estaba preparado y lo golpea tan duramente que lo envía a la última zona.

―Tahno parece decidido pero cambia su ataque hacia Bolín. Lo cual definitivamente es una falta. ¿O parece qué no?

La situación comienza a complicarse. Korra se inquieta y se siente aun más decidida.

―¿Qué pasa con usted arbitro? ¡No están jugando limpio!― le grita indignado Mako por la ceguera del árbitro.

Este solamente le hace unas señas para que continúe, negando que ha sido una falta.

―Y los Lobo Murciélagos avanzan a pesar de que Tahno excede el tiempo límite de agua control. Una decisión cuestionable

La pelea continua y Tahno se enfrenta a Korra. Él la golpea en el costado izquierdo haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La tiene de punto.  
Entonces Ming se fija en Mako. Con otra de sus artimañas controla uno de los discos no perteneciente de su zona, en la cual Mako se encuentra apoyando su pie izquierdo. Mako pierde la estabilidad y tropieza hacia el frente y es entonces cuando Ming lo remata con un disco de frente. Mandándolo con Bolín a la última línea.

―Ming engaña a Mako con otro sucio truco.

―¡Vamos! Por favor, esa última jugada no puede ser legal― Tenzin se había concentrado tanto en el juego que se dejó llevar.  
―No tenía idea de que sabías las reglas del Pro-Control― le cuestionó Lin.  
Después de todo Tenzin había renegado del Pro-control desde siempre. Cuando este cayó en cuenta aclaró su garganta retomando la compostura de Director.  
―He investigado. Ese jugador lanzó perniciosamente un disco fuera de su zona.

Tahno y Shaozu fijan su objetivo, Bolín. Tahno corre y lanza una ráfaga de agua a los pies de Bolín. Él salta pero Tahno no tiene principios y congela el agua debajo de sus pies. Cuando los pies de Bolín tocan el hielo Shaozu lo fulmina con una llamarada arrojándolo al agua.

―Parece que Tahno usa hielo en un movimiento ilegal, y otra vez no hay falta. No sé que combate están viendo los árbitros pero no creo que sea este.

La única restante en la segunda zona es Korra que lucha por mantenerse de pie, pero rápidamente los ataques se centran en ella y de una ráfaga de agua seguida de un disco es enviada a la última zona con Mako. Los Lobos Murciélagos llegan a la segunda zona de los hurones, acorralándolos. Ming, Shaozu y Tahno envían un ataque triple, Mako intenta bloquearlo delante de Korra pero ambos son empujados por el borde de la arena. Y la campana suena anunciando el final de la batalla.

―Es un nocaut, los Lobo Murciélagos ganas el Campeonato por cuarta vez…― anuncia Shiro.

Sin pensarlo los Lobo Murciélagos posan y saludan a la audiencia en señal de satisfacción y orgullo por haber ganado el torneo. Pero había algo con lo que no contaban, la determinación del Avatar.

―¡Un momento amigos, olviden eso! ¡Los Hurones siguen en competencia! Aunque por poco.

Korra, con reflejos y destreza sobrehumanos, había logrado en los últimos segundo de aferrarse con sus dedos de la arena y atrapar a Mako del cuello se su traje.  
Su brazo dolía por tanto esfuerzo, no duraría mucho así que comenzó a balancear a Mako de un lado a otro y de pronto lo arrojó hacia la arena.  
Los otros continuaban disfrutando de la vitoria, pero aquello aun no acababa.  
Mako, que como sus pies tocaron el suelo firme, lanzó una llamarada que golpeó por la espalda a ese muchacho bonito y lo estampó de cara en el suelo, humillándolo.

―Fue un movimiento increíble. Los Hurones controlan los movimientos y dominan a su rival. Los novatos sobreviven para el segundo asalto.

Tahno se puso de pie rápidamente mientras la ira y la cólera lo invadía, Mako por su parte no pudo más que mofarse de él.  
―¿Qué pasa con los árbitros?― pregunta Korra molesta.  
―Están comprados, es la única explicación― responde Mako―, alguien quiere que perdamos.  
Se encuentran planeando una salida a esa situación a la que no tienen nada a favor.  
―Si ellos van a jugar sucio, nosotros también― dice determinada.  
―No, no podemos ―intenta Mako hacerla reaccionar―, los árbitros nos vigilan. Si vamos a ganar el torneo será de forma justa y limpia.  
―Tks, no es divertido pero está bien― responde resignada.  
El primer asalto había sido para los Lobo Murciélagos, pero aun quedaba una oportunidad.

―¡Segundo asalto!― grita el anunciador y las campanas suenan.

―El comienzo es un despliegue brutal de poderes por partes de ambos equipos pero otra vez Tahno usa un poco de hielo control para obtener la ventaja.

Ningún equipo se quedaba atrás, eran rápidos y eficaces pero los Hurones jugaban contra personas que estaban dispuestas a todo por ganar.  
Korra bloqueaba una ráfaga de Tahno cuando este congeló el agua alrededor de la punta de su pie, inmovilizándola el tiempo suficiente para golpearla si piedad.  
Bolín golpea a Shaozu, y así mismo Mako a Ming. De pronto el mayor se ve rodeado de llamaradas consecutivas una tras de otra. Se hizo para atrás y una no le rozó el rostro por centímetros. Justo sonó la campana y los seis se encontraban en zonas diferentes cada uno.

―¡Un combate uno a uno decidirá el segundo asalto!― gritó el anunciante.

El anciano decrepito, es decir, el árbitro bajó de su grada para decidir quién elegiría el elemento. La lanzó al aire y luego la atrapó.

―Los Hurones de Fuego gana la prueba de la moneda―dijo con desdén―, ¿Qué elemento van a elegir?

Korra estaba más seria que nunca antes, entre medio de sus amigos y frente al niño bonito de Tahno.  
―Yo me encargo de esto― dijo decidida caminando hacia adelante golpeando sus puños.  
Ni Bolín ni Mako se inmutaron, después de todo no sería la primera vez que Korra les salvara el pellejo.  
―¡Vamos!― lo intimidaba― Seremos tu y yo niño bonito.  
―Es lo que estaba esperando― dijo con su sonrisita arrogante.  
Korra no podía esperar a borrársela.  
El árbitro hace una reverencia y se aleja al igual que los demás. Korra y Tahno se ponen en posiciones. El gran foco central los ilumino y la plataforma central comenzó a elevarse. La tensión aumentaba, no despegaban los ojos del otro esperando cualquier movimiento.  
―Vamos preciosa, dame tu mejor golpe― la provocó con su cara de mofa.  
Korra ardía. Lanzó de un puñetazo una ráfaga que pasó como si nada por detrás de Tahno, quien se había defendido con su antebrazo. Él pensó que tan solo había sido un ataque patético, pero en realidad había sido un simple señuelo, una trampa en la que cayó. Y tan solo un segundo después de aquel ataque lanzó otro de una patada que golpeó de lleno el arrogante rostro de su contrincante, volando su casco y arruinando su fino peinado, antes de que fuera capaz de atacar. Tahno cayó de la plataforma totalmente avergonzado. Eso fue tan satisfactorio para el Avatar que una sonrisa se formó en su cara la momento de mofarse de aquel patético.  
―Hmph tonto―se rió.  
Los espectadores, sobretodo el sequito de admiradoras de Tahno, quedaron boquiabiertos por tal sorprendente y veloz ataque que dejó fuera de combate al mayor jugador del Torneo de Pro-Control.

―¡El segundo asalto es para los hurones de fuego!― clamó el anunciador.

El marcador estaba uno a uno, el último asalto sería aquel que definiría todo.  
Al bajar los muchachos la recibieron desbordando de emoción.  
―Bien hecho― le alaga Mako.  
―Pero que movimiento, tu eres mi ¡ídoooolaa!― gritaba emocionado Bolín.  
―Tal vez podamos ganar el torneo― dijo Mako recobrando las esperanzas.  
Ming y Shaozu sostenían a Tahno de sus brazos para que lograra ponerse de pie.  
Estaba que explotaba de furia.  
―¡Los enviaré a una tumba de agua!― gritó furioso.

―No puedo creer que tu adorable padre pudiera reencarnar en esa muchacha. Es ruda como ninguna― decía Lin cruzada de brazos mientras observaba el encuentro.  
―Me recuerda a alguien que conocí a esa edad ―le tiró una indirecta―. Si le dieras una oportunidad ustedes se llevarían bien.  
―Hmph― dijo como si no le importara.

―Este es el último asalto. ¿Quién va a ganar?

Korra y Tahno, una vez más, se quemaban con la mirada.

―Los Lobo Murciélagos atacan con todo menos buenas intenciones.

Discos, llamaradas y ráfagas de agua iban de un lado a otro, sin cesar, sin detenerse. Los Hurones de Fuego aguantaban tanto como podían, pero con los árbitros en su contra les era difícil continuar con el hilo de la pelea. Aguantaron por varios minutos, pero el final de aquel encuentro se acababa.  
Ming controló un disco detrás de su espalda y lo fragmentó en grandes pedazos, Tahno que se encontraba a sus espaldas, tomó en su agua los fragmentos. Girando sobre sus talones, con puños controlando le agua y los fragmentos lanzó tres ataques. El primero derribó a Mako sencillamente, el segundo golpeó a Bolín arrojándolo sin problemas igual que a su hermano. Korra fue golpeada justo en la quijada con las rocas, he inevitablemente cayó por el borde.

―¡Oh, esto ya es demasiado ¡El agua tenía trozos de disco!― anunciaba Shiro indignado por tal trampa.

Pero aun así el decrepito árbitro estaba comprado.

―¡Nocaut!― anunció el viejo.

Las campanas sonaron anunciando el final.

―¡¿Cómo que nocaut?! Fueron golpes ilegales. ¡Abra los ojos árbitro!― gritaba fuera de sus cabales Tenzin mientras que era observado por una inmutable Lin.

―Bueno amigos, de seguro habrá controversia, pero los Lobos Murciélagos ganaron con un desagradable nocaut. Y por cuarto año consecutivo serán coronados campeones del Torneo.

El ególatra de Tahno afirmaba que no había sudado una gota, mientras que celebraban la victoria mal merecida. Fue en ese instante, en que se regocijaba de sus artimañas, que las piezas caían. Civiles entre el público, todos pequeñas piezas de un detallado plan, comenzaron a cubrir sus caras con pañuelos, y a sacar guantes bloqueadores de chi de los lugares más insólitos, como del interior de las palomitas. Regados por todas las gradas tenían acceso a cada entrada. Y mientras que todos estaban absortos en el juego, se acercaron sigilosamente a cada guardia, oficial y Jefe de policía para imposibilitarlos. Tenzin apenas pudo reaccionas.  
―¡Cuidado!― gritó, pero ya habían inmovilizado a Lin.  
Lanzó una ráfaga de aire, pero no se esperaba que también estuvieran detrás de él.  
Toda la seguridad cayó.

Korra y los muchachos observaban desde el agua las corrientes de electricidad que brillaban en las decenas de entradas. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no era nada bueno.  
Y un fuerte golpe los sorprendió. Era el Teniente al cual se había enfrentado junto Asami aquella noche. Allí con sus bastones eléctricos no sintió remordimiento al activarlos en las aguas ni tampoco al electrocutarlos a los tres.

―Amigos hay algún tipo de disturbio eléctrico en las gradas los policías metal están cayendo como moscas. Al parecer personas enmascaradas entre el público llevan un extraño aparato en sus manos ―la puerta se abrió entrando un desconocido―. Uno de ellos está conmigo en la cabina en estos momentos. Levantó uno de esos guantes contra mí ahora y creo que está a punto de electrocutarme. Debo decirles que mojé mis pantalones.― luego solo se escuchó un sonido extraño por el micrófono.

Los Lobo Murciélagos no tenían idea de que era lo que sucedía alrededor. Pero a través de la plataforma central de la arena ascendió alguien que nunca antes habían visto. Siete eran las personas, seis vestidas exactamente igual, a diferencia de aquella al centro que vestía una característica máscara que lo diferenciaba.  
Al girar, Tahno, se encontró con aquellos ojos fríos y carentes de piedad, que eran en único rasgo visible de aquel hombre que infundía temor.

Korra y los hermanos estaban flotando inconscientes, pero un cable los arrastraba.  
Mientras que al igual que Lin, Tenzin y todos aquellos encargados de la seguridad se encontraban fuera de combate.

Los siete hombre se acercaban a paso lento hacia los capeones, que retrocedían paso a paso.

―De acuerdo ¿Quién meterse con nosotros? ¡Tengan esto!― gritó Tahno y los atacó con ráfagas.

Pero el hombre de la máscara las esquivó como si de un juego se tratara. Se acercaba triunfante entre los ataques fieros de los tres, y ni uno logró siquiera rozarlo. Cuando estuvo sobre ellos se dirigió hacia Shaozu y lo inmovilizó. Ming y Tahno trataron de atacarlo pero unas cuerdas imposibilitaron sus manos y pies.

―Espere, ¡por favor no lo haga! Le daré el dinero del torneo, le daré todo ¡pero por favor no me quite mis poderes!

Tahno se encontraba arrodillado y atrapado enfrente al de la máscara. Rogaba, pues muchos rumores se habían escuchado acerca de aquel hombre. Y lo llamaban Amon.  
Este no se inmutaba, con movimientos definidos extendió su mano sobre el, luego colocó su dedo pulgar en la frente blanca y en cuestión de un minuto no solo le arrebató sus poderes a él, sino que también a sus compañeros y luego fueron arrojados al agua.  
Unas enormes banderas, en total unas diez fueron reveladas y colgadas en las gradas.  
Eso era una revolución.

Korra, junto a Bolín y Mako fueron atados por fuertes cuerdas a una de las columnas base de la arena.

―Ahora que tengo su atención maestros de Ciudad República, veo que los Lobo Murciélagos son sus campeones de Pro-Control― su voz era gruesa y pausada, pero era de temer, e infundía un respeto formidable―. ¿Parece justo que celebren a tres brabucones que hicieron trampa para obtener la vitoria? Porque cada día, ustedes amenazan y abusan de los ciudadanos no-maestros, así como los Lobo Murciélagos lo hicieron con sus oponentes esta noche. Esos hombres supuestamente son los mejores maestros, pero aun así solo me tomó un momento limpiarlos de su impureza. Que esta sea una advertencia para todos los maestros que estas ahí a fuera. Si alguno de ustedes se interpone en mi camino correrá la misma suerte.

Los espectadores se sorprendieron ante tal tentativa.

―Ahora, a mis seguidores. Por años los igualitarios se han visto forzados a vivir las sombras, pero ahora tenemos el número y la fuerza para crear una nueva Ciudad República. Me complace decirles que la hora del cambio se acerca.

El discurso de Amon aun no acababa pero ellos ya habían despertado.  
―¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?―preguntaba Mako.  
Para su suerte el pequeño Pabu se acercaba nadando. Él era su salvación.  
―¡Pabu! Escucha amiguito….― Bolín le hacía señas de que mordiera la cuerda.  
Pero a su hermano y a Korra no les parecía que fuera la idea más elocuente.  
―Deja de jugar Bolín― le recriminó Mako.  
―No juego, trato de salvarnos ― y Pabu comenzó a roer las cuerdas―. Ven.

―Durante siglos lo maestros han poseído una ventaja antinatural sobre las personas normales, pero por suerte la tecnología moderna nos provee una forma de nivelar el terreno de juego. Ahora cualquiera puede llevar el poder de un bloqueador de Chi en su mano. Mis seguidores y yo no descansaremos hasta que toda la ciudad alcance la igualdad y cuando logremos esa meta llevaremos la igualdad al resto del mundo. ¡La revolución ha comenzado! ― Amon levantó su puño al aire y todos alentaron.

El discurso de Amon había finalizado y Korra y los muchachos estaban libres. Korra no esperó un segundo más y se encaminó a enfrentarlo.  
Una Aeronave de los igualitarios se podía observar a la perfección sobre la capsula de cristal de la Arena. Se lanzó al agua y formó un veloz torbellino alrededor de sus piernas el cual la impulsaba hasta la arena. Cuando lo vio allí de pie saltó para caer frente a frente.

―Miren que tenemos aquí, la joven Korra ha venido para ser limpiada de su impureza.  
―¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? Te voy a hacer pedazos―lo enfrentó furiosa.  
―No es necesaria la violencia física, no he venido hasta aquí para pelear, sino todo lo contrario.  
Korra no podía creer que aquel en frete suyo pudiera arrebatar los poderes de una persona.  
―Acabas de declararle la guerra a todos los maestros prácticamente ¿Y quieres hacer las cosas pacíficamente?  
―No tienes derecho a decir aquello, más cuando tú eres una maestra que abuza de aquellos que no lo son.  
Cada palabra insulsa de su boca la volvía cada vez más rabiosa.  
―¡Por supuesto que no!― gritó hastiada.  
―Abuzas de la confianza de aquellos que te rodean, ¿O no querida Avatar?  
Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Prácticamente pude sentir miles de miradas clavadas en ella. Un sentimiento amargo y de desesperación se infundio en todo su ser.

* * *

.

Perdón por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin haber actualizado! D:


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

* * *

―Así es, esta chica, a quien todos adoran, no es tan solo una maestra agua.  
Korra se heló. ¿Cómo era que sabía su secreto? Se sentía horrible, como la peor de las escorias. Nunca había querido aceptarlo pero ahora sus mentiras y engaños habían tomado forma y se presentaban allí para hundirla. No sabía qué hacer.  
―¡Ella es el Avatar! ―todas las personas quedaron asombradas.  
Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.  
―Sí, aquel ciclo que dábamos por terminado, por perdido, nunca fue nada de eso. En realidad se ocultaba entre todos nosotros, engañándonos.

Los ojos de Korra se llenaban de lágrimas. Qué habría de negar si aquella era la verdad.  
―¡Dinos! ―gritó presionándola, sabía que se agrietaba―. ¿Por qué abandonaste a aquellos que creían en ti? Siendo tú la salvadora de este aun así mundo desapareciste. Las esperanzas e ilusiones de muchos murieron aquel día en que el Avatar Aang murió, y aun así decidiste dejar todo así.  
―¡No es verdad! ―gritó― Yo no elegí ser el Avatar, y menos lastimar a las personas.  
Se había descubierto, pero su mente estaba nublada por una nueve de sentimientos.  
―Hemos aprendido a subsistir sin ti. ¡El avatar ya no es una necesitad! Las cosas han cambiado― decía Amon a todos―. Nadie te necesita.  
¿Acaso esa era la realidad? ¿Ella ya no era necesaria para nadie?  
―Mentira ―susurró mientras estrujaba sus puños― ¡Eso es una mentira!  
Estalló. Una enorme flama se formaba en sus puños, pero Amon solo se quedó expectante. Cuando la desplegó en toda su furia cayó de arriba otro igualitario que en una increíble voltereta aérea desvió con toda facilidad aquel ataque. Korra quedó asombrada, aquella persona se había lanzado de una altura espelúznate, desviado su ataque y aterrizado como si nada. Luego se colocó a lado de Amón.  
―Veo que has cambiado de opinión― le hablaba al recién llegado―. Qué gran noticia.  
―Eso no será suficiente― Korra se lanzó sobre ellos.  
Pero una vez más aquel salió en defensa de Amón. Evadió todas las llamaradas y discos con destreza, hasta llegar sumamente cerca de Korra. Usaba solo un guante bloqueador de Chi, pero aun así uso su mano restante para golpearla en los canales principales, inmovilizando su brazo derecho por completo.  
―¡¿Qué demonios?!― blasfemaba Korra.  
―Nuestra nave ha llegado ―dijo indiferente Amon―. Nos volveremos a ver joven Avatar.  
Seguido de eso, del Zeppelín que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas cayeron cables metálicos que atravesaron el cristal, llegando hasta la arena donde en el extremo final se activaba una pequeña plataforma circular para abordar.  
Los ocho subieron y pronto comenzaron a ser elevados.  
―¡No te dejaré ir!― gritó.  
Una explosión se originó en la base de la arena, Korra comenzó a perder el equilibrio ya que todo se desplomaba. Tomó impulso y con tierra control se lanzó detrás de ellos. Pero no fue suficiente y antes de alcanzar la cima comenzó a caer lentamente hacia la nube de escombros. Su salvación llegó justo a tiempo. Lin lanzó uno de sus cables metálicos al techo de la cúpula y con el otro atrapó a Korra. Todavía en balance logró impulsar a Korra hasta la cima. Los atacantes ya casi habían abordado la aeronave cuando ella logró derribar a algunos de una llamarada. Se sostuvo de uno de los cables y buscó con su vista al enmascarado, cuando lo encontró este ya estaba abordando.  
En un intento de detenerlo volvió a lanzar una llamarada pero este abordó justo a tiempo como si nada pasara. Korra dio un vistazo a su alrededor y no pudo creer lo que veía. Todas las aeronaves de los Policías metal estaban incendiadas. Acto seguido llegó Lin a la batalla, y atrapo a uno de los de los secuaces que se dirigía hacia Korra por el pie y lo azotó ferozmente contra el suelo. El tiempo continuaba corriendo y por el cable del que se sostenía Korra bajaban mas contrincantes, los cuales de ataques combinados las arrojaron. Lin intentó abordar la nave pero fue detenida por el Teniente, quien la golpeó por la espalda. Dos mas fueron a ayudarlo pero Korra fue detrás de ellos. De una llamarada derribó a uno, el cual pisó saltando y desde arriba derrotó a los otros dos. El único que restaba era el Teniente. Este salió corriendo pero Korra fue en su búsqueda. El teniente paró de golpe e intentó golpearla con los bastones pero ella reaccionó de prisa y se echó para atas. Impulsándose desde sus hombros le devolvió de una patada una gran llamarada. Lin se encargó, con su gran control de cables, de los otros dos secuaces y se encaminó a la nave. Korra y el Teniente eran sin lugar a dudas dos hábiles contrincantes. Ataques sin cesar y ninguno retrocedía un paso. Korra vio un punto débil y tomando el ante brazo de su oponente lo estampó en el suelo logrando enviar lejos uno de sus bastones eléctricos. Pero el Teniente no se quedó atrás y la golpeó en el rostro, acto seguido Korra le devolvió el favor dejándolo atontado lo suficiente como para rematarlo con unas llamaradas y que cayera por la cúpula. AL fin la pelea había terminado, o eso creía cuando escuchó el sonido característico de un vidrio rompiéndose debajo de sus pies. Pensó que caería hasta su inevitable muerte. Pensó que no volvería a ver a aquellos que tenían un lugar especial en su corazón. Extrañaría con todo a sus padres, a Tenzin y a su familia, incluso a Lin. Pero a Asami, a ella la extrañaría de una forma diferente pero no menos importante.  
Lin, que estaba ascendiendo por uno de sus cables metálicos hacia la aeronave enemiga, escuchó el cristal romperse y observó como el Avatar caía. Desistió entonces de su táctica de ataque y fue en su auxilio. Lanzándose desde una gran altura, se posicionó para caer en picada. Cuando estuvo dentro de la cúpula, aun en el aire, con su mano derecha lanzó un cable para aferrarse y no caer, y con el de su mano izquierda atrapó al avatar. Maniobró lo más que pudo hasta estar cerca de las gradas, pero el cable del que se sostenía apenas si estaba enganchado a una de las banderas de los igualitarios, y entonces cedió al peso y ambas se desplomaron, por suerte, en las gradas.

―¿Estás bien?― preguntó Lin.  
―Si, ¿y tú?  
Lin asintió.  
―Debemos buscar a Tenzin― indicó Lin.  
―Antes debo asegurarme de que Asami esté bien.  
―Ten cuidado, alguno de ellos pueden estar rondando por ahí todavía.  
Se despidieron asintiendo con sus cabezas y se alejaron.  
Korra comenzó a correr. La Arena estaba destrozada, llena de llamas y una nube de humo mezclada con polvo se esparcía por todo el edificio. No veía a Asami en todas las personas agrupadas a las afueras. Por supuesto llevaba un disfraz, que consistía tan solo en un abrigo con capucha, para que nadie la reconociera.  
_Debe estar en los dormitorios._  
Siguiendo su razonamiento se alarmó al llegar a la habitación y no encontrarla. Ella era fuerte, sabía cómo cuidarse, pero aun así no podría dejar de preocuparse.  
Paso toda la noche, sin dormir, sin descansar, sin comer o beber buscándola a ella pero no la encontró. Cuando el sol salió, mientras que estaba de pie frente a la arena, una lágrima escurridiza cayó.

Ella fue directo a Lin a informarle. Lin tampoco podía creerlo salió en su búsqueda. Envió al Avatar a descansar, quien no quería por nada del mundo dejar de buscar a la ingeniero, pero al final Lin la convenció, solamente porque Korra sabía que dejaba todo en buenas manos.

Entró a escondidas al dormitorio. No debía prender las luces para no llamar la atención. Observó todo como lo habían dejado el día anterior. Todo había sido tan repentino.  
¿Qué sería de Asami? ¿Estaría bien y a salvo? Las preguntas la atormentaban y se culpaba por haber dejado que todo eso ocurriera. Se suponía que ella cuidaría de Asami pero aun así sus seres queridos siempre salían heridos. Al igual que siempre.  
Concilió unas pobres horas de sueño, almorzó apenas la mitad de lo usual y salió de prisa a buscar a Lin. Pero cuando la encontró se desanimo al enterarse de que nadie había tenido noticias de su paradero.

Tenzin, mientras tanto, pondría a salvo a su familia porque una nota de amenaza había llegado a su puerta. Para él, y para toda su familia. Tenía obligaciones, el pequeño Rohan, así lo habían bautizado, acababa de nacer esa mañana luego de todo el caos sucedido. Además, como todo padre, nunca se perdonaría si algo le sucediese a su familia.

Korra se sentía horrible, Asami había desaparecido, y al igual que ella su rastro también.  
Tendría que tomar acciones drásticas. Obtendría información de las fuentes más directas. Pues tenía una pálida idea de quién podría tenerla prisionera y no dejaría pasar más tiempo.

Ni Lin, ni Tenzin y menos Korra sospechaban que la reciente revelación de Amon y sus planes estaban generando conflictos internos entre la sociedad, y entre la sociedad me refiero a los de media y baja clase no-maestros. Ciudad era un barril de pólvora y las chispas estaban peligrosamente cerca.

* * *

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que estaba desaparecida. Mientras Lin buscaba como la ley dictaba ella se adentraba entre las ratas a buscar indicios.  
A sus odios llegaron rumores de un golpe de los igualitarios, que sin que nadie supiera, tomaban poco a poco la ciudad. Y así fue, esa noche asaltaron un almacenamiento de armas, pero no reaccionó, espero a que se marcharan, mientras se ocultaba en las sombras mirándolos desde lejos. Y los siguió a pesar de que se movilizaban en unas veloces motocicletas sumamente silenciosas. Llegó hasta el desagüe de la ciudad. Y se asombró cuando las rejas se abrieron dejando paso a que entraran. Esperó a que estuvieran a una distancia considerada y se adentro antes de que las rejas cerraran el paso. El que sus ropas fueran oscuras le ayudo a adentrarse en la guarida.  
Sin embargo no era tan fácil, sin darse cuenta jaló de un pequeño hilo casi invisible con su pie.

* * *

―Al parecer tenemos invitados― habló Amon al escuchar la sutil alerta ―, deberíamos ir a darles la bienvenida.  
Una idea horrenda se le ocurrió. Detrás de él estaba un nuevo teniente, que usurpó al anterior. Este era ahora su mano derecha.  
―¿Por qué no vas tú?  
―Por supuesto maestro― y se marchó en un parpadeo.

* * *

El agua le llegaba por las pantorrillas, las ratas corrían por las tuberías, la luz apenas iluminaba así que utilizaba una pequeña llama.

―Márchate― se escuchó de la oscuridad.  
―No. No hasta que encuentre lo que busco.  
―Ella no está aquí.  
―¿¡TU QUÉ SABES!?― gritó furiosa lanzando una llamarada.  
El nuevo teniente esquivó la llamarada, pero una tubería explotó.  
Korra estaba frustrada. Asami podría estar sufriendo, siendo violada o torturada y cada segundo que pasaba le carcomía el alma.  
Entonces, cuando todo el humo se había disipado pudo divisar a quien había logrado golpear y quitar la masca. Deseaba todo, deseaba que fuera un sueño, una cruel broma, una ilusión de su mente cansada, incluso deseaba que aquella no fuera su batalla, que ella no fuera el avatar, pero a excepción de una cosa, había algo que no deseaba por mas dolor que causara en lo más profundo de su ser. Que aquella persona de rostro raspado no fuera su llama.  
―¿Asami?― casi no pudo nombrarla del dolor.  
―Vete Korra. No hagas esto mas difícil ―dijo sin mirarla, y sin sentimiento en su voz.  
―Pero… ―una lágrima cayó― me engañaste, me mentiste.  
―No hables de engaños, tú no eres la indicada para ello.  
Ambos corazones dolían, ambos sufrían por un dolor causado por un amor imposible.  
Korra no sabía que creer, estaba perdida y desorientada, aguantando las lágrimas.

* * *

Momentos antes del gran final, Asami se acomodaba en su palco para presenciar como Korra obtendría la victoria venciendo a los arrogantes Lobo Murciélagos.  
Pero aunque la persona oculta entre las sobras no hubiera siquiera respirado, ella lo hubiera reconocido de todas maneras.  
―¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó ocultando todo rastro de emoción.  
―Pensé que no tendría nada de mal observar un encuentro con mi hija.  
Sí, aquel que salió de la sombras no era nadie más que el fundador de Empresas Futuro, el gran inventor e ingeniero: Hiroshi Sato.  
―¿Qué ganas con esto?...―dijo forzosamente―. Vete antes de que llame a los policías.  
―Une te a mí. Junto seremos imparables, nadie podrá detenernos.  
―Lo que haces está horriblemente mal. Acaso perdiste la cordura luego de aquello.  
―¿Cómo no perderla? La persona a quien más amé, tanto como te amo a ti, me fue arrebatada por un asqueroso maestro― escupió las palabras envueltas en odio.  
―Sabes que me niego.  
―Lo sé, por eso tengo un plan. Solo observa.  
Giró y observó como las gradas se iluminaban, sabiendo que era electricidad. En el tiempo en que había hablado con su padre, los Lobo Murciélagos habían dado el golpe final, y ahora irónicamente se encontraban arrodillados a punto de ser arrebatados de sus poderes.  
―¿Qué has hecho?―le reprendió furiosa.  
―No… que he comenzado.  
Asami no pudo creerlo hasta el último segundo en que la identidad de Korra fue rebelada. Ella misma se había contradicho. Había sido engañada, por la persona que era su novia.  
―Te engañó, abusó de tu confianza. Ven con nosotros ― le acercó un traje, no uno cualquiera, uno de los igualitarios, pero de rango teniente―, y podrás cobrarle.

Extendió la mano y aceptó.

―Hace tiempo no demuestras tu habilidades por completo ― extendió su mano hacia Korra― es momento de demostrarlas.  
Se colocó velozmente el traje encima de su ropa y se lanzó desde el palco justo a tiempo para desviar el aliento de dragón de Korra.

* * *

―Lo siento… ―dijo aun aturdida― lo siento…  
Asami no quería mirarla, o caería rendida entre sus brazos, ansiosa por reconfortarla, por reconfortarse a ella misma.  
―No lo hagas… vuelve conmigo, por favor.  
Korra quería una explicación. Confiaba en uqe Asami tenía una razón, por mas que fuera casi imposible.  
―No puedo ―sí tenía una razón.  
La ira comenzó a arder en su interior como fuego en sequía.  
―¡Lo mataré!― exclamó Korra.  
Asami era inteligente, y por mas que sus sentimientos estuvieran destrozados aun pensaba claramente.  
―No puedo permitirlo― las paredes oían ―. Vete.  
Korra pensaba en acabar con el problema de raíz, sin Amon los Igualitarios se desmoronarían.  
―No podrás detenerme― recuperaría lo que Amon le había arrebatado.

Asami levantó su máscara, y comenzó a colocársela. Antes de que su rostro fuera cubierto por completo unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos.  
―Haré el intento.  
Asami también había ocultado algunas cosas sobre su pasado, solo en parte.  
Había sido entrenada desde pequeña, sí, pero como un arma asesina. Si bien sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre, fácilmente podrían estarlo. Adiestrada en las áreas de combate al extremo, podía resistir el dolor y sin hacer la mas mínima mueca. Manejaba innumerables armas como extremidades más de su cuerpo. Hasta las técnicas bloqueadoras de chi se le habían enseñado, todo cuadraba. Todo excepto los valores que impedían a Asami lastimar a otras personas inocentes. Todo esto causaba una vergüenza en ella que la obligaba a mantenerlo oculto.  
Korra temblaba, no quería dañarla, lastimarla, hacerla sufrir ni nada remotamente parecido, pero debía hacer algo y estaba demasiado confundida para pensar bien.

―¡Korra! ¡Korra!― se escuchaba en el drenaje.  
Bolín y Mako se acercaban.  
―¡Al fin te encontramos!― gritó Bolín cuando la vio desde lejos.  
Pero Mako lo detuvo. Cuando Bolín lo miró vio que su expresión denotaba cuidado.  
―No está sola.  
Lin les había informado de todo lo sucedido y enseguida quisieron ayudar a Korra. Pabu y Naga los guiaron hasta la entrada del drenaje.  
Los chicos se acercaron con cuidado y a la defensiva.  
―¿Qué sucede Korra? Es solo uno.  
Bolín no comprendía el poder de aquel teniente, y menos su verdadera identidad.  
Sin decir nada, 'inocentemente' quiso ayudar a su amiga y se acercó sin cuidado.  
Atacando con pedazos de piedra extraídos de las paredes atacó a la igualitaria. Para su sorpresa ella esquivó los ataques como si danzara sin cuidado, para llegar a estar tan cerca de él como para noquearlo de un simple golpe. Bolín creyó escuchar un casi inexistente "Lo siento" antes de caer.  
―¡Bolín!― gritó Mako.  
―Estará bien ―le detuvo el paso con su brazo―, trata de entretenerlo mientras tomo a Bolín.  
Mako no era tonto. No debía subestimar al enemigo, parecía simple pero no podía descuidarse.  
Comenzó con llamaradas simples, pero quedo impresionado cuando su oponente llegó incluso a traspasar su barrera, desviar su llamarada con una velocidad sobrehumana y dejarle su brazo izquierdo sin movimiento.  
―Maldición ― era increíble.  
Korra tomó a Bolín, mientras que observaba la lucha. Mako estaría perdido si ella estuviera luchando de verdad.  
―¡Vámonos!― gritó Korra.  
Mako dudó si darle la espalda a un enemigo de tal magnitud, pero cuando este dejó la pose de pelea algo no cuadraba. Sin más se fue detrás de Korra.  
Aun mientras cargaba a Bolín, miro hacia atrás una vez más, porque tal vez ella podría arrepentirse y huir con. Pero ella solo se mantuvo de pie ella hasta que estuvieron lejos. Korra se contuvo el dolor cuando la observó marcharse en dirección opuesta.

* * *

No, no me peguen XD. Volví de la muerte. Este fin de semana se vienen actualizaciones. Estoy preparando un especial de Halloween como disculpa por tanto tiempo.  
Lamento la espera, problemas y bla, bla, bla. Que tengan un muy bonito día. Apapachos por parte de yo :D


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

* * *

―¡¿Qué diablos sucedió allí?!― gritaba Mako furioso.

Bolín dormía, en una simple cama del templo del Aire. Después de huir, los tres habían montado a Naga hasta el Templo del Aire de la Isla.  
Ellos dos se sentían traicionados por el hecho de que Korra les ocultara su identidad, pero más allá de ello, aun eran amigos.

―La buscaba…  
No podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía creer que fueran a ayudarla, que le cubrieran la espalda, ellos eran verdaderos amigos. Pero sentía vergüenza por haberlos engañados, sumándole a eso que no quería decirles la verdad acerca de quién era el nuevo teniente del Revolucionario que intentaba apoderarse de Ciudad República. Se sentía totalmente perdida, como si una neblina espesa hubiera cubierto todo impidiéndole ver.  
Mako suspiró, liberó sus brazos cruzados y se sentó a su lado.  
―Te ayudaremos ―miró a Bolín que roncaba ―, y la hallaremos.  
―Gracias ―no quisiera perder tales amigos.

La noche llegó repentinamente.  
Tenzin le daría acilo.  
Había decidido dejar de asistir a clases. Aunque Tenzin trató de reconfortarla diciéndole que las clases cesarían por la inestabilidad. Le costó conciliar el sueño, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Asami.

* * *

―Este será el golpe definitivo. Con él tomaremos completo control de toda Ciudad República.  
Amon planeaba conjunto a Hiroshi la estratagema para el control completo de la ciudad.  
―Atacaremos el Templo de la Isla del Aire, el Instituto y el Concejo de la República Unida. Daremos el mensaje de que ningún maestro puede oponerse― Aseguraba Hiroshi.  
―Inicien los preparativos. Mañana será el día.

* * *

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Una traición mutua había sido, una herida mutua también. Ese día se levantó más temprano que nunca. Desayunó apenas la mitad de lo normal y un recuerdo de ella cocinando hizo presencia.

Decido que era momento de hablar. Llamó a Lin, Tenzin y a Pema. Cuando los cuatros estuvieron reunidos, comenzó a explicar.  
―Encontré a Asami…  
―¿Dónde?― preguntó Lin.  
Los tres estaban atónitos al escuchar tal noticia.  
―Ella ―era difícil, demasiado―, estoy segura de que tenía una razón…  
―Korra, dilo de una vez― dijo Tenzin apoyándola.  
―Y sin rodeos, por favor― dijo Lin.  
―Es la nueva teniente de Amon.  
―¿¡Qué!?― los tres gritaron, sin embargo Lin fue la más fuerte.  
―Korra, ¿estás segura?― le cuestionó Pema.  
―Si, ayer, cuando hallé uno de los escondites de los Igualitarios, tuve que enfrentarla.  
―No puede ser ―negó Pema.  
―¿Asami? Debe de haber algo detrás de todo esto, ella no se iría ―aseguraba Lin.  
Después de todo Lin, tanto como Tenzin y Pema conocía bien a aquella chica.

Cuando su madre fue asesinada, y tardíamente su padre se convirtió cuando ella tenía la edad de doce años, hasta que a los quince años decidió tomar riendas de su propia vida y convertirse en una de las empresarias más jóvenes, Lin se había hecho cargo de ella.

Tenzin, decidió darle acilo en el instituto. Lin, quien no tenía hijos, no supo que fue lo que la hizo hacerse cargo de ella, cuando la vio llegar hasta la central de Policial. Era una niña que había sufrido demasiado, huérfana muy joven y luego abandonada por su padre. Su relación no había sido muy buena que digamos pero Lin realmente la quería, así que cuando ella decidió irse a vivir sola a la residencia del Instituto renunció a la Jefatura para convertirse a la encarga de seguridad de los dormitorios y poder estar cerca. Nadie entendía el por qué la razón repentina de abandonar su carrera, pero Asami era lo más cercano a una hija, y quien la hizo comprender el valor de una familia propia.

El descubrir que ahora estaba de parte de Amon fue un golpe realmente duro, pero ella la conocía y juraría que había una razón para todo ello.

―¿No pudiste convencerla para volver?―Lin le cuestionó.  
―¿Te dijo algo importante?  
―Antes de poder hacer algo, Bolín y Mako llegaron y tuvimos que irnos.

La siguiente hora surgieron teorías de todo tipo buscando una justificación para la acción de Asami. Al final no llegaron a un acuerdo. Era incierto si Asami realmente los había traicionado. Eso sí, le ordenaron a Korra quedarse en el Templo del Aire, a sabiendas que Amon estaría tras de ella.

Por supuesto Korra hizo caso omiso de las advertencias y escapó por mar sobre Naga.  
Cuando llegó al drenaje, y se infiltró esta vez con más cuidado encontró la guarida totalmente vacía. No armas, no igualitarios.  
―¿A dónde te has ido?―preguntó sin esperar respuesta con gran dolor.  
Buscó alguna pista, algún indicio que ayudara a dar con ella. Luego de una hora sin resultados, se dejó caer sin ideas.  
Debía encontrarla, acabar con Amon, ayudar a Ciudad república, conectarse con su lado espiritual, solo eso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo solucionaría todo eso? Una ira llena de despecho la inundó y comenzó a golpear todo a su paso frenéticamente.  
De pronto una visión la golpeó.

* * *

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Aang? Ya te dije que tengo bajo contro― era Toph.  
Tan ruda como siempre, sin embargo la madurez había llegado a ella haciéndola toda una mujer, apegada a las reglas, habiendo creado Fuerza de la Policía de Metal Control.  
―Bajo circunstancias no me habría involucrado, pero si lo que dicen las víctimas es cierto, no estamos tratando con un criminal común.  
Aang era todo un hombre y el avatar también, siempre preocupado por la comunidad, protegiendo a todos, un ser único lleno de amabilidad.  
―Está bien. Sígueme pies ligeros― le sonrió su vieja amiga.  
―Toph, ya tengo 40 años ¿podrías dejar de decir sobrenombres?  
―Me temo que no.  
Acompañados por otros policías, entraron a un poco iluminado restaurante. Pero la persona dentro, parecía estar esperándolos.  
―Se terminó. Estás bajo arresto Yakone― señaló al tranquilo hombre sentado.  
Pero este ni se inmutó, inclusive respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.  
―¿Qué pasa con Ciudad República hoy en día? Antes un hombre podía disfrutar su almuerzo en paz.  
Toph no era de muchas pulgas, y con un movimiento preciso atrapó su mano con una cable de metal, y lo obligó a ponerse de pié arrojando la mesa de pronto.  
―¿Por qué me estas arrestando?― dijo Yakone mientras un policía lo esposaba.  
Era un hombre, que por su vestimenta, parecía pertenecer a la tribu del agua. De ya avanzada edad, su cabello era de un marrón oscuro, corto y cuyas patillas crecían por los costados de su rostro, el cual era lugar de estadía de prominentes arrugas.  
―Ya tenemos decenas de testigos, Yakone― interfirió Aang―. Sabemos lo que tú eres.  
―Llévenselo― ordenó Toph.  
―He desmentido todos los cargos que ustedes, patanes, han presentado en mi contra. Y voy a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

* * *

Korra volvió en sí, con un sudor frió llenado su frente. Era la primera vez que Aang se le presentaba, solo había sido en un visión, pero aun así era un gran paso.  
―¿Qué intentas decirme Aang?  
―Sí, que intenta decirte.  
Una voz hizo eco. Ella reconoció aquella voz, nunca sería capaz de olvidarla.  
―¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!― sus manos comenzaron a crear feroces llamas.  
Era Amon, que ni se movió, solo esperó a que atacara sin razón.  
En una batalla de pocos minutos, con un despliegue brutal de control por parte del Avatar, y con un Amon sólo un poco golpeado, el Avatar cayó bajo el control de aquel hombre.  
―¿Qué sucede? ―le hirió― ¿Ya no puedes más?  
No podía moverse. Sus manos y pies estaban atados e inmovilizados. Estaba a bajo su mano. No debía temer, pero aun así ese sentimiento destructor comenzó a crecer.  
Ella había visto como él, con un simple movimiento de manos, lograba arrebatar el control de las personas. ¿Qué sería ella sin sus poderes? ¿Un Avatar o un fracaso o un fallido intento de Avatar? Cuando Amon se dispuso a deshacerla de su impureza, como él llamaba a lo que hacía, un lágrima perdida cayó.  
―Esto será todo por hoy.  
Y sin más dio media vuelta y se marchó. Había logrado demasiado. El miedo crecía en el interior de Avatar. La cual lloraba en el sucio suelo con una impotencia desastrosa. Un simple hombre sin poderes habría logrado deshacerla de sus poderes, matarla de haber querido. Infundió y arraigó a ella el miedo a enfrentarse a él. Y la dejó que se ahogara en su pena.

―Esto no se quedará así― dijo utilizando su rostro para arrodillarse.  
Aun mientras que dolía el asfalto que rasgaba su rostro gritó:  
―¡ESTO NO SE QEDARÁ ASÍ!― con toda su fuerza, para luego liberarse y expulsar su furia en llamas.  
Pero el agotamiento pudo mas que ella y cayó rendida, mientras observaba la figura de Amon desvanecerse.

.

* * *

Es poco pero casi no tengo tiempo por los exámenes :C


End file.
